Tras una Ilusión
by Kikyo-dono
Summary: Kagome es un hada que se hace pasar por humana, Inuyasha un joven que ha recibido muchos golpes de la vida. El futuro de ambos depende de una perla que se cree no existe. Ambos buscan lo imposible, ambos están tras una ilusión.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Inuyasha ni los personajes de la serie me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los uso como una forma de entretenerme y desde luego, para su entretenimiento.**

**Tras una ilusión**

- ¡KIKYO! – Gritó una niña pequeña de pelo castaño oscuro, se encontraba bañada en su propia sangre de las profundas heridas que tenía, su sencillo vestido blanco había pasado a mancharse de un fuerte carmín, estaba atascada dentro de lo que se pudo decir era un carro plateado, último modelo y su pierna y brazos se encontraban atorados en el afilado y deforme metal.

El auto en sí se encontraba destrozado, sobretodo hacía el lado del asiento del piloto, donde yacía una pálida muchacha que había sufrido más que la niña en el accidente que habían tenido, sus heridas eran mucho más profundas y numerosas aristas del metal de la puerta se habían incrustado en su frágil cuerpo, destrozando sus músculos, roto algunos de sus huesos y acelerando la hemorragia. En su rostro se veía correr la limpia sangre, deslizándose a través de las hebras de su cabello, esta provenía de otra herida en su cabeza que milagrosamente, no había acabado con su vida en el mismo instante en que se dio. Esta joven hace unos segundos había dado su último aliento y una última mirada de ternura a su hermana pequeña.

- ¡Kikyo! – Volvió a sollozar la niña mientras veía unas luces a los lejos y ruidos alrededor de ella y del ahora cadáver de su hermana, que parecía dormir apaciblemente pero que era un sueño del que nunca podría despertar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_El accidente automovilístico se dio contra un camión, el cual había sido robado por unos maleantes, que en su intento de escape, habían dado con el carro de un civil, dejando a una niña herida y a una joven de diecinueve años muerta. La niña de nombre Kaede Hirajisawa y su hermana, la srta. Kikyo Hirajisawa. Muchos testigos opinan que la joven llevaba exceso de velocidad, aún así, se encontraron en el camión cantidades desbordantes de…" _

- ¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir diciendo lo mismo? Son unos cínicos, ¿a quién le importa si se consiguió la cura del cáncer en ese camión? Fue una vida importante que se perdió lo que realmente importa. – Mascullaba Inuyasha con dolor mientras manejaba en dirección a la casa de su difunta novia para cumplir con un compromiso que tenía con una de los familiares de ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- No sabes lo agradecida que estoy, Inuyasha. – Repetía por enésima vez una niña llamada Kaede mientras caminaba a través de un bosque junto a un muchacho.

- No tienes por qué. – Respondió el aludido con voz neutra.

La pequeña sonrió tímidamente mientras fijaba su vista por un momento en el suelo e indagaba en sus pensamientos.

- Sólo en este bosque crecen las flores de campanilla. – Comentó distraídamente. – Espero que a Kikyo le agraden. – Continuó melancólica para luego alzar la vista y mirar a Inuyasha caminando a su lado con la mirada fija en el frente.

- "Kikyo, ¿por qué?" – Se repetía mentalmente mientras intentaba darle sentido a su desdichada vida. En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquella niña.

- ¡Allí es! – Exclamó señalando un valle con su dedo índice. Después de eso se echó a correr en esa dirección.

- Kaede, ¡espera! – Dijo Inuyasha intentando alcanzar a la ágil pequeña.

De un momento a otro, Kaede ya se le había perdido pues, había corrido bastante rápido, sin contar que a Inuyasha se le había atascado un pie entre unos troncos, restándole tiempo valioso para ir por la niña. Cuando había podido zafarse ya la pequeña no estaba a su vista.

Sintió como sus ojos eran lastimados por la luz del sol que se colaba entre las ramas y observó como pudo hacia el cielo. Por sus cálculos estarían ya cerca de que se mostrara el ocaso. Continuó caminando en dirección al valle y observó un lago entre la espesura del bosque, el cual, deducía tenía una cascada cerca pues se escuchaba el relajante sonido del agua al caer. Se alarmó que a Kaede le hubiese podido pasar algo ahí y se apresuró a llegar. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

Cuando llegó a la orilla miró al frente atónito de lo que ocurría en ese momento. Una hermosa joven salía del agua vestida con una delgada y fina tela blanca, que se asemejaba a lo que sería un sencillo vestido de tiras que apenas y le cubría el cuerpo hasta los muslos, que por acción del agua se le adhería a la piel acentuando sus perfectas curvas. Su cabello era muy lacio, azabache y bastante largo. A pesar de ondearse mágicamente con el viento que curiosamente mostraba de vez en vez con los tenues rayos de sol que llegaban allí dos puntos de luz que parecían coordinar los gráciles movimientos de las hebras de este, su extensión mostraba que sobrepasaba su misma altura. Su hermoso rostro estaba adornado por un lindo flequillo pero lo más sorprendente eran unas inmensas y elegantes alas blancas que se abrían esplendorosamente y que se notaba que salían desde su espalda, parecía una criatura mítica perteneciente a un cuento de hadas, de hecho, parecía un hada.

Cuando ella se irguió por completo llegándole el agua a las rodillas, abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hasta él.

- "Sus ojos, oh, por Dios, sus ojos…" – Pensó Inuyasha mientras veía su propio reflejo en dos lagunas de chocolate, inmaculadamente inocentes.

La chica al parecer notó su aturdimiento y sonrió sin entender. Inuyasha agradeció que no fuese demasiado impresionable o sin duda se hubiese desmayado al ver aquella maravillosa sonrisa. La joven se fue acercando a la orilla, hipnotizándolo con cada uno de sus movimientos y al estar frente a él, volvió a sonreírle.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Logró preguntar Inuyasha tratando de convencerse que no era más que una alucinación.

- Kagome. – Respondió con una voz melodiosa y delicada mientras lo seguía observando con curiosidad.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Se oyó el grito de una niña desde lejos.

La joven inmediatamente cambió su semblante a uno de miedo observando sobre el hombro de él y desvaneciéndose al instante.

- No… - Empezó a decir Inuyasha estirando su mano. – Te vayas… - Pero ya Kagome había desaparecido por completo.

- Inuyasha, ¿qué hacías? – Preguntó Kaede llegando hasta donde se encontraba el susodicho totalmente inmóvil pero este no pareció oírla, sólo se logró escuchar un nombre de sus labios.

- Kagome… - Musitó mirando embelesado hacia donde momentos antes había salido aquel fascinante y majestuoso ser.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, ¿qué tal el fic? ¿Está muy chimbo o está pasable? Bueno, aquí yo inventando, si no les gusta no me hagan caso xD. Aunque preferiría que si les gustara pero bueno, eso lo deciden ustedes. De todas maneras, ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión. Sayonara **


	2. El nuevo rumbo de las cosas

**Tras una ilusión**

**El nuevo rumbo de las cosas**

Inuyasha iba aislado del mundo mientras caminaba de regreso junto con Kaede, es que ¿cómo era posible eso? Es decir, ¿fue un espejismo? "Kagome" recordaba la melodiosa respuesta de la chica, no, no podía haberlo soñado, ¿y si fue un lapsus mental por el poco dormir y la pérdida de Kikyo recientemente? Aún así, eso no explica porque fue tan real ya que desde su punto de vista se encontraba totalmente despierto hasta donde sabía él. Tenía que eliminar sospechas, aunque eso le costara su dignidad.

Suspiró cansadamente mientras recordaba el rostro de la persona a la cual iba a acudir, bueno, mejor eso a que te cobraran. Después de ir al cementerio para dejarles las flores a Kikyo, dejó a Kaede en su casa y fue a donde de verdad tenía urgencia por ir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Srta. Taijiya, ha llegado un paciente sin cita, ¿lo hago pasar? – Preguntaba amablemente una linda jovencita pelo castaño llamada Rin desde la puerta, ella era secretaria de una de las psicólogas más respetadas del país pues era una de las mejores, quien había cursado muchos estudios en las mejores universidades de Japón.

- Ummm, dime el nombre del paciente. – Pidió Sango mientras fijaba la vista en su joven secretaria desde su escritorio.

- Inuyasha Taisho. – Respondió ella alegremente pues ese joven le caía bien, además de que le gustaba el hermano de este.

Sango se echó a reír y miró risueña a Rin.

- ¡Por Dios, Rin! Si eso ya no es paciente sino un ser producto de una mutación con todo tipo de patologías psicológicas. – Comentó entre risas.

Rin ante eso la imitó y con un leve asentimiento se retiró, tomando esa exclamación por parte de su jefa como un sí.

Luego de unos segundos, entró el susodicho.

- Hola Sango. – Saludó sin mucho ánimo.

- Hola Inuyasha, ¿cómo estás? – Respondió levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a él, claro, sin ningún tipo de contacto físico, ya que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba eso.

- En realidad, creo que me volví loco. – Comentó con aire entre burlón y echo el serio.

Sango rió y luego le señaló el mueble.

- Siéntate, creo que para esta si te tendré que cobrar porque no estoy obteniendo ganancias al resolver tus problemas psíquicos. – Dijo colocándose los lentes, tomando una actitud profesional que para nada tenía de serio.

- Pues, verás… ando alucinando. – Declaró mientras se sentaba en un mullido sillón con Sango al frente, sentada en una silla, la cual lo miró con una ceja arqueada. – ¿No te tengo que contar mi niñez otra vez o sí? – Preguntó divertido por la incredulidad de ella.

- No, gracias a Dios, prefiero ver "Criminal Minds" y me traumatizo menos. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- No, lo que pasa es que… te va a sonar ridículo, muy ridículo. – Le advirtió.

- Inuyasha, he escuchado las peores barbaridades y las mayores estupideces, si tuviste un sueño húmedo o no, o si te excitó un travesti, no me voy a inmutar. – Comentó "dándole" confianza a hablar. Inuyasha sólo suspiro cansinamente, después de todo Sango era Sango, así, bajo esa conclusión propia, empezó su relato de cómo vio a Kagome, cómo supo su nombre y cómo desapareció de repente.

- ¿Y dices que tenía alas? – Preguntó Sango mientras se encontraba afanada en su trabajo de tomar notas, claro, supuestamente, ya que se encontraba era escribiendo el nombre "Miroku" por toda la hoja.

- Sí, es que ella no era humana, parecía un ser sobrenatural, parecía…un hada. – Dijo en tono enigmático que Sango se lo tomó burlón.

- Bueno, como que si estás loco. – Dijo riendo. Inuyasha sólo puso los ojos en blanco ante tal diagnóstico. – Este, según lo que me has dicho, si, evidentemente tuviste una alucinación favorecida por lo que has vivido recientemente y por el sitio donde te encontrabas, que seguramente lo asociaste con algún cuento de hadas inconscientemente. Ya que dices que se parecía a Kikyo, parecía tener la misma edad o quizás un poco menos y su nombre quizás lo escuchaste en alguna parte que talvez no recuerdas pero que seguramente es de alguien que te agradó o que simplemente quedó en tu inconsciente por cualquier causa. Además puede ser que asocies las alas y el vestido blanco con el cielo, a donde esperas esté Kikyo y numerosos detalles que das que son producto de tu imaginación como una medida de dar a conocer lo que sucede en el interior de tu psiquis.

- ¿Entonces, estoy loco o no? – Preguntó hastiado de tanta palabrería.

- Nop, estás normal, quizás sólo necesites descansar, que yo sepa, en tu trabajo te dieron cinco semanas libres, ¿no es así?

- Este… si, me dieron cinco pero me queda solamente una semana libre ya que ya ha pasado un mes desde la muerte de Kikyo.

- Pues, entonces es bueno que vayas a lugares menos concurridos, quizás a sitios más abiertos, puedes ir a un spa o a un parque, lo que sea, lo importante es que te desconectes del mundo por un tiempo a ver si vuelves a un estado de equilibrio emocional.

- Pero de verdad parecía real. – Repitió frustrado.

- Bueno, si la vuelves a ver, me la traes y me la presentas. – Comentó riéndose.

- No, es en serio, no lo entiendo, yo juraba que era cuerdo.

- Y lo eres, no te aflijas por eso, hasta la persona más estable puede padecer de una alucinación alguna vez, siempre y cuando esto no se convierta en una patología grave que sea repetitiva.

- No lo creo, aunque no me la he sacado de la cabeza. – Dijo mientras se incorporaba en el sofá y se sentaba. Sango le miró a los ojos con ternura, Inuyasha para ella era como un hermano y le dolía que se encontrara tan melancólico por la muerte de Kikyo, posiblemente, otro efecto de "la alucinación" sería una forma inconsciente que hace su mente para tratar de olvidar a Kikyo en sí, quizás sólo esté huyendo de lo que siente, porque a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvo con Kikyo, parecía que había avanzado mucho su relación y un final tan trágico para cualquiera sería causa de trauma. Aunque claro, eso no se lo podía decir por precaución y por ética del psicólogo, ya que lo verdaderamente necesario era que él lo superara y no que se preocupara más.

- Sólo estás sorprendido. – Le reconfortó. – Ya verás que todo volverá a su cauce sin ningún tipo de problemas.

- Bueno, gracias, veré si voy a la casa a almorzar, no como desde esta mañana. – Avisó mientras se levantaba para salir. Sango lo imitó y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

- No te preocupes y recuerda que aquí me tienes para cualquier cosa. Si ves que eso te sigue atormentando, te haré una terapia psicológica con mucho gusto, no es tan traumática como la pintan. – Comentó picando un ojo y despidiéndose con la mano.

- ¡Ja! Ni loco. – Exclamó ya afuera, de donde se despidió de Rin y salió inmediatamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha salía del edificio un poco más animado, esta rara vez, Sango no le había molestado tanto como creía, quizás estuviese cansada para juegos o algo así, pensó mientras se dirigía a su carro. Al montarse en el asiento del piloto, posó sus manos sobre el volante y suspiró cansadamente. Recordó lo solo que era estar en su casa, veía ir a un spa cosas de homosexuales y lo del parque, eso era para horas tempranas del día, y ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Quizás ir a ese lago de nuevo no sería tan traumático, total, Sango le aseguró que lo que tuvo no es grave y ese sitio estaba más cercano que el parque a donde se supone debía ir. Encendió el auto y se puso en marcha a ese destino planteado.

Al llegar, bajó del carro y empezó a caminar por un sendero que daba hacía el lago. Siguió caminando admirando la arboleda y la fauna que se encontraba allí. El sol colándose a través de las ramas y el suave y armonioso cantar de los pájaros producían un efecto tranquilizante en él. Cuando dio con la orilla del lugar, vio la magnificencia del paisaje y envidio no poder vivir allí, pues, se sentía tan sereno y calmo que parecía el paraíso. Más allá diviso la cascada, de donde caía agua pura y cristalina. Hubiese querido compartir aquello con Kikyo. "Kikyo" La imagen de ella en su mente se hacía presente de nuevo. Recordó con tristeza como terminó todo, en donde sólo le quedaba claro la mitad del cuerpo de ella arrollado y ensangrentado en la calle que pudo ver gracias a una fotografía tomada por un periodista, la ambulancia que se iba cuando él llegaba a la escena del accidente y finalmente la fatídica noticia de los médicos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no, tenía que intentar superarlo. Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde su muerte, le quedaba otra semana más de duelo por así decirlo, tenía que reconocer que sus jefes fueron muy condescendientes con él, aunque en realidad, nunca le gustó ni le gusta que le tengan lástima. Volvió a suspirar, como se le hacía costumbre hacer eso, quizás era su forma de liberar algo del dolor que llevaba dentro.

Duró admirando el paisaje unos quince minutos más y luego se dio por vencido, no volvió a ver a esa hermosa muchacha. Se dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había venido. Volvió al carro y retornó a su apartamento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrió la puerta de mala gana, ya eran un cuarto para las siete, vaya que si había cola en la autopista. Dejó las llaves distraídamente sobre la mesa de la sala junto con algunos papeles que prefirió dejar en la casa que cargar en el carro. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua. Disfrutó del vital líquido recorriéndole la garganta pero algo llamó su atención. Sintió una bulla desde adentro, probablemente de un televisor, frunció el seño y dejó el vaso a un lado del fregadero. Volteó y salió de la cocina pues el siempre vigilaba de no dejar nada encendido y menos algo tan obvio y ruidoso como un televisor a la hora de salir. Caminó rumbo a su habitación de donde provenía el ruido y al entrar, en efecto, observó el canal de las noticias pero no vio a nadie allí dentro. Sigilosamente entró y tomó un bate que tenía oculto en el closet, que por cierto, estaba abierto pero no se veía que lo hubiesen saqueado, sólo talvez revisado. Sí, definitivamente alguien había entrado. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, sólo alumbraba el juego de luces provenientes del televisor. De un momento a otro, escuchó un ruido en el baño, caminó hasta él y cuando observó que la manija se movía, alzó el bate y se colocó en posición de ataque pero cuando se abrió por completo tanto él como la persona del otro lado pegaron un grito.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – Dijo echándose hacía atrás y viendo incrédulamente a Kagome al frente de él. – Ka…¿Kagome? – Preguntó sin creerlo y tratando de convencerse de que de nuevo, solamente era una ilusión.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews. Espero que el avance del fic les guste porque estoy conciente que el capítulo anterior estuvo corto y no especifiqué el tiempo, así que por eso aquí dije que ya había pasado un mes, sé que es poco tiempo de todas formas, pero es más aceptable que una semana o algo así, y como la relación era reciente, entonces tampoco es que Inuyasha se iba a desarmar por no tenerla consigo y la razón más importante es que es un InuxKag porque ya me acostumbré a la pareja y bueno, me quedo con ella, jeje. Entonces, en resumen, muchísimas gracias, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión. Sayonara.**


	3. Kagome, la nueva inquilina

**Tras una ilusión**

**Kagome, la nueva inquilina**

- Ka… ¿Kagome?

La chica al frente lo miraba con temor y no se atrevía a responder nada. Tenía los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que aún tenía el bate alzado y que eso seguramente era lo que producía miedo en ella, inmediatamente lo dejó en el suelo y se irguió lentamente. Cuando intentó acercarse, Kagome echó un paso atrás, aún temerosa.

- No me temas, por favor. – Pidió con voz suave, haciendo que la joven le diera un poco más de confianza. En ese momento, Inuyasha estiró su mano. – Ven. – Pidió amablemente.

Kagome vaciló antes de tomarla, pero mirándolo a los ojos y viendo la bondad en ellos, estiró lentamente su mano y tomó la de él. Inuyasha en efecto pudo sentir el calor corporal que emanaba de ella. ¿Una alucinación podía hacer todo eso?

Sacó a Kagome del baño, guiándola por la mano. Una vez afuera, se dio cuenta de que ella vestía una camisa de él desabrochada, en donde se notaba que debajo cargaba el vestido blanco de aquella vez e igualmente se dio cuenta como el largo cabello tocaba el suelo. Ella lo miraba expectante como él la miraba contrariado. Se mantuvieron así durante unos segundos hasta que Inuyasha se hartó de esa situación.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo entraste? ¿Eres real? ¿Qué cosa eres? – Preguntaba confundido. Kagome sólo lo miraba sin entender.

- Tengo frío. – Fue su única respuesta, mientras él veía como ella se abrazaba a sí misma.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó incrédulo.

- Tengo frío. – Repitió en el mismo tono.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Mascullaba frustrado mientras lo único que hizo como primera acción fue dirigirse al closet y tomar uno de los suéteres que tenía en una gaveta. Se lo dio a ella y al ver su confusión para usarlo, la ayudó a ponérselo. Una vez terminado el proceso, la guió hasta afuera de la habitación y la llevo a la sala, esta vez, Kagome le hacía caso dócilmente. Una vez al frente del sofá, le hizo seña de que se sentara y ella así lo hizo mientras él se mantenía de pie, al frente de ella.

- Primero, dime, ¿qué eres? – Preguntó ya que se había dado cuenta que ella estaba compuesta por materia, por ende, era real.

- Este…soy, ummm…ah sí, soy Kagome. – Contestó como si lo recordase en ese momento.

Inuyasha inhaló mucho aire antes de responder, pues esa respuesta no lo satisfacía en lo absoluto.

- No te pregunté quién eres, te pregunté QUÉ eres. – Dijo recalcando la penúltima palabra.

- No lo sé. – Respondió simple y llanamente.

Inuyasha volvió a inhalar fuertemente.

- Si no sabes que eres, dime, ¿por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó ya perdiendo toda pizca de paciencia.

- Ah, es que… no lo sé muy bien, fue como un impulso, como te vi esta mañana creo que eso hizo que se creara un vínculo entre los dos.

- Pero tenías alas para entonces. – Comentó pensativo mientras recordaba.

- Ah, ¿te refieres a estas? – Preguntó mientras se levantaba y se veía una luz que envolvió la espalda de Kagome para luego dar la forma de dos inmensas y esplendorosas alas transparentes. Luego, estas dejaron de brillar y se mostró a Kagome con un nuevo vestuario que consistía en un vestido blanco de tiras que se amarraban por detrás del cuello, que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y que poseía de accesorio amarrado en la cintura, una cinta color lila cuyas terminaciones acababan en dos pequeñas bolitas color rosa. Usaba unas zapatillas lilas y llevaba una corona de flores, que junto a las alas transparentes hacía caer en la conclusión de que ella era definitivamente un hada.

- A esas precisamente. – Contestó aún en estado de shock. - ¿De verdad eres real? Porque sino tengo que concluir que estoy más que loco. – Musitó consternado.

Kagome sonrió divertida.

- Ya recuerdo, soy un hada. – Comentó alegremente.

- No me digas. – Masculló sobándose las sienes.

- Pues sí, ah y, también recuerdo que si soy un hada entonces debo convivir con el primer ser mortal que me vea nacer.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo mirándola incrédulo.

- Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Aiko.

- ¿Aiko? – Repitió él.

- Mi guardiana. – Contestó feliz de la vida.

- Arg, ya va, paso por paso. Primero voy a llamar a Sango. – Avisó dándose media vuelta para salir.

- Ah, ¿a aquella amiga tuya a la que le cuentas tus problemas? – Preguntó inocentemente haciendo que Inuyasha se parara en seco y se volteara.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó acercándose de nuevo a ella. Kagome se encogió de hombros.

- Ya te lo dije, hay un vínculo entre los dos. Lo sé todo sobre ti y puedo leer tus sentimientos. – Contestó como si le estuviese diciendo que el cielo es azul.

- ¿Ah? Pero… pero… voy a llamar a Sango. – Dijo dirigiéndose presuroso al teléfono. Marcó torpemente y el familiar pitido empezó a sonar una y otra vez. – Maldición contesta… - Mascullaba impaciente y mirando de reojo a Kagome, para asegurarse que no desapareciera de nuevo, hasta que por fin escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado del auricular. - ¡Sango! – Exclamó como si hubiese escuchado la voz de Dios.

- **Ay, por Dios, Inuyasha, ¿qué te pasa? Pareciera que te hubiese dicho que te ganaste la lotería. – **Respondió Sango molesta por tal saludo.

- Mira, vente para acá, tú dijiste que si las cosas no se solucionaban me ayudarías, vente por favor. – Rogaba con la angustia reflejada en su voz.

- **¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?** – Preguntó preocupada.

- Sólo ven, si te lo explico no me lo vas a creer.

- Muy bien, ya salgo. – Y se cortó la llamada. Inuyasha suspiró y se volvió hacía Kagome. Ella se encontraba admirando cada una de las cosas que se encontraba en la casa. Inuyasha se acercó hasta ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó curioso.

Kagome lo miro con una de sus muchas y cálidas sonrisas.

- Me gusta tu hogar. Bueno, en realidad tengo poco tiempo de nacida, así que…

- ¿Cómo que poco tiempo de nacida? – Preguntó contrariado porque esa muchacha como mínimo tenía 18 años.

- Sip, ¿no has escuchado eso de que las hadas nacen de las flores? Porque en mi caso es diferente ya que soy la princesa de las hadas y he ahí el porque nací del agua.

- ¿Princesa? – Preguntó volviéndose a enredar con el tema.

- Sí, lo acabo de recordar. – Dijo riendo nerviosamente. – Cuando un hada nace, no lo hace como los humanos, que aparecen pequeños y luego crecen, en nuestro caso nacemos así y nunca morimos, claro, si por acciones de los humanos destruyen nuestro hogar, seguramente moriríamos, depende de la suerte más que todo. – Explicó tranquilamente mientras en la cara de Inuyasha se iban mostrando infinitas muecas y expresiones por el aturdimiento que tenía.

- Pero las hadas siempre son pequeñas ¿no? Pero tú eres del tamaño de una humana cualquiera. – Comentó extrañado.

- Ah, si, lo que pasa es que yo me volveré de ese tamaño pequeño como le dices, cuando termine mi misión aquí. – Dijo felizmente.

- ¿Tu misión?

- Sip, varias hadas nacen al mismo tiempo una vez por siglo, cuya meta es traer mayor felicidad a la humanidad, claro, en grupos pequeños, y eso lo hacemos a través de nuestra magia. Entonces cuando se nos avise que hemos cumplido nuestra misión dejaremos de aparentar que somos humanos y volveremos a nuestro verdadero hogar con nuestras familias. – Explicó para mayor enredo de Inuyasha.

- Entonces tu estadía acá es temporal, me imagino.

- Si, bueno… - En ese momento sonó el timbre, interrumpiendo la conversación mientras Inuyasha se dirigía a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró a una preocupada Sango, la cual lo primero que hizo fue chequear que Inuyasha se encontrara bien.

- Ya Sango, estoy bien, es psicológico mi caso. – Dijo alejándose de ella.

- ¿Ah? – Preguntó Sango sin siquiera saludar.

- Hola. – Saludó Kagome mientras veía como Sango arrugaba el ceño.

- ¿Qué hace esa joven con tu ropa? – Preguntó viendo a Kagome. Inuyasha volvió a mirar al hada pero él la observaba con el vestido y las alas todavía.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿No le ves las alas? – Le preguntó Inuyasha a Sango mientras esta lo miraba como si tuviese una cucaracha gigante en la cara.

- ¿Cómo? – Contestó sin entender.

- Inuyasha, ella no me ve como lo haces tú, yo tengo la conexión es contigo, todos los demás mortales me ven como una humana más. – Le explicó Kagome. Inuyasha la miró frustrado. ¿Ni siquiera iba a tener el apoyo de Sango? Además, ¿en qué momento le había dicho su nombre a ella? – Pero para que veas que soy buena contigo, voy a dejar que ella me vea. – Agregó Kagome mientras en su palma producía una especie de polvo dorado.

- ¿De qué coño están hablando? – Preguntó Sango ya asustada de estar entre dos posibles lunáticos.

Kagome sopló el polvo sobre Sango, la cual no lo vio pero si lo sintió, haciéndola estornudar varias veces. Cuando elevó la vista se quedó en shock al ver a esa joven con alas, una corona de flores y el vestido blanco.

- ¿Qué droga me metieron? Porque definitivamente estoy alucinando. – Preguntó Sango muy asustada mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha en busca de protección sin despegar la vista de Kagome.

- Para ser psicóloga reaccionas peor que yo. – Se burló Inuyasha.

Sango con todo y su aturdimiento levantó la vista y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su paciente. Luego temerosa aún, se soltó del agarre y se acercó con paso dudoso hasta Kagome, lentamente acercó su dedo hasta un brazo de Kagome y al tocar y sentir piel y calor corporal, se asustó y retiró su mano rápidamente.

- Está bien, no te haré daño. – Le reconfortó Kagome. Sango sólo se limitó a mirarla incrédula y asustada.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

- Kagome, princesa de las hadas y nueva misionera aquí en el mundo de los humanos. – Dijo viendo la confusión en los ojos de la joven psicóloga.

- ¿Misionera? – Repitió Sango sin entender.

Kagome al ver que con su verdadera apariencia sólo dificultaba las cosas, hizo que un nuevo brillo la envolviera tomando de nuevo la apariencia de un mortal.

- De ahora en adelante voy a ser parte de sus vidas y serán los elegidos para ver las maravillas que puede hacer el poder de un hada. – Dijo enigmáticamente dejando absortos tanto a Inuyasha como a Sango.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, este capítulo está un pelín más largo, espero que les guste como va el fic y por supuesto, espero que me dejen su opinión. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, arigato n.n Bueno, sayonara.**


	4. Más y más cosas

**Tras una ilusión**

Más y más cosas

- Maldición, estoy loca, sabía que eso se pegaba, razón tenía mi mamá con que la locura de mis pacientes se me iba a terminar pegando. – Gimoteó Sango incapaz de creer aún.

- Dios, que incredulidad la tuya. – Se burló Inuyasha desde atrás. – Te entendiera si estuviese viendo un vampiro o cualquier otro ser horrible pero ya es para que lo asimiles en este caso, ¿no?

Sango sólo volteó y miró a Inuyasha como si quisiera que Kagome lo transformara en sapo sin hechizo para revertir el efecto.

- Oye…- Continuó Kagome. – Quisiera que me ayudaras a mejorar mi imagen ya que… - Pero en eso una inmensa luz envolvió todo el lugar, haciendo que cuando se hubiese difuminado, apareciera ante los ojos de los presentes lo que sería la copia barata de Campanita.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludó cortés y formalmente la pequeña hadita que se había presentado. Llevaba un vestidito blanco similar al de Kagome en el diseño, poseía unas alas transparentes grandes a comparación con su tamaño, que cuando mucho y llegaba a los 20 cm. Poseía unas zapatillitas que parecían hechas con pétalos de rosas y su pelito castaño era amarrado con una complicada cola.

- Para rematar. – Sollozó Sango al borde de la desesperación. La pequeña sólo la miró altiva, algo bastante irónico, considerando su tamaño. De pronto, sus pequeñas alitas empezaron a moverse y se elevó hasta la altura de la mirada de los presentes. Se mantuvo suspendida en el aire mientras hablaba.

- Permítanme presentarme, inferiores mortales. Princesa.- Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Kagome. Obviamente a los "inferiores mortales" no les cayó muy bien el ser que había llegado pero necesitaban información, total, no habían escuchado muchas cosas sensatas últimamente así que algo más de leña al fuego no haría mucha diferencia. – Mi nombre es Aiko. Escuchen…vengo a darle las pautas de lo que tienen que hacer. – Dijo el hada viendo como los seños de Inuyasha y Sango se fruncían.

- Ah, tú eres mi guardiana. – Dijo Kagome recordando que segundos antes de nacer había visto a esa hada.

- Sí, princesa y sólo a usted estoy dispuesta servir. – Respondió Aiko con mucha formalidad. Inuyasha y Sango sólo pusieron los ojos en blanco. – Este, bueno, a lo que iba. Ya saben que la princesa va a estar con ustedes durante un tiempo, aún no definido. Ella se hará pasar por humana y ayudará a la gente de una u otra manera, empleando sus poderes. Cuando las altas autoridades que nos rigen consideren que su meta está cumplida, volverá con nosotros. Pero sin embargo, ella tendrá una misión alterna.

- ¿Cómo que misión alterna? – Preguntó Sango.

- Es decir, la princesa tendrá el deber de buscar la legendaria Shikon No Tama.

- Eso es una leyenda para niños. – Interrumpió Inuyasha aún milagrosa y extrañamente escéptico.

Aiko sólo lo miró sin una pizca de expresión.

- No es una leyenda, como dice el inferior mortal aquí presente. – Masculló resentida.

- Si soy tan "inferior mortal" ¿por qué el ser humano es la mayor amenaza para ustedes? – Cuestionó Inuyasha ya bastante irritado por el adjetivo que le habían puesto y dicho dos veces.

- Son mortales y no poseen la sabiduría que poseemos las hadas innatamente, por eso los califico así. – Se explico el hada sin inmutarse. – Entonces, su majestad tendrá que buscar esa perla y…

- Pero no entiendo. – Interrumpió Kagome. - ¿Para qué debo hacer eso?

- Esa perla aumentaría considerablemente sus poderes y sería una ayuda para cumplir su misión como nuestra sublime autoridad ya que a usted se le exige más debido a su papel como parte de la realeza. Además, se dice que la Shikon No Tama cumplirá un único e inalcanzable deseo que tenga usted, que segura y probablemente será la perpetuación de nuestra especie, pues, como se sabe, la extinción de las hadas se acelera con cada "proceso" del hombre.

- ¿Y si mi deseo es otro? – Preguntó Kagome contrariada.

- Ah, no se preocupe su majestad, su ser es esencial e innatamente bueno por naturaleza, por tanto, cualquier decisión hecha por usted es sabia. – Dijo solemnemente viendo como Sango e Inuyasha sonreían burlonamente por lo aduladora que sonó. – Son palabras del oráculo. – Agregó para intentar acomodar su imagen.

- Ummm, ¿y cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? – Volvió a cuestionar Kagome.

- Pues, todo el tiempo en que tarde en cumplir su misión y conseguir la Perla de Shikon, que pueden ser semanas, meses, y hasta quien sabe, años inclusive, eso aún no se sabe.

- ¿Y nosotros qué pintamos en todo esto? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Ustedes van a ser los propulsores y favorecedores de todas las obras de la princesa. A cambio, recibirán muchos dones que nos encargaremos de dárselos.

- ¿Y si nos rehusamos? – Cuestionó Sango.

- Lamentablemente no es algo opcional, ya que aunque lo nieguen, de una u otra manera, Kagome siempre va a estar presente y no se podrán deshacer de ella. – Sango la miró indignada ante aquellas palabras pero se limitó a respirar hondo.

- ¿Y qué clase de dones es lo que nos ofrecen? – Preguntó Inuyasha más interesado en el premio, ya que si no podían librarse de ello, tendrían que cooperar o sí o sí.

- Espirituales e inclusive uno que otro material. En resumen, la suerte siempre estará de su lado por el resto de sus vidas.

- Vaya, eso suena tentador pero ¿no crees que estamos bien tal y como estamos? – Inquirió Sango irónica.

- Es lo que le podemos ofrecer por parte de nosotros, ya será decisión de la princesa si ella les va a cooperar en otro tipo de cosas. Ahora vienen las reglas más fuertes que si no las cumplen será su mayor perdición haberlas desobedecido. – Dijo con un semblante aún más serio.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó Sango con los brazos cruzados.

- La princesa es un ser hermoso tanto interiormente como externamente, pero aún así, posee la inocencia de una niña humana muy pequeña. No queremos que se aprovechen de ella y de su buena voluntad para alguno de sus posibles sórdidos propósitos. – Amenazó recibiendo como respuesta inmediata la indignación completa de Sango.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Con quién crees que hablas? ¿Con la mafia? – Espetó sarcástica.

- A lo que me refiero es que Kagome va a pasar a vivir con un ser humano de sexo masculino. – Se explicó serenamente mirando inquisidoramente a Inuyasha. – Y el cual se califica como hemos oído a muchas humanas decir: "Un repapasito" – Comentó bastante azorada por tener que decir esas cosas que consideraba "sórdidas e inmorales" Inuyasha como reacción inmediata se echó a reír. ¿Un repapasito? Que forma de expresarse tan cómica tenía esa hadita. Sango no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona ante aquel comentario y también rió pero levemente.

- ¿Y eso que implica? – Preguntó Inuyasha aún divertido.

- Que puedes aprovechar la condición humana de la princesa para copular. – Dijo Aiko sin anestesia haciendo que Inuyasha se volviese serio en una milésima de segundo y que Sango tuviese que usar todas sus fuerzas para no caerse al piso riendo a carcajadas.

- No sería capaz. – Dijo Inuyasha en un tono letal pues la forma de expresarse de esa hada lo había ofendido, ella lo miraba como si fuese el propio hijo del mal.

- No estoy tan segura, lo reconozcas o no, la princesa es muy bonita y está entre el promedio de una mujer atractiva. – Contestó Aiko.

- Ya, deja el veneno. – Intervino Sango intentado evitar que el ambiente se volviese más tenso ya que sabía que Inuyasha se había controlado de no noquear a Aiko por el hecho de que aún en su forma de hada, era lo que se podía catalogar como mujer.

- ¿Perdón? – Inquirió la aludida sin entender.

- Eso quedó en claro, ya con nuestras "inferiores capacidades intelectuales" hemos decodificado la información. – Se explicó Sango en los propios términos del hada. - ¿Cuáles son las otras "normas inquebrantables"?

- No pedir favores que los beneficien personalmente nada más, no decirle a nadie sobre la verdadera identidad de la princesa, no poner nunca en duda su existencia. – Dijo diciendo la última oración despacio y observándolos fijamente.

- Fase superada. – Contestó Sango elevando las manos en señal de sumisión. - ¿Qué más?

- No la pueden engañar diciendo que su magia hará un bien común cuando la realidad es que es algo malvado lo que harán.

- ¿Qué catalogas como malvado? - Se apresuró Sango en preguntar, ya que ella ya estaba planeando unas cuantas bromas que quería hacerle a muchos de sus colegas y que con la magia que poseía Kagome sería pan comido.

- Todo aquello que perjudique de una u otra manera a alguien más, hasta en lo más mínimo. – Dijo mirándola fijamente a lo que Sango no pudo evitar resoplar fastidiada y desilusionada.

- ¿Qué más? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Si ustedes la ayudan a conseguir la Shikon No Tama, nunca, escúcheseme bien, nunca, jamás, podrán ser los que pidan el deseo, es un privilegio único e intransferible de la princesa.

- ¿Ya? – Preguntó Sango bastante fastidiada.

- Por los momentos sí, yo vendré a chequear todo periódicamente y cualquier cosa les aviso. Ah, casi se me olvida, la princesa aún no maneja por completo su magia, así que les aconsejo que tengan cuidado. Y por último… - En ese momento, sacó de la nada una varita mágica y con un solo agite envolvió a Kagome en un polvo dorado, similar al que había usado ésta con Sango momentos antes. Un resplandor la envolvió y cuando la luz desapareció, Kagome había cambiado bastante. Su cabello esta vez le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura y vestía un lindo vestido veraniego color verde claro sin mangas, junto con unas sandalias del mismo color. – Listo, ahora parece más humana. – Dijo Aiko con satisfacción. – Sólo me falta… - Continuó mientras que con otro agite de su varita aparecían mágicamente varias maletas que se depositaron en el sofá.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Sango aún atónita, cayendo en la cuenta de que después de todo, todavía no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de acontecimientos.

- Ahora sí, se acabó mi trabajo aquí, adiós. – Finalizó Aiko desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos.

- Wow. – Comentó Inuyasha mientras todavía procesaba la información.

- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Kagome mirándolos expectante.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango estaba decidida en que si se quedaba un minuto más en la casa de Inuyasha iban a empezar a llover sapos y ranas. Por eso, luego de revisar las maletas que dejó el hada, que no era nada más y nada menos que ropa para Kagome, pero de la mejor calidad y de moda, por lo cual, era la más cara. Habían de muchos colores distintos y poseían sus respectivos juegos de accesorios y zapatos. Sango optó por llevarse a Kagome para el cuarto de Inuyasha y allí le escogió una ropa, que consistía en unos monos deportivos grises con detalles rosados junto con una franela manga corta que era la combinación del conjunto de marca "Puma"; y sus zapatos deportivos de la misma marca.

- Muy bien, te queda chévere. – Dijo Sango asintiendo satisfecha.

- ¿Y para qué uso esto? – Preguntó Kagome confundida.

- Me llamó la atención. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Además, vamos a dar un paseo y esa ropa es cómoda para caminar.

- ¿Y tú? – Le preguntó Kagome.

- Yo me voy así como vengo.

- Si quieres, puedes tomar de mi ropa. – Le ofreció Kagome amablemente.

- No me lo pidas dos veces. – Le advirtió Sango viendo de reojo la costosa y sofisticada ropa.

- Anda, agarra lo que quieras. – Insistió Kagome.

- Bueno, si quepo allí, agarro, aunque... creo que hay que trabajarte lo de tu "misión" en el mundo humano porque creo que si sigues así vas a acabar utilizada. – Dijo escogiendo un conjunto de pescadores y blusa que venían con unos respectivos zapatos a juego.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A pesar de los innumerables peros y demás protestas de Inuyasha debido a la hora de la noche que era, Sango se llevó a Kagome a caminar cerca de la parte más concurrida de los lugares cercanos con la finalidad de que se fuera adaptando a este mundo. Igualmente, hizo que Inuyasha no fuera con ellas, ya que Sango tenía que aclararles las cosas a Kagome antes de dejarla con Inuyasha porque por más que él no fuese un promiscuo, era naturalmente un hombre de carne y hueso, con todo lo que conlleva.

- Bueno, Kagome, te voy a hablar de la filosofía de la vida. – Dijo con un tono burlón que Kagome notó.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Le preguntó en el mismo tono, sorprendiendo a la misma Sango.

- ¿Y tú no eras que le hacías la competencia a una niña de tres años, pues? – Se burló haciendo reír a Kagome. – Bueno, tú sabes como se reproducen los humanos, ¿no?

- Nop. – Dijo meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Entonces estás grave. – Dijo Sango dando un suspiro.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Kagome con el ceño fruncido.

- A ver... ¿cómo te lo explico? Dime ¿qué ves allí? – Le preguntó señalando discretamente a una pareja besándose que se encontraban cerca de un callejón.

- Mmm, es extraño, se supone que yo puedo leer los sentimientos pero no veo nada en ellos. – Musitó.

Sango sabía porqué había señalado a esa pareja, se veía por como se besaban y tocaban que lo que había en la mente de esos infelices seres era el sexo. En eso, Sango jaló a Kagome que los veía muy evidentemente y la atrajo a una de las tiendas que estaban a su derecha.

- Bueno... para evitar ese tipo de encuentros es mejor que no andes en la casa de Inuyasha o por lo menos al frente de él con: shorts cortos, franelas muy claras, mucho menos en ropa interior y recontra mucho menos desnuda. ¿Entendiste?

- Sí, y en realidad no tenía planeado eso... – Comentó Kagome bastante extrañada. – Pero lo que no entiendo, es que se supone que si están tan juntos debería ser una muestra de amor, ¿no?

Sango volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Sabes? Ya me está pegando el hambre, ¿por qué no le preguntas eso a Inuyasha? ¿Sí? – Dijo intentado formar una sonrisa y tratando de cambiar de tema por lo incómoda de la situación. Ya Sango pudo experimentar lo que experimentaría su mamá cuando se lo tuvo que explicar a ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de que Sango dejara a Kagome en su casa bajo una ceñuda y fulminante mirada de Inuyasha, se fue a su respectivo hogar.

- ¿Qué andaban haciendo? – Preguntó Inuyasha curioso por lo que Sango le hubiese podido meter en la cabeza a la inocente Kagome.

- Acerca de la filosofía de la vida. – Dijo sonriente.

Inuyasha suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- ¿Y a qué conclusiones llegaron? – Preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

- Bueno, hay algo donde me quedó una duda.

- Dime. – Respondió cansado.

- Cuando un hombre y una mujer están muy juntos y tocándose y otras cosas así, ¿con qué fin lo hacen?

Inuyasha la miró perplejo, no podía creer que ella fuese tan inocente hasta tal punto.

- ¿Estás bromeando, no?

- No, lo que pasa es que Sango me dijo que era mejor que tú me lo explicarás.

- "Coño de su madre, ¿por qué Sango me tiró ese muerto a mí?" – Se preguntó mentalmente teniendo deseos de poder ahorcar a su "amiga"

- ¿Y entonces?

- Este... bueno... yo... – Inuyasha nunca se había sentido tan cohibido en su vida. Necesitaba urgentemente librarse de esa situación tan pasada de incómoda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, a ruego de ustedes, aquí he dejado el capítulo más largo. Espero que les gusté y me dejen su opinión. Muchas gracias por los reviews, luego veré cuando les subo la actualización de "Fría como el fuego" intentaré no durar tanto. Por cierto, sé que por acá no se pueden hacer encuestas pero... yo de verdad quiero tener más o menos una idea de que es lo que les gusta más. Entonces por eso les pido que me digan... ¿cuál de mis fics les gusta más,aparte de este y de fría como el fuego. De manera que con los votos que obtenga, actualice y me meta de lleno en el fic que más les guste. Bueno, ahora sí, sayonara, espero que puedan responderme mi interrogante.


	5. El principio de todo

**Tras una ilusión**

**El principio de todo**

Kagome lo seguía viendo fijamente esperando que él pronunciara una oración completa, lo cual parecía que iba a tardar en realizar.

- ¿Sabes? Mejor dile a Sango que te lo explique ella, dile que como es mujer seguramente se podrá entender mejor contigo. – Atinó por responder Inuyasha siguiendo el juego de Sango y lanzándole la pelota a otro, por así decirlo.

- ¿Y por qué no puedo estar desnuda al frente de ti? – Volvió a preguntar Kagome con la más inocente mirada antes vista. Inuyasha se quería meter un tiro, definitivamente.

- No sería conveniente. – Contestó atropelladamente mientras su cerebro se esforzaba por conseguir respuestas coherentes.

- ¿Por qué? – Continuó con el interrogatorio.

- Porque son normas de los humanos, un humano no puede estar frente al otro desnudo porque es…inmoral. – Dijo haciendo varias muecas al escuchar sus propias respuestas.

- Am… - Musitó Kagome mientras parecía que analizaba la información. - ¿Ni siquiera cuando son amigos? – Volvió a cuestionar para consternación de Inuyasha.

- Ni siquiera cuando son amigos. – Consiguió responder.

- ¿Por qué?

Inuyasha se alisó el pelo por enésima vez.

- "Estas cosas sólo nos pueden pasar al coyote (el de los looney toons) y a mí"– Se dijo mentalmente. – Porque es así, porque si y punto. – Dijo ya cansado de inventar respuestas que se adaptaran al nivel de madurez de la chica.

- Oye… ¿dónde voy a dormir?

- "Bueno, siquiera esta pregunta fue más sencilla" – Pensó. – Ummm… pues, como llegaste de improviso, creo que por hoy dormirás en el sofá. – Anunció viendo la mueca de desagrado de Kagome.

- ¿No puedo dormir contigo? Tu cama es bastante grande, cabemos los dos. – Respondió volviendo a meter en un lío al pobre Inuyasha.

- "¿Por qué simple y llanamente no se queda callada y acepta todo lo que le digo?" – Se preguntó mientras miraba a Kagome como si le hubiese pedido 500.000 dólares. – "Porque es un ser racional al igual que tú" – Se auto respondió. – Bueno, si quieres duermo yo en el sofá entonces. – Dijo resignado.

- ¿Pero por qué no los dos juntos? – Insistió ella.

- Coño, ¡porque no y ya! – Exclamó exasperado viendo la cara de miedo de ella. Se arrepintió en ese mismo instante, si no se auto castigaba el mismo, lo harían las demás hadas. Tenía que controlarse más.

- Yo duermo en el mueble. – Musitó ella tristemente dándose media vuelta para buscar las sábanas y una almohada.

- ¿Y tú con tu magia no puedes crear una cama para ti? – Preguntó él recordando que Kagome no era normal del todo. Ella detuvo su andar y se volteó.

- No lo sé… - Comentó pensativa pero todavía se encontraba triste.

- Inténtalo. – Le alentó viendo como ella lo miraba con escepticismo.

- De acuerdo. – Suspiró resignada meneando su mano con un movimiento circular hasta que empezó a formarse alrededor de esta un polvo dorado. Cuando Kagome calculó que la cantidad que tenía era suficiente lo sopló esperando a que funcionara. Lamentablemente, no fue así. Lo que se formó de la luz que inundó la habitación fue un feroz león.

Inuyasha estaba en shock al ver a esa bestia en su sala. El animal inmediatamente reaccionó y lo miró con intenciones de cazarlo. La situación de verdad se había puesto fea.

- Ka…Kagome…. ¿cómo se supone que vas a dormir ahí? – Preguntó él haciendo que sus niveles de adrenalina se dispararan al ver a ese felino al frente de él.

Kagome no sabía que hacer, se había llevado las manos a la boca para no gritar pero estaba estática del miedo.

- ¿Qué hago? – Gimoteó.

- ¡Algo! – Exclamó él echándose para atrás cuando el animal intentó saltarle encima. Se encerró en la habitación más cercana, que era el cuarto de limpieza.

- Este… ay, ¡DESAPARECE! – Gritó a todo pulmón cerrando los ojos. Luego de su grito, no se escuchó más nada. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el león había desaparecido pero había sido real pues la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Inuyasha estaba bastante dañada.

En ese momento, Inuyasha abrió lentamente la puerta mirando de un lado a otro, asegurándose que ningún animal lo estuviese acechando.

- ¿Qué…demonios….fue eso? – Dijo tomando aire en estado de shock todavía.

- No sé… - Musitó ella. En ese momento Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que Kagome estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó acercándose rápidamente a donde estaba ella reprendiéndose mentalmente que en ninguno de los escasos segundos que transcurrieron mientras estaba en peligro, intentó protegerla.

Kagome sollozó más fuerte y se abrazó a él hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

- Perdóname… por mi culpa casi mueres. – Dijo entre los sollozos. Inuyasha se enterneció por su preocupación y no pudo más que reconfortarla pasándole un brazo alrededor de la espalda de ella.

- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. Yo fui el que te presioné. Anda, por hoy dormimos los dos juntos. – Le anunció viendo como Kagome levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba asombrada y feliz, sonriéndole con una de sus cálidas sonrisas. Inuyasha se la devolvió pero apenas ella desapareció por la puerta de su cuarto, suspiró cansadamente. – Esto es más difícil de lo que creí. – Comentó cansinamente mientras intentaba auto controlarse encaminándose a su habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Bueno, pero es que tú no puedes atribuirte la razón de su infidelidad… - Hablaba Sango con una de sus pacientes, una mujer que se echaba toda la culpa del engaño de su marido. - …a tu comportamiento, si él de verdad hubiese querido solucionar las cosas, hubiese intentando hablarte, ¿no estás de acuerdo con eso?

- Pero es que yo tampoco me lo propuse mucho, debí ser más atenta y… - La mujer se seguía auto castigándose haciendo que Sango tuviese que inhalar fuertemente antes de poder responderle.

- Y si hubieses sido todo eso de todas formas tu marido te hubiese engañado. No es cosa tuya, trata de entenderlo, ese… hombre que tienes y espero que sólo quede en un tenías como esposo, no te valoró lo suficiente, y ahora, al darte cuenta de su engaño, es mejor alejarse de todo. ¿No crees? – Continuó Sango en su exhaustiva charla con la mujer que se mantenía regia en su forma de pensar.

Luego de una hora transcurrida y con la mente de la paciente un poco más flexible, Sango la despidió de su consulta. Agradeció a Dios de que el paciente que seguía no había podido ir a su cita, aunque para consternación de la joven psicóloga, llamaron a la puerta.

- Pase. – Dijo con desgano. En ese momento pudo ver a la menuda figura de Kagome entrar junto con Inuyasha. - ¿Qué se les ofrece? – Preguntó burlona.

- Hola Sango. – Saludó Kagome alegremente.

- Hola. Por fin veo a alguien que no se echa la culpa de todo. – Comentó entre aliviada y sarcástica.

- No te creas. – Respondió Inuyasha recordando el incidente de la noche anterior.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué están aquí?

- Kagome tiene ciertas dudas que es mejor aclararle con nosotros dos presentes. – Anunció Inuyasha observando inquisidoramente a Sango. Esta se tensó al instante y se acomodó en su sillón.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó algo más seria.

- No entiendo por qué ninguno de los dos me quiere explicar como se reproducen los humanos. – Contestó Kagome con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿No te lo explicó Inuyasha? – Cuestionó Sango haciéndose la sorprendida.

- Dijo que tú lo harías mejor.

- Conque eso dijo… - Comentó Sango con tono letal y mirando gélidamente a Inuyasha.

- Sí… - Respondió él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de una charla acerca de la reproducción humana donde empezaron desde que se formó la atmósfera primitiva con los microorganismos hasta llegar al homosapiens y su forma de reproducción, los tres caminaban por las calles de Tokio observando las tiendas mientras intentaban superar un record mundial de instrucción, ya que la idea era hacer madurar a Kagome dándole la mayor información posible.

- ¿Sabes que podría estar curando personas con problemas mentales en este momento, no? – Le recriminó Sango a Inuyasha.

- Pueden sobrevivir sin ti si son los suficientemente inteligentes. – Espetó el aludido sin una pizca de culpa.

- ¿Para qué me molesto? – Suspiró Sango meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

En ese momento Kagome divisó a una niña perdida entre la gente.

- No consigue a su mamá. – Musitó mientras se dirigía a la pequeña. Sango e Inuyasha se miraron extrañados y con un encogimiento de hombros simultáneo siguieron a Kagome.

La pequeña sollozaba levemente mientras intentaba conseguir con su mirada a su mamá.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Kagome acercándose a ella mientras se ponía de cuclillas hasta su altura.

La niña al principio la miró recelosa pero luego de hipar un poco, asintió.

- Quiero a mi mamá. – Dijo la pequeña con su clara y comprensible necesidad.

Kagome la cargó y empezó a mirar a todos lados. Inuyasha y Sango la miraban curiosos. Luego de un momento, al parecer había logrado divisar algo y fue rumbo hacía esa dirección mientras que los otros dos la seguían extrañados.

- ¿Es ella su hija? – Preguntó Kagome a una mujer que inmediatamente volteó y observó a la niña, y que al instante sonrió aliviada.

- Sí es. – Dijo sin voz mientras la pequeña estiraba sus brazos a la mujer repitiendo como cien veces la palabra "Mamá"

Inuyasha y Sango se quedaron estupefactos. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Es decir, la madre y la hija tenían rasgos parecidos pero ¿para ubicarla entre toda esa gente? Cuando las desconocidas se hubiesen retirado, pudieron interrogar a Kagome.

- ¿Cómo carrizo hiciste eso? – Preguntó Inuyasha. Kagome le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Puedo leer los sentimientos de las personas, pude sentir la preocupación de la niña y la angustia de la madre. – Se explicó serenamente.

- Wow, ¿sabes? Si tú pudieses permanecer en la Tierra te diría que sirves para psicóloga un cien por ciento. – Dijo Sango sinceramente.

Kagome volvió a sonreír.

- Gracias…yo…de verdad no me quisiera separar de ustedes. – Comentó melancólica al recordar que su estadía allí no sería por siempre. Pero el momento fue cortado por una melodía que salía del bolso de Sango. Esta rápidamente sacó un pequeño aparato y al parecer empezó a hablar a través de él.

- Aló… ah, hola… ¿sí? Que bien… ok, nos reunimos esta noche entonces…si… yo también… adiós. – Luego de la corta llamada, en los labios de Sango surcaba una tonta sonrisa. Kagome sonrió emocionada.

- ¡Por fin! – Gritó entusiasmada haciendo que mucha gente se le quedara mirando extrañada al igual que sus dos amigos.

- ¿Por fin qué? – Cuestionó Inuyasha bastante extrañado.

- Pude sentirlo, pude sentirlo. – Canturreaba Kagome con los ojos brillantes por la alegría.

- ¿Sentiste qué, mujer? – Preguntó Sango muy extrañada y con el ceño fruncido.

- El amor de los humanos. – Anunció feliz.

- ¿Ah? – Dijeron Sango e Inuyasha al unísono.

- No sé por qué pero luego de que Sango hablara con ese aparato, pude sentir claramente el sentimiento de amor en ella. No sé hacia quien va dirigido pero es muy fuerte. – Se explicó obteniendo como respuesta inmediata un profundo sonrojo por parte de Sango y una carcajada sonora por parte de Inuyasha. Claro que, esta carcajada fue callada por un golpe de Sango en las costillas del aludido.

- Debes estar bromeando. – Musitó Sango haciéndose la desentendida.

- Claro que no, estoy muy segura. – Afirmó Kagome.

- Puede que para crear objetos no sea tan hábil pero no me puedes negar que para leer sentimientos es buena. – Le defendió Inuyasha más con la intención de molestar a Sango que de otra cosa.

- Muy bien. – Dijo Sango derrotada. – Ese aparato sirve para comunicarte con otras personas y hablé con…Miroku. – Agregó diciendo el nombre como si estuviese diciendo una palabra tabú. Inuyasha sonrió burlonamente.

- Ah… - Dijo Kagome entendiendo y sonriendo. – Entonces tú lo amas. – Dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

- ¡No! Bueno, no sé… - Dijo sonrojada. Inuyasha estaba que se quería caer al suelo riendo. – Mejor cambiemos de tema. – Anunció azorada. – Miroku me ha invitado a cenar, le diré que van ustedes dos, ¿les parece? – Preguntó desviando la conversación.

- Sí, quiero saber quien es la persona que amas. – Dijo Kagome entusiasmada mientras Inuyasha esta vez no podía evitar reír.

- "Y dale con el tema" – Pensó Sango dando un suspiro de resignación. – Ok.

En eso, los tres cambiaron su curso y se dirigieron hacía el carro de Inuyasha a unas cuantas cuadras más atrás sin darse cuenta que misteriosamente una pequeña pluma blanca había caído dentro del bolso de Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Terminé con este capítulo, milagrosamente lo hice porque tengo la inspiración nula xD. Bueno, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Si alguien se formula la pregunta de que ¿por qué el león no atacó a Kagome? Se lo respondo en el siguiente capítulo. Entonces, agradezco mucho sus reviews pues me alegra de que la historia tan extraña guste y por supuesto, espero su opinión con respecto a esta actualización. Me despido entonces, sayonara y Feliz Navidad.**


	6. La cena

**Tras una ilusión**

**La cena**

Kagome se encontraba en su propia habitación por primera vez ya que al ir a las tiendas, Inuyasha había aprovechado de comprar todo lo necesario para que Kagome tuviese su propio cuarto. En ese momento, eran ya las seis y media de la tarde y ella se encontrada debatiendo mentalmente sobre que debía usar, algo bastante extraño en ella, ya que siendo un hada no se esperaría de ella esa actitud tan común en las mujeres humanas.

- Ummm… - Musitaba en pose pensativa examinando críticamente la ropa que le había facilitado su guardiana.

- Kagome, ¿terminaste? – Preguntaba Inuyasha desde el pasillo, aparentemente cerca de la sala.

- ¡No! Dame un momento… -Le respondió Kagome mirando angustiada esta vez, su closet. – Es que… - Empezó a decir más para sí que para alguien más.

- ¿Es que qué? – Preguntó Inuyasha entrando a la habitación de ella. Inmediatamente Kagome volteó mostrando su ceño fruncido.

- ¿No se supone que ustedes tocan las puertas antes de entrar? – Preguntó enojada.

- Perdón. – Dijo él distraídamente. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Se supone que debemos estar allá en una hora.

- Es que… bueno… yo… - Balbuceaba volviendo a fijar su vista en su ropa.

- No sabes que usar. – Adivinó Inuyasha con una sonrisa entre burlona y compasiva.

Kagome sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Bueno… no tengo mucha experiencia en ayudar a una mujer a escoger su ropa pero me imagino que con lo que he visto puedo darte una mano. – Dijo él acercándose al closet y metiendo sus manos entre las prendas.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Kagome con los ojos brillantes de felicidad por ese favor tan importante que le hacía.

- Sí… pero no te emociones mucho, soy igual o incluso más ignorante que tú en estas cosas. Yo sólo miro el producto final, no me pongo a detallar cada cosa. – Confesó ante la mirada un poco extrañada de ella, la cual, pasó desapercibida por él ya que se encontraba lo que se podría denominar "concentrado" mientras imaginaba a Kagome con cada una de las prendas que pasaba.

- ¿Cómo que el "producto final"? – Preguntó dudosa.

Inuyasha la miró de reojo y luego volvió a fijar su vista en la ropa.

- Bueno, ¿cómo te lo explico? Ummm… ah, ya sé. – Dijo chasqueando la lengua. – Mira, tú cuando ves un pastel, ¿qué ves?

- Pues… el pastel, y deduzco que sabor tendría… - Dijo algo extrañada.

- Exacto. Tú no te pones a calcular cuantos huevos han usado para su preparación ni que tan vieja o nueva está la crema que le colocaron. Sólo ves cuan apetitoso está el pastel. – Explicó haciendo una leve mueca con lo pervertido que sonaba su propia analogía.

- ¿Y entonces? – Inquirió ella aún sin entender.

- Pues…así veo yo a la mujer con la que salgo. Es decir, no me fijo que marca serán sus zapatos, que tan caro le salió el vestido, si combinan los zarcillos con la ropa, sólo veo a la mujer bien arreglada y determino si me gusta o no. Y eso es lo que hace la mayoría de los hombres.

- Ah… ya entiendo. – Dijo Kagome decodificando el mensaje. – Entonces, ¿por qué las mujeres se arreglan tanto si ustedes no se fijan en los detalles?

- Para realzar su belleza, claro está. – Respondió prácticamente en forma automática.

- ¿No confían en su propia belleza? – Cuestionó ella nuevamente.

- Por lo general no, y las que sí, prefieren ser aún más bellas. ¿Si me entiendes? – En ese momento, sacó un vestido color lila que a Kagome le llegaría aproximadamente un poco más arriba de las rodillas, era de tiritas y poseía escote en "v" no demasiado profundo.

- Más o menos. – Contestó sinceramente.

- Bien, este te sirve. – Dijo dándole el vestido.

- Gracias. – Le respondió ella bastante entusiasmada.

- De nada. – Dijo sonriendo para darse media vuelta y salir del recinto. Pero en la puerta se detuvo y se volvió con una expresión curiosa. – Una pregunta... ¿por qué el león no te atacó a ti si al aparecer quedó fue en frente de ti?

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa.

- Bueno... al principio creí que era porque él se dio cuenta que yo era un ser que manejaba la naturaleza pero luego de mucho pensarlo, me da la impresión de que lo conozco, no sé… en el poco tiempo en el que pude ver su mirada, creo que… no es la primera vez que lo veo… - Luego sonrió. –No importa, luego le pregunto a Aiko. – Inuyasha inconscientemente hizo una mueca de desagrado total al escuchar ese nombre. Kagome sonrió aún más. – Entonces, si me lo permites, me voy a cambiar.

- Ok. – Y así Inuyasha terminó de salir de la habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya los dos iban en el auto, ya se habían hecho las siete y media de la noche y obviamente iban a llegar tarde, pues, estaban dentro de una cola debido a un choque que se había dado unas cuadras más adelante.

- Para remate. – Bufó molesto.

- ¿Para qué te enojas? No te preocupes, lo importante es que lleguemos. – Le dijo ella con su habitual actitud feliz.

Inuyasha la miró de soslayo, en verdad se había arreglado muy bien sin ayuda de nadie. Nunca se había fijado en los detalles que usaban las mujeres para lucir bellas y elegantes. Sin embargo, en este caso, le intrigaba. Kagome se había colocado unos zapatos a juego, y un collar junto con unos zarcillos también color lila. Se había dejado el cabello suelto y; viendo imparcialmente la situación, no es que se hubiese bañado en arreglos y sin embargo, lucía muy hermosa.

- Es que ya de por sí le caigo mal a ese tal Miroku. – Se explicó viendo como Kagome giraba su rostro para verlo, dándole toda su atención para que continuara. – Cree que me gusta Sango, no es por ofenderla, pero ella no es mi tipo. Se lo he querido dejar en claro, pero el tipo es terco como una mula.

- ¿Y por qué piensa eso? – Preguntó ella confusa.

- No confía en la relación amistosa de hombre y mujer – Dijo sin más.

- Ah, pero llevándome a mí se dará cuenta de que sí existe. – Le reconfortó Kagome con su típica inocencia.

- "No creo que seamos un buen ejemplo" – Pensó para sí, confesándose a si mismo, su inexplicable atracción por Kagome. – No, más bien verá que tengo pareja.

- Pero nosotros no… - Iba a empezar a protestar cuando Inuyasha la interrumpió.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero quiero que él lo crea para qué deje de acusarme con Sango, no es por nada, pero por ese tipo Sango y yo nos hemos distanciado.

- Cuida lo que es suyo, por así decirlo. – Musitó Kagome viendo como el enfrascamiento de la avenida se iba disipando.

- En realidad no conozco a ese tipo como para decirte como es, pero si a Sango le gusta tanto, me imagino que en alguna parte de su ser debe ser buena gente. – Dijo Inuyasha con sinceridad.

Kagome lo miró enternecida, a pesar de que aquel hombre no soportaba a Inuyasha, este último se mostraba más compresivo que cualquiera en su lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de una media hora más, llegaron al restaurante italiano. Cuando entraron, Sango sonrió al instante y les hizo señas con la mano desde la mesa donde estaban. Miroku se volteó y le dirigió una gélida mirada a Inuyasha y luego una curiosa a Kagome.

- ¡Que bueno que llegaron! – Exclamó Sango bastante feliz. Ella en ese momento, lucía radiante y llena de vida. Inuyasha sonrió al ver a su amiga tan alegre.

- Hubo un embotellamiento, lamento el retraso. – Se disculpó cortésmente. – Buenas noches. – Saludó a Miroku, el aludido hizo un ademán antes de responder.

- Buenas noches, señor Taisho. – Respondió en el mismo tono distante. Sango inmediatamente frunció el seño por tanta formalidad.

- Ella es Kagome. – Presentó Inuyasha.

- Gusto en conocerla, señorita. – Dijo Miroku, en tono esta vez galante.

- Cuidadito, Miroku. – Le advirtió Sango con una mirada furibunda.

- ¿Cómo crees, Sango? Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti. – Dijo reconfortándola, viendo como su novia se sonrojaba al instante.

Inuyasha y Kagome tomaron asiento en la elegante mesa para luego revisar el menú. En ese momento múltiples muecas y expresiones se mostraron en el rostro de ella. Sango la miró curiosa, al igual que Inuyasha, el cual, a su vez, era observado por Miroku.

- No puedo leer... – Musitó Kagome apenas audible para Inuyasha. Este abrió los ojos con sorpresa pues él si había notado que en el centro comercial, en las librerías, Kagome observaba los libros con curiosidad pero nunca pensó que no supiera leer, algo que, sacando la cuenta, era bastante comprensible sabiendo de donde provenía ella.

- Yo pediré por ti. – Le reconfortó él. Kagome sonrió aliviada. Sango al notar sus gestos, se quedó más tranquila, ya tendría tiempo para preguntar.

- ¿Y por qué han venido ellos? – Preguntó Miroku intentando sonar casual, sin conseguirlo exitosamente.

- ¿Por qué va a ser? Porque son mis amigos y quería que los conocieras. – Dijo Sango alegremente.

- Mmm... – Fue lo que atinó a decir en respuesta.

Luego de ello, pidieron la comida y el ambiente no podía estar más tenso porque no era posible. Luego de varios minutos más, Inuyasha explotó.

- ¡Dejemos esto claro de una vez, hombre! – Exclamó Inuyasha viendo como Miroku lo observaba desafiante. – Sango no me interesa como tú crees, ¡no te sientas incómodo por mi presencia por eso! Además... – Detuvo su discurso un momento mientras miraba a Kagome y se sonrojaba levemente volviendo a fijar su vista en Miroku. – Estoy atraído por alguien más. ¡Acepta de una vez que el hecho de intentar tan sólo pensar en Sango de esa forma es como un incesto para mí!

- Oiga... – Terció Kagome tímidamente mirando a Miroku. – Si le sirve de base para fiarse en lo que dice Inuyasha, he comprobado que Sango sólo lo ama a usted de esa forma, a nadie más. Entienda que usted, independientemente si lo ve o no, es el que ha cumplido con todas las expectativas que Sango tiene de un hombre. Yo tengo poco tiempo de conocerla, es cierto, pero...si me permite decirlo, confíe en mi intuición. – Terminó con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Miroku se había quedado sin habla, no se esperaba dos discursos seguidos.

- ¡Bien bueno que le hayan dicho todo eso! – Exclamó Sango bastante alegre. – Este terco de acá no me creía cuando le decía lo mismo. – Dijo Sango entre alegre por el apoyo de sus amigos y enfada por la incredulidad de Miroku. Este último esbozó una sonrisa y miró apenado a los presentes.

- Es cierto. No he confiado en Sango pero es que yo... no me veo tan exitoso como el Sr. Taisho y...

- Dime Inuyasha. – Le interrumpió.

- Muy bien, como Inuyasha es así... entonces... Sango se la pasa mucho tiempo con él y en realidad y a la hora de la verdad...creo que no tengo suficiente autoestima. – Concluyó sonriendo.

- Pero por eso no debe ser hostil con él, porque si nos ponemos a ver, todo está en su mente. – Dijo Kagome.

- Cierto. Sin embargo, estoy más tranquilo, después de todo, Inuyasha tiene pareja ahora.

Kagome estaba a punto de protestar pero un leve roce del pie de Inuyasha con el suyo junto con una mirada inquisidora por parte de él hizo que callara.

- Te dije que Inuyasha aspira a mayores. – Le apoyó Sango. Kagome se sonrojó y Miroku mostró una mueca.

- Yo no pienso de esa manera, Sanguito. Pienso que tú superas a cualquier mujer. – Dijo Miroku con su pícara sonrisa y tono seductor que era su verdadera forma de ser. Y pues, luego de eso, se formó la protesta de una Sango sonrosada y una mejora del ambiente considerable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lamento la demora, es que andaba de viaje y luego a última hora me acordé que tengo una exposición la semana que viene (xDD) y a echar carrera buscando información, en fin... una odisea jeje. Bueno, agradezco mucho sus reviews y con respecto a los demás fics, yo veo como resuelvo porque todo el mundo pide uno diferente, xD. Entonces, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sayonara.


	7. Los guardianes

**Tras una ilusión**

**Los guardianes**

Luego de una exitosa velada, Kagome e Inuyasha venían de regreso en el carro de él.

- Creo que debiste aclararle que yo no era tu pareja, porque entonces, cuando me vaya él volverá a… - Había empezado Kagome con su cháchara.

- Shh… - Dijo Inuyasha hastiado del discursito. – Dejémoslo así, lo que pase después de que te vayas es asunto mío.

Kagome lo miró preocupada pero prefirió callar. Luego de unos minutos volvió a abrir la boca.

- Tú dijiste que estabas atraído por alguien, ¿puedo saber quién es? – Preguntó Kagome con una inexplicable sensación de malestar, algo que no sabía descifrar porque estaba así, pero era algo que comúnmente se les llaman celos.

Inuyasha la miró de reojo algo extrañado por ese interés pero sin tomarle importancia, le respondió.

- No es nada formal, igualmente no tengo esperanza con ella. – Dijo para confesar pero sin hacerlo completamente.

- Pero ¿por qué? – Cuestionó Kagome confundida.

- Digamos que yo…ummm…no soy su tipo, por así decirlo. – Se explicó intentando reprimir la sonrisa, pues esa mujer estaba justamente a su lado.

- ¿Y cómo es posible? No se supone que según Aiko tú eres un….un….este… ah, ya recuerdo, un papacito fue que te dijo, ¿no?

Inuyasha rió levemente.

- Amén. – Dijo entre risas. – No, soy como cualquier hombre normal, nada del otro mundo.

- Pero…bueno, yo no sé de eso… pero yo te veo más bonito que Miroku. – Dijo Kagome con su inocencia que le caracterizaba. Inuyasha volvió a sonreír, pues, a él no se le clasificaba de "bonito" desde que tenía seis años. Quizás "sexy" o "apuesto" aún escuchaba decir a algunas mujeres con las que trabajaba, pero "bonito" nunca.

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí. – Aseguró asintiendo.

- Gracias. Ese calificativo no me lo habían dado.

- ¿Y cómo se te dice, entonces?

- A ver… - Dijo haciendo memoria. – Coño de madre, niño mimado, desgraciado, bastardo, etc.… - Respondió viendo la consternación en el rostro de su interlocutora.

- Me refiero por gente que te estime. – Se explicó ella enfadada.

- Ah, pues…desconsiderado, perro sucio, rata de dos patas… - Siguió él mientras sonreía y veía como Kagome resoplaba incrédula.

- ¿Algún halago te han dicho alguna vez? – Preguntó de brazos cruzados.

Inuyasha se lo pensó un rato.

- Sí, me han dicho…enciclopedia ambulante, buen amigo, hombre interesante, tentación andante, colirio para los ojos…y la última de mi repertorio que es "papacito" - Dijo recordando a un colega, a Sango, a sus diversas novias y por último a una pequeña hada impertinente.

Kagome sonrió.

- Entonces si eres bonito para las demás mujeres y un buen hombre para tus amigos. – Dedujo Kagome.

- No, a veces todo lo que te dicen no es verdad. Bueno, de Sango no dudo y tampoco sobre aquella chica que me dijo "tentación andante" porque déjame decirte que estoy más bueno que la palabra. – Empezó a bromear con tono dizque arrogante.

Kagome rió al igual que él y en eso se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado al edificio.

Subiendo en el ascensor, Kagome recordó la idea inicial de la conversación.

- Epa, y al final no me dijiste quién era la mujer. – Le acusó Kagome.

Inuyasha sonrió.

- Algún día te lo diré. – Informó viendo la mueca que hacía una Kagome desilusionada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de irse cada uno a su habitación, se cambiaron de ropa y Kagome empezó a detallar con más calma su cuarto.

- No hay televisor… - Musitó dándose cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Luego se dio la vuelta para ir al baño a cepillarse pero se encontró conque el baño estaba cerrado con llave, seguramente estaba en desuso e Inuyasha se olvidó de eso. Ella vestía una bata corta y unos shorts que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo, sin embargo, no le dio importancia a su poca vestimenta y salió así para ir al baño que estaba junto a la sala.

Al llegar al pasillo, se dio cuenta con que había una luz proveniente de la sala. Se acercó un poco más y vio a su guardiana sentada en el mueble repasando unas notas que cargaba, que al parecer, por la expresión de Aiko, no decían buenas noticias.

- ¿Aiko? – Le llamó Kagome. Inmediatamente la hadita saltó del mueble y con la gracia de un colibrí se quedó suspendida en el aire agitando sus alas.

- Majestad, buenas noches, es un verdadero placer verla. – Dijo la aludida con una pequeña reverencia. Kagome sólo sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco ante tanta formalidad.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Ah, pues…bien, princesa. ¿Y usted?

- Estoy muy bien. Dime, ¿qué haces acá?

- Estoy revisando algunas cosas, nada importante. – Dijo escondiendo rápidamente los papeles. - ¿Cómo la ha pasado?

- Bien, pero recientemente han pasado cosas extrañas… - Comentó pensativa. Aiko frunció levemente el ceño.

- ¿Se refiere a la pluma y a Raion?

- ¿Raion? – Repitió Kagome confundida.

- El león.

- ¿Ese es su nombre? – Cuestionó más extrañada aún.

- La pluma es un mensaje, usted sabe que cuando la sacó del bolso, desapareció. Eso es porque el mensaje que a usted le mande cualquier ser, me concierne leerlo yo. Y el león, fue por error, al usted no saber usar correctamente su magia, convocó a su mascota, que está íntimamente ligada con usted.

- ¿Ese león es mi mascota?

- Sí, es su guardián aquí en la Tierra y usted puede convocarlo en un momento de debilidad contra el oponente para que la proteja con su vida.

- ¿Pero tú no eres mi guardiana? – Preguntó Kagome nuevamente. Aiko suspiró cansada.

- Yo soy la líder de los cuatro guardianes que a usted le corresponde. Cada ser mágico de la realeza posee ese privilegio. Raion, que es el león, es su guardián en la Tierra. Kujira, que es la ballena asesina, es su guardiana en el agua, Tori, que es un halcón, es su guardián en el aire y yo soy la guardiana en el fuego y en el mundo mágico como tal.

- ¿Pero por qué tantos?

- Aún no se ha presentado, pero en cuanto aparezca el mal, nosotros seremos sus mayores aliados. Y con respecto al mensaje, esta es una lista que usarás de ahora en adelante. – Dijo extendiéndole un pergamino pequeño. Kagome lo recibió dudosa.

- ¿Para qué es?

- Esos son los nombres de personas a las cuales debe ayudar, viven acá en Tokyo, si logra cumplir su misión con todas, podrá tener el privilegio de ser llevada al sitio donde está la Perla de Shikon y de allí en adelante superar diversos obstáculos.

Kagome abrió el pergamino y se asombró de ver tantos nombres, entre los que figuraban y encabezaban la lista los de Inuyasha y Sango. Calculando rápidamente habían alrededor de 100, 150 personas anotadas allí. En ese cayó en la cuenta de algo.

- ¿Cómo es que he podido leer esto y en cambio, no puedo leer como los humanos?

- ¡Ay! Ruego me disculpe, su alteza. – Exclamó Aiko haciendo otra de sus muy comunes reverencias. – Le di el poder innato de leer nuestro idioma natal y no le di el poder de hacer lo mismo con los humanos. Ya se lo doy. – Dijo azorada haciendo aparecer su varita y sin darle tiempo de protestar a Kagome, agitó la pequeña vara y esparció un polvo dorado sobre esta última. Kagome estornudó un poco y cuando abrió los ojos, empezó a modular en otra lengua.

- But, I just, I can't… - Y al escucharse a si misma, se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

- Oh, lo siento, lo siento. Le di el don de hablar cualquier lengua pero creo que me pasé. – Dijo agitando nuevamente su varita.

Kagome tuvo otro baño de ese polvo mágico y lo que pasó a continuación fue aún más extraño.

- Meow, meow… - Y esta vez, más aterrorizada aún miró a Aiko como si le hubiese concedido una enfermedad Terminal.

- ¡PERDÓN! – Chilló la susodicha agitando una vez más su varita.

- Sí esta vez fallas, voy a… - Y en eso, Kagome se silenció mostrando una sonrisa al ver que ahora volvía a la normalidad.

Aiko agitó su varita pero no hacia Kagome sino hacia la biblioteca que estaba detrás de Kagome, de donde hizo levitar un libro hasta las manos de su princesa.

- ¿Qué dice? – Preguntó Aiko mientras probaba si su hechizo había funcionado.

- Cómo no hacer el tonto por la vida. – Leyó Kagome el título del libro exitosamente, pero al instante rió levemente al decodificar lo que significaban esas palabras.

- No me extraña que ese mortal lea ese tipo de libros. – Refunfuñó Aiko.

- Gracias. – Dijo Kagome mostrando nuevamente su habitual semblante dulce. Su guardiana se sonrojó de la pena.

- A la orden. Cualquier cosa princesa, invóqueme con esto. – Dijo entregándole una pequeña cadena de oro con un dije de unas alas unidas detrás de una flor, hecho de oro también. - Sólo debe sujetar el dije y decir mi nombre tres veces.

- Muy bien. – Contestó Kagome recibiendo el pendiente y observando como al instante desaparecía Aiko.

En eso salió un adormilado Inuyasha que miró a Kagome con sueño y extrañeza.

- ¿Aún no te has ido a dormir? – Cuestionó preocupado.

- No, lo que pasa es que vino Aiko y…

- Arg, esa pequeña hada, la detesto. Menos mal no la vi. – Masculló resentido. Kagome sonrió.

- Ve a dormir, mañana te cuento. – Le dijo acercándosele un poco para darle un beso de las buenas noches en la mejilla y luego desaparecer por el pasillo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I finished!!! xDD. Hola, bueno, hay tienen el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, estoy muy ocupada últimamente, así que no les extrañe si demoro en la actualización (culpen a los profesores de mi colegio, no a mí, que conste, jeje) Entonces, bueno, agradezco mucho sus reviews, mil gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a este fic, y este… sayonara xD.**


	8. La realidad y la distancia

**Tras una ilusión**

**La realidad y la distancia**

Inuyasha ya se había levantado, cepillado y bañado. Se encontraba vistiéndose pues, una llamada de última hora hizo que tuviera la obligación de ir al trabajo ese día.

Debía agradecer su posición social y laboral siendo tan joven, pero a veces detestaba tanta responsabilidad. Una vez terminado de colocarse su ropa y zapatos salió al pasillo, pudo darse cuenta que Kagome no se había levantado. Ese día iba a ir Kaede, la ama de llaves, ya que a él le daba cierto miedo dejar a Kagome completamente sola, sin embargo, como había llamado a la señora de servicio esa misma mañana, no había tenido tiempo de avisarle a Kagome. Con ese pequeño asunto pendiente se encaminó a la habitación de ella, tocó la puerta suavemente y al no recibir respuesta alguna, abrió despacio, cerciorándose que no estuviese vistiéndose o algo. Paseó su vista por cada rincón del cuarto y la encontró profundamente dormida en su cama, parecía el propio ángel en esas circunstancias, sólo que algo daba un vuelco a esa comparación. Kagome efectivamente se encontraba dormida pero había dejado al descubierto completamente una de sus lozanas y muy bien formadas piernas, lo cual, dio respuesta inmediata en Inuyasha. Tragó ruidosamente y con el autocontrol que le quedaba, entró en la habitación y se acercó hasta ella. Le zarandeó suavemente el hombro esperando a que se despertara.

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y luego de estirarse un poco, miró hacia arriba dando con unos muy familiares ojos dorados.

- Buenos días. – Le saludó él burlonamente.

- Buenos días. – Respondió ella con la voz típica que la gente tiene al despertar, es decir, soñolienta. Luego de ello, hizo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad y se sentó en la cama, arropándose las piernas en el proceso, para tranquilidad de Inuyasha. - ¿Te vas? – Cuestionó al verlo vestido impecablemente con una camisa azul claro y pantalones negros casuales, junto con unos zapatos negros a juego.

- Sí, me llamaron del trabajo, es más, ya me voy. – Avisó revisando su reloj. – Pero hoy viene una señora a hacerte compañía, ella es la señora de servicio o la señora que limpia, como le quieras decir. Su nombre es Kaede, es algo fastidiosa y tiene lo que se denomina el síndrome de mamá gallina, pero es buena gente. Entonces, quiero que te quedes con estas llaves… - Dijo sacándolas de su bolsillo y entregándoselas a ella. – Y le abras la puerta cuando llegue. Ella es algo prejuiciosa, por eso vas a decir que eres mi…emmm… prima.

- ¿No se supone que Miroku cree que soy tu pareja? – Preguntó confundida.

- En ese caso debía ser así, pero en este caso es preferible que tengas algún rasgo familiar. – Le aclaró imaginándose el escándalo que le formaría Kaede a él de comportarse como un "promiscuo" y todo lo demás si viera que está alojando a una mujer en su casa. – Entonces, hasta luego, regreso alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde. – Avisó mientras salía de la habitación.

- Adiós… - Musitó Kagome algo triste, ya que se había acostumbrado mucho a la compañía de Inuyasha.

Luego de escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, suspiró tristemente y se levantó sin apuro de la cama. Fue hasta el baño y se cepilló y bañó sin la alegría acostumbrada con lo que lo hacía. Se vistió con lo primero que sacó del closet, que fueron unos blue jeans y una blusa azul claro de tiritas. Se colocó sus respectivas sandalias y luego peinó parsimoniosamente su pelo.

Mientras se encontraba en este proceso, escuchó el timbre. Dejó el cepillo a un lado y fue hasta la puerta. Miró por el pequeño orificio que presumió que era para ver en el exterior y al observar a una mujer añosa del otro lado, abrió la puerta. La señora al verla frunció el seño, pero aún así saludo, aunque algo brusca.

- Buenos días. – Dijo como si no le quedara más remedio que saludar. – Soy Kaede. – Se presentó.

- Buenos días, mucho gusto, soy Kagome. – Se presentó Kagome de un modo más afable, dándole chance a la regordeta mujer de pasar. Esta así lo hizo, con paso presuntuoso y mirada desconfiada. Kagome entonces entendió lo que le quería decir Inuyasha que en este caso era mejor que se creyera que ella era un familiar.

- ¿Y el joven Inuyasha? – Preguntó altiva.

- Salió hace rato a trabajar. – Le informó Kagome comportándose siempre amable con la muy repugnante señora.

- ¿Y usted es…? – Volvió a inquirir.

- Soy Kagome Taisho, prima de Inuyasha. – Mintió viendo como las facciones de la anciana mujer se suavizaban.

- Ah, mucho gusto, señorita. No había oído de usted.

- Sí, llegué de improviso, estoy con unas transacciones legales y me temo que sólo pude recurrir a mi primo. – Kagome agradeció que había leído uno de los libros de Inuyasha que tenían ese tipo de términos.

- Ah, si, es que el joven Inuyasha es muy hospitalario, pero es usted muy joven, no tiene pinta de andar en esos asuntos. – Kagome sonrió ante la suspicacia de la mujer.

- Por suerte mi primo se ha ofrecido a ayudarme, es decir, nosotros no somos muy unidos, apenas y nos conocíamos pero creo sin embargo, eso no le quitó su actitud bondadosa y en realidad me ha quitado un gran peso de encima. – En eso, Kagome empezó a caminar hasta la cocina seguida por Kaede.

- ¿Y ya usted desayunó? – Preguntó Kaede mucho más amable de cómo había llegado.

- Oh, la verdad es que no. – Contestó sonriendo.

- Pues, entonces va a tener el honor de probar mis delicias culinarias. – Bromeó la mujer viendo como Kagome reía.

- Sería todo un placer para mí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Inuyasha, hombre! Tiempo sin saber de ti. – Exclamó Bankotsu, uno de sus colegas.

- Lo mismo puedo decir de ti. – Le respondió Inuyasha sonriente.

- No, chico, se te ve mejor semblante, uff, si. – Dijo examinando a Inuyasha de arriba abajo.

Inuyasha rió de buena gana.

- Al menos me encuentras mejor que antes. ¿Y cómo van los casos? – Preguntó expectante.

- No, mi hermano, hemos acabado con esos ricos coño de madres. No hemos perdido un solo caso. – Comentó orgulloso.

- No lo dudo. – Respondió complacido. – Nosotros no fallamos.

- Ah, pero ven, te tengo que presentar a una nueva integrante del bufete. Está como le da la gana. – Informó enfatizando la última oración. Inuyasha rió a carcajada suelta.

- Ja, ja, ¿y se puede saber el nombre de ese ser? – Cuestionó burlón.

- Se llama Tsubaki Kinomoto pero la puta esa ni bola nos para. Todos los hombres le echan los perros y ella ni pendiente. Vamos a demostrarle que en nuestro grupo también tenemos a un casanova. – Dijo en un tono de sed de venganza. Inuyasha rió de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres que la conquiste? – Preguntaba Inuyasha entre burlón e incrédulo.

- ¡De bolas que sí! Quiero que esa perra sienta lo que nosotros sentimos cuando estamos con ella.

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan malévolo?

- Conquístala, emociónala, si es posible te acuestas con ella, aunque esa parte no me la vas a contar, de preferencia… - Inuyasha volvió a reír. – Y finalmente la dejas como a novia de pueblo. – Concluyó felizmente.

- Bankotsu, amigo, has visto muchas películas. – Decretó Inuyasha divertido.

- No, ojalá, si más bien me he quemado las pestañas estudiándome las leyes esas que el gobierno a cada rato modifica. – Dijo refunfuñando. Y era verdad, a pesar de la personalidad jovial, Bankotsu era un abogado impecable, de una intachable reputación, envidiada por muchos.

- No te prometo nada, pero veamos como funciona la cosa. – Le consoló Inuyasha a Bankotsu, el cual, algo más desilusionado, lo guió hasta el interior del edificio.

Llegaron hasta unas oficinas y tocaron la puerta. Se escuchó que daban permiso para entrar desde adentro y abrieron la puerta.

- Tsubaki, querida… - Saludó Bankotsu a lo que se podría catalogar a una vieja prematura pues, la joven mujer ni le sonrió.

- Buenos días, joven Hirajisawa. – Saludó escuetamente. En eso, Bankotsu le lanzó una mirada a Inuyasha, como demostrándole que lo que le dijo anteriormente es verdad.

- Bueno, te quiero presentar a un colega, él trabaja aquí pero se había retirado por un tiempo por asuntos personales.

La mujer volvió a levantar la vista y se quedó boquiabierta al observar los ojos de Inuyasha y su anatomía en general. El aludido sonrió sensualmente.

- Buenos días. – Saludó en tono seductor. Tsubaki sintió que el aire de repente se había vuelto muy caliente y tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de poder contestarle.

- Bu…buenos días. – Tartamudeó levantándose inmediatamente de su silla. Rodeó el escritorio a una velocidad sorprendente y en menos de un minuto estuvo en frente de Inuyasha. – Tsubaki Kinomoto, un placer. – Dijo estirando la mano. Inuyasha se la estrechó sin ningún problema y le sonrió afable y falsamente.

- El placer es todo mío. – Contestó.

Bankotsu luchaba por no reírse ahí mismo, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque eso arruinaría el plan que el mismo había planificado. Pero para hacer el momento más dulce, tuvo una idea. Salió discretamente del recinto y una vez afuera llamó al celular de Inuyasha.

El aludido al escuchar la melodía proveniente de su teléfono celular, lo sacó de su bolsillo y al ver el número de Bankotsu, sonrió.

- Aló. – Contestó.

- Háblame amorosamente como si fuera…este… no sé, Angelina Jolie o cualquier mujer que te guste. – Le dijo.

Inuyasha observó a Tsubaki al frente expectante y aceptó lo que le sugería Bankotsu.

- Ah, ¡hola mi amor! – Saludó haciéndole un ademán a Tsubaki de que se iba a retirar para hablar con más privacidad pero en el camino siguió hablando. – Sí, no había agregado tu nuevo número, por eso no lo reconocí. ¿Y cuándo vuelves? ¿En serio? Fantástico, entonces esta noche salimos. – Dijo sintiendo la decepción a sus espaldas.

- Créeme que parecemos dos maricos. – Le dijo Bankotsu entre su risa.

- Sí, yo también te quiero. Adiós. – Terminó Inuyasha la llamada para luego darse vuelta y ver la cara de ponchada de Tsubaki. – Ah, lamento haberte dejado con la palabra en la boca. Bueno, un gusto conocerte, en serio. Entonces, ya me voy, no te sigo haciendo perder el tiempo. – Y antes de que Tsubaki pudiese responderle, ya había salido.

Una vez fuera y seguro que Tsubaki no podía oírlo o escucharlo, rompió en carcajadas siendo recibido por Bankotsu.

- ¿Verdad que somos dos perros sucios? O mejor dicho, dos viejos que nos la tiramos de jóvenes. – Dijo Bankotsu en tono orgulloso. – Dime que no te alegra volver al trabajo.

- Definitivamente, pero creo que me excedí y por cierto, no me voy a acostar con ella. Ya cooperé suficiente en tu malvada venganza. – Anunció Inuyasha mostrando un semblante más tranquilo.

- Créeme que fue sumamente agridulce y divertida esa venganza. Porque no me niegues que ese show estuvo de lo mejor.

- Sí, si. – Inuyasha se había metido ya en el ascensor porque si continuaba con Bankotsu, no iba a trabajar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Pues, si Kagome, entonces al final, mi madre… - Kaede se había hecho muy buena amiga de Kagome y le trataba muy bien. Por ello se había puesto a contar toda su vida con lujo de detalles. Quizás otro se hubiese aburrido pero Kagome siempre escuchaba atenta a las sabias anécdotas de la anciana.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, el tiempo había pasado volando y había disfrutado de la amable compañía de Kaede. Ella se encontraba inspeccionando la casa por última vez, asegurándose que todo estuviese en orden para luego irse.

- Bueno, mi niña, ya me voy, antes de que se me haga más tarde. – Anunció consultando su reloj.

- Me agradó mucho conocerla, será un placer volverla a tener por aquí. – Contestó Kagome amablemente.

- Ay, pequeña, me da un nervio dejarla sola pero en verdad me tengo que ir. – Se disculpó viendo como Kagome meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro y sonreía.

- No se preocupe, además, Inuyasha ya está por llegar. – Le reconfortó.

Luego de despedir a la señora de servicio. Kagome fue hasta la sala y se sentó con el control remoto en la mano, disponiéndose a ver la televisión.

Después de una media hora más, se escuchó como la cerradura de la puerta principal, era abierta. Inmediatamente apagó el TV y se levantó del sofá.

Inuyasha entró en ese momento y la encontró en la sala.

- Vino Kaede, me imagino. – Dijo al notar que Kagome estaba sola.

- Oh sí, es una señora muy buena y sus historias son muy interesantes. – Le dijo Kagome sonriendo. Inuyasha le correspondió la sonrisa.

- Me alegro de que se llevaran bien. Me imagino que te preguntó quién eras, de dónde venías y todo eso. – Prosiguió mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

- Sí, pero Aiko ya me había preparado para eso. Como sabía que en algún momento eso me iba a ocurrir, me dejó dicho todas las posibles respuestas. ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

- Pues…tuve un buen comienzo. – Comentó sonriente, recordando el incidente de la mañana. – Ha comenzado la brega otra vez, pero al menos me va bien y todo el bufete se encuentra en su mejor momento.

- Ah, eso me recuerda, le dije a Kaede que tú manejabas un caso mío. – Avisó Kagome.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú de eso? – Preguntó extrañado pasando a la cocina para tomar agua, seguido por Kagome.

- Leí un libro tuyo anoche, lo había sacado desde antes para ver como aprendía a leer, pero como Aiko me dio anoche el poder de leer su lenguaje, leí parte y pues, tengo muy buena memoria, así que recordé los términos usados allí.

- Me sorprende que lo hayas entendido. – Confesó honestamente. – Pero me alegras que le hayas dicho eso, así parecerá más real. – Agregó complacido.

- Oye, ¿por qué sonríes así? – Preguntó Kagome extrañada.

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé, pero sonríes extraño. – Siguió insistiendo.

Inuyasha recordó el asunto de Tsubaki y supo a que se refería Kagome.

- Luego te lo explico.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**El capítulo no estuvo tan entretenido así pero quería darle el papel de ser algo más realista, es decir, que Kagome e Inuyasha vieran la cara de la realidad de las cosas, porque pura magia no forma buena trama, entonces así, con ambas facetas, creo que me mejora la cosa. Independientemente, creo que lo de la muestra de la profesión de Inuyasha y la clase de gente con que trabaja, me pareció bien ponerlo. En fin, agradezco mucho sus reviews y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. También agradezco que me apoyen en la campaña contra mis profesores, pero voy a dejarlos tranquilos por los momentos, cuando reciba las notas de las primeras pruebas les diré si tienen que llegar a mi país de contrabando para invadir sus casas, xD. En fin, sayonara.**


	9. En mi mundo

**Tras una ilusión**

**En mi mundo**

Kagome salía del baño ya limpia y fresca. Se había cambiado de ropa para ponerse un pijama de mono largo y franela manga corta. Usaba unas pantuflas de ositos y llevaba el pelo húmedo y suelto. Había salido hasta la sala esperando encontrar a Inuyasha, pero al ver el recinto totalmente vacío, fue hasta la habitación de él. Tocó la puerta suavemente e inmediatamente sintió las pisadas desde el otro lado.

- Dime. – Dijo Inuyasha una vez hubiera abierto la puerta.

- Oye, necesito hablar contigo. – Informó Kagome seria. Inuyasha sonrió al notar el tono tan serio usado por ella.

- Créeme que en otras circunstancias hubiera malinterpretado esas palabras como el rompimiento de una relación amorosa. – Se explicó él al ver la extrañeza en los ojos de ella cuando Inuyasha sonrió. Así, le dio paso para que entrara en su cuarto. Kagome dio varios pasos al frente y se fue a sentar en la cama, quedando frente a él que se encontraba parado mirándola expectante.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó él aún con la "extraña" sonrisa que había notado Kagome cuando llegó.

- Bueno, antes que nada... ¿por qué sonríes así?

- ¿Ah? – Musitó frunciendo el ceño levemente.

- Sí, es que tú...tú siempre que sonríes... lo haces, no sé, de una manera más...cálida. – Dijo ella con algo de dificultad, lo cual, no entendía por qué.

- ¿En serio? Me entero... – Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Kagome frunció enojada.

- No importa. – Espetó azorada. – Lo que venía a decirte era que... Aiko vino el otro día y…me entregó esta lista. – Dijo estirándole el papel que llevaba en sus manos. Inuyasha lo abrió y frunció al ver puros símbolos ininteligibles.

- ¿Y qué se supone que dice aquí? – Preguntó al notar que no podía decodificar la información ahí plasmada.

- Ah, es que está escrito en el idioma de las hadas… - Musitó revisando en su bolsillo. – Lo traduje en esta lista. –Dijo extendiéndole otro pedazo de papel, un poco más grande. Inuyasha lo recibió y dándole a Kagome el primero, se dispuso a leer el segundo e inmediatamente frunció el ceño al reconocer varios nombres.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto?

- Son los nombres de las personas a las cuales debo ayudar…y necesitaré de tu ayuda para encontrarlas.

- Conozco a algunas pero a otras no, o quizá no recuerdo sus nombres. – Confesó él. – Muchas de ellas trabajan en la empresa donde yo trabajo.

- ¿En serio? Eso lo hace más fácil, así tú ya las conoces…

- Pero yo…estoy incluido aquí. ¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer por mí? – Cuestionó al ver su propio nombre en la hoja.

- No lo sé. – Dijo honestamente. – No tengo la menor idea de qué hacer. Se supone que debo aliviar su carga pero no sé como hacerlo.

Inuyasha se sentó al lado de ella con la lista aún en sus manos.

- ¿Y la pende... digo, la guardiana tuya qué te dijo? – Preguntó curioso.

- Debo buscar a esas personas y... ayudarlas. Pero no entiendo cómo voy a hablar con ellas...- Susurró cabizbaja.

Inuyasha se le quedó mirando dubitativo un momento, viendo que pudiese dar como solución, hasta que finalmente tuvo una idea.

- Debo estar loco pero qué más da... – Masculló suspirando cansinamente. Kagome ladeó el rostro y lo observó expectante. – Ven a trabajar en mi empresa, podrás ser mi secretaria, siempre me negué a tener una por mi complejo de autosuficiencia pero...dadas las circunstancias, te podría servir esa oportunidad. – El rostro de Kagome cambió de uno de asombro a uno de la más radiante felicidad. Por ello abrazó a Inuyasha efusivamente.

- ¡Ay, gracias! No sabes lo preocupada que me tenía ese asunto... – Dijo entusiasmada. Inuyasha al principio se había mantenido inmóvil, incapaz de creer aún que ella hubiese reaccionado así, por eso, le costó unos segundos mover algún músculo de su cuerpo. Sonrió "cálidamente" como le calificaba Kagome y le correspondió el abrazo levemente.

- De nada… - Dijo dubitativo. – Aunque…habrá que aclarar algunos puntos allá… - Agregó recordando lo mucho que le gustaba flirtear a Bankotsu, lo cual, la inocente de Kagome jamás se daría cuenta de cuando lo hacía, lo cual, podría ponerla en aprietos después porque… ¿para qué negarlo? Bankotsu es el más baboso de los hombres. Suspiró cansinamente ante esa conclusión.

En eso, Inuyasha ladeó el rostro observando la cara de Kagome, tan angelical y delicada. Sonrió enternecido. Kagome le correspondió la sonrisa.

- ¿Lo ves? Ya vuelves a sonreír como generalmente lo haces… - Dijo ella viendo lo perplejo que había quedado él ante ese comentario.

¿Su forma de sonreír? Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuando lo hacía. En eso, ella se levantó y le dio las buenas noches para luego salir de su habitación. Inuyasha se quedó pensando un momento. Bien sabía que no podía tener nada con ella…pero… ¿qué costaban unos cuantos días de felicidad? No le haría tanto daño, en realidad, no creía que pudiese lastimarla de alguna manera. Sólo quería…quería llenar ese vacío tan profundo en su corazón, sólo que no sabía como daría ese primer paso...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Kagome levántate, ya es tarde. – Decía Inuyasha mientras zarandeaba levemente a Kagome por un hombro. Vio como aún con los ojos cerrados, ella fruncía el ceño y se acurrucaba más. Él sonrió ante ese gesto. – Anda, no seas floja, recuerda que hoy te vienes conmigo para el trabajo. – Le dijo viendo como ella se obligaba a abrir los ojos. Sus marrones orbes se posaron en él, costándole enfocarle completamente al principio, pero luego sonrió somnolienta mientras se estiraba.

- Cierto…ya ha pasado una semana. – Susurró ella.

- Y ya son las siete y media. Entro a las ocho, Kagome, apúrate, es para hoy. – Le regañó consultando su reloj. Ella inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigía presurosa al baño, sólo que antes de entrar, se detuvo y volteó hacia él.

- Déjame probar algo… - Dijo formando ese polvo dorado de la última vez. Inuyasha no le dijo nada pero recordó el ataque del león, adoptando una posición de escape, en caso de necesitarlo. Ella se bañó en su propio polvo y una luz le envolvió. Luego de ello, cuando esa misma luz desapareció, ella ya vestía de forma profesional, cargaba el cabello recogido, la piel totalmente limpia, como recién bañada y su boca fresca y libre de bacterias que pudiesen haberse acumulado mientras dormía.

- Vaya…- Dijo impresionado.

- Si quieres lo intento de nuevo y… - Había empezado a sugerir ella cuando Inuyasha le interrumpió.

- No tentemos al diablo. Quedémonos sanos. Con eso es más que suficiente. Anda, apúrate y tomate algo antes de irnos. Cualquier cosa, mandas a comprar con el mensajero el desayuno. Kagome asintió y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Inuyasha tomó el bolso que ella había dejado en su cama y salió también.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ambos ya habían cruzado la puerta principal de la empresa y a ella ya le atacaba el nerviosismo, a diferencia de Inuyasha, el cual, inconscientemente se había disfrazado ya con su actitud arrogante y autosuficiente, mostrándolo en su forma de andar y la expresión en su rostro.

- Buenos días, Koharu. – Saludó galantemente a la recepcionista. La tímida muchacha le sonrió embobada devolviéndole el saludo. Kagome miró extrañada a Inuyasha.

- Sí fueras un ser mágico, ya hubiese creído que has invocado al espíritu de cualquier ser sobrenatural para que te posesionara. – Comentó ella viendo lo confuso que había quedado él con tal noticia.

- Es parte de trabajar, Kagome. El engaño, la imagen y la manipulación lo son todo, inclusive en algo donde buscas que haya justicia... Así es la vida. – Decretó viendo lo contrariada que ella estaba. - ¿No te agradó mi nueva faceta, no?

Kagome negó con la cabeza en silencio mirándolo con reticencia.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Exclamó Bankotsu recibiéndolo con una gran sonrisa que se borró de inmediato al ver a Kagome. La estudió de arriba abajo en milésimas de segundo y le sonrió seductoramente.

- Hola, Bankotsu. – Saludó Inuyasha poniéndose tenso al ver que su amigo ya había fijado su objetivo.

- ¿Y no me vas a presentar a la señorita? – Preguntó de forma pícara, con lo cual, Inuyasha no pudo evitar suspirar cansado.

- Kagome, él es Bankotsu, un socio de la compañía. Bankotsu, ella es Kagome, MI nueva secretaria. – Anunció recalcando el adjetivo posesivo.

- Vaya…nunca creí que requerirías de una… - Comentó extrañado dejando su vista clavada evidentemente en el busto de Kagome que se marcaba completamente debajo del ajustado blazer. Inuyasha nunca se sintió tan tentado de golpear a alguien.

- Pues, sí, ella es mi prima, es menor de edad… - Dijo observando que con ese simple comentario, Bankotsu se tensó y disimuladamente se alejó de ella, pues, con menores él no trataba. Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho y prosiguió. – Pero su estadía acá es por poco tiempo. Y al no tener a más nadie, no vi problemas en darle trabajo.

- Ya veo. – Dijo en un tono aparentemente neutro pero que Inuyasha bien sabía que era de decepción. – Bueno… - Prosiguió Bankotsu obligándose a sonreír. – Bienvenida, Srta. Kagome.

- Gracias. – Le sonrió Kagome inocentemente, sin saber que eso lo hacía más que apetecible para Bankotsu, que de no por ser lo que le dijo Inuyasha, ya la hubiera abarcado por completo en un coqueteo directo.

- Bueno… - Carraspeó Inuyasha al ver lo embobado que había quedado Bankotsu. – Voy a llevarla entonces a mi oficina. – Anunció jalando a Kagome por un brazo para que le siguiera.

Bankotsu asintió en silencio y él también se retiró. Ella le seguía feliz de andar con Inuyasha a tiempo completo nuevamente. Observaba que muchos hombres se le quedaban mirando como hipnotizados y las mujeres con un rencor que no veía de donde salía, pues no entendía muy bien porqué, ya que sabía que su vestimenta era la adecuada y no conocía a nadie como para decir que alguna vez había ofendido a alguien.

- Oye… ¿por qué esas mujeres me miran así? – Preguntó Kagome en un susurro a Inuyasha. Él le miró sin entender.

- ¿Cómo te miran?

- Pues…como con odio. Mejor dicho, siento un odio muy grande hacia mí y sabes que en eso soy buena detectando.

Inuyasha observó a las empleadas y notó lo que Kagome le decía. Se lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió con presunción.

- Eso es porque andas conmigo. – Anunció arrogantemente. Kagome frunció sin entender. – Andas con el casanova de la empresa, Kagome. Todas esas mujeres matarían por salir conmigo. – Ella le miró incrédula y él no pudo reprimir la risa.

- Hay más hombres en el mundo. – Dijo ella sin creerle.

- Pero ninguno como yo. – Contraatacó viendo como ella sonreía divertida.

- Es cierto. Cada ser es único e irremplazable.

- No lo decía por eso… - Dijo observando como ya llegaban a una determinada oficina, luego de subir al ascensor y caminar varios pasillos. – Mira, aquí es donde trabajo. – Anunció haciéndola pasar y cerrando la puerta una vez que hubiesen entrado.

Kagome estudió la oficina con su vista y se maravilló de lo hermosa que era.

- Disculpa pero… ¿qué eres tú específicamente? – Le preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha sonrió mientras una gotita bajaba por su nuca ante esa pregunta.

- Soy abogado de un bufete. Específicamente abogado defensor.

Kagome volteó y pestañeó confundida.

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- Ummm… es…bueno, yo soy un hombre que se encarga de defender a las personas acusadas por presuntos crímenes como robo, asesinato, etc.…

- O sea, ¿tú ayudas a gente buena que ha sido injustamente acusada? – Preguntó maravillada.

- A veces no son buenos, pero nunca un abogado sabe la realidad de las cosas. Sólo intento creer que mis clientes son inocentes y aquí se lucha porque eso se compruebe, cueste lo que cueste. Y tú vas a ser…como mi asistente.

- ¿Y yo qué haría?

- Pues… - Inuyasha en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía que carrizo iba a darle a ella como oficio. – Tú… - De verdad no se le estaba viniendo nada a la mente. – Vas a organizar algunos archivos y, ay, no sé, sólo busca a la gente que tienes que ayudar. – Declaro por fin, harto de tanto pensar en vano.

- De acuerdo. – Asintió obediente sacando su lista y repasando los nombres. Se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio y siguió leyendo.

Inuyasha sabía que tenía que acomodar la situación de Kagome allá, pues, ella había causado más que revuelo. Salió en silencio a ir a hablar con Bankotsu para que se encargara de regar la información. Lo encontró en uno de los pasillos.

- ¡Bankotsu! – Le llamó captando la atención del susodicho. - ¿De qué trata el nuevo caso? – Preguntó casualmente antes de abarcar el tema de Kagome completamente.

- Es serio, Inuyasha… - Dijo en un tono que hizo entender a Inuyasha que la cosa en verdad si era grave.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Sabes que Tsubaki anteriormente había sido fiscal del distrito. – Empezó su explicación abriendo un sobre que llevaba en sus manos. – Pues…ella durante su ejercicio condenó a esta mujer. – Dijo sacando la foto de una mujer de unos 45 años, delgada, rubia, que revelaba que en sus años mozos fue una hermosa mujer, a pesar de que no lo había dejado de ser por completo. Pero aún así, ya se veía algo demacrada y poseía una mirada vacía.

- ¿Fue condenada por qué?

- Asesinó a su esposo. – Anunció viendo como Inuyasha alzaba su vista y le miraba serio. – Eso fue hace 20 años. Ella tenía un hijo de seis años, por tanto, el muchacho tiene tu misma edad.

Inuyasha miró de nuevo la foto, sin creer que esa mujer hubiera matado a su esposo.

- Y ahora ella…hace dos semanas había terminado con su sentencia y la habían dejado libre, pero ahora se le acusa de un nuevo asesinato.

- ¿Y quién dirige el caso? – Preguntó Inuyasha revisando las hojas del informe.

- Pues, ¿quién más? El esposo de la justicia. – Dijo sonriendo con malicia.

- ¿No dirás qué…? – Cuestionó incrédulo fijando su vista en él.

- La fiscal que se encargará de la acusación es Ayame Wolf y sabes como es de guerrera esa mujer. Por tanto, amigo mío, de ti depende que esa mujer no vuelva a la cárcel. – Aseguró viendo el rostro de determinación de su socio al recibir esas instrucciones.

- Entonces…cuenta con eso. – Respondió devolviéndole el informe a Bankotsu. – Exijo ver a esa mujer de inmediato. – Agregó viendo la sonrisa de su amigo, que observaba como el jefe estaba de regreso y venía con todas las de ganar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ok, antes que nada, debo decir que el caso lo vi en "Justice" una serie que pasan en Warner Channel, no sé si la han visto. Sin embargo, a pesar de copiar la idea inicial (relativamente, pues cambié muchos datos), lo que sigue lo he cambiado completamente, por tanto, se puede decir que me "inspiré" con ese caso, más no estoy haciendo una copia exacta, dando a entender que no es plagio por ningún lado. Con respecto que no puse "amor desbordado" en el capítulo, es que vamos con calma, yo tengo un sistema para eso, primero se conocen suficiente antes de cualquier acercamiento así, y en los otros capítulos anteriores no ha habido mucho de eso, o sea, ya sabemos que Inuyasha está enamorado de Kagome pero no lo quiere aceptar y ella…pues, ni sabe como funciona eso. Así que por eso les pido paciencia, luego de terminar el caso que presenté hoy, me centro más en eso, ¿sí? Lo que me dijo Laura Black del caso que Kagome le dijo a Kaede, no es divorcio ni nada, sólo una excusa para que la viejita no la miraba con sospecha, n.n Con respecto a los reviews, pues, muchas gracias, les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y bueno, para que vean, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para buscar espacios de tiempo para escribir, primero porque parece que con eso me desentiendo del mundo y me relajo, y segundo, porque sé lo desesperante que es cuando alguien no actualiza muy seguido que se diga. Además, tengo la idea de un nuevo fic que publicaré mucho después, porque mínimo tengo que terminar con dos fics de los tres que estoy actualizando últimamente, entonces, quiero ir por decirlo de alguna manera "limpiando" la lista de fics pendientes. Y bueno, creo que me excedí en las notas de autora, xD, en fin, no les molesto más, sayonara.**


	10. El veredicto

**Tras una ilusión**

**El veredicto**

Kagome se encontraba entretenida observando cada mínimo detalle y adorno del amplio escritorio de Inuyasha. Poseía pequeñas libretas, un porta lápices donde había una infinidad de lapiceros, una extraña lámpara tallada en forma de iceberg con dos osos polares encima. Un teléfono negro inalámbrico, su computadora portátil, una impresora…todo lo necesario para realizar un trabajo de oficina.

- Kagome… - Escuchó que era llamada y con eso despertó de su letargo, ella que anteriormente estaba recostada sobre el escritorio, volvió a erguirse y volteó observando a Inuyasha que la miraba algo extrañado. - ¿Estás enferma? – Preguntó preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo que no tengo nada que hacer…y no quiero salir… - Musitó jugando con uno de los bolígrafos que había agarrado. Inuyasha notó que carecía en ese momento de la felicidad que acostumbraba mostrar. Suspiró derrotado y fue a sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado de ella.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó observándola con atención.

- Porque esas mujeres me miraron muy feo, además, los hombres me veían de forma extraña. – Dijo sin fijar su vista en él, sólo en el bolígrafo. Inuyasha notó que ella no estaba acostumbrada a un trato que no fuese amable, y tampoco se daba cuenta de la atracción que él tenía hacia ella pues sabía disimularla muy bien, sin embargo, sus compañeros de trabajo no, y naturalmente le miraban de forma demasiado descarada. Con respecto a las mujeres, pues, a pesar de un gran y envidiable currículo, todas eran una cuerda de cuaimas.

- Pero tú eres mejor persona que ellos y debes enfrentarlos. – Sentenció viendo como ella finalmente dirigía su mirada a él con cierta incredulidad.

- Creí que me recibirían mejor…pero tienes razón, vine aquí a ayudarte. – Dijo con una mirada desafiante, donde recobró su brillo característico. Inuyasha le sonrió.

- Muy bien, te vienes conmigo, vamos a ver a una…dama que debo defender. – Anunció levantándose. Kagome le imitó y tomó su bolso.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Preguntó ella cuando iban saliendo de la oficina.

- Mayu Kurosaki. – Dijo distraídamente mientras Kagome le seguía algo pensativa ya que al escucharlo fue como si ese nombre ya lo hubiese escuchado o leído antes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La acusada había llegado a la edificación de la firma de abogados "Taisho" donde, naturalmente, Inuyasha era el jefe. Observó altivamente a todos los empleados y ordenó verse con Bankotsu. El susodicho llegó a su encuentro con una de sus típicas sonrisas afables.

- Buenos días, sra. Kurosaki. – Le saludó cortésmente mientras ella le veía con cierta desconfianza. En ese momento, Bankotsu se dio cuenta que la mujer ya no era rubia sino que llevaba el pelo color azabache.

- Buenos días. Quiero ver a la srta. Tsubaki Kinomoto. – Pidió casi en forma de una orden. Bankotsu borró su sonrisa y le miró pensativo.

- En un momento. – Murmuró intentando lucir amable, sin embargo, no le gustaba la actitud de esa mujer. – Pero ella se encuentra muy ocupada últimamente, creo que es preferible que escoja a otros de los integrantes, ¿qué le parece el Sr. Taisho? Creo que vale la pena conocerlo, después de todo, trabajamos en equipo con el fin de ayudarle.

La mujer le miró dubitativa.

- Posiblemente…sin embargo, necesito hablar con la srta. Kinomoto.

- Entonces, venga por aquí. – Pidió guiándola hasta el ascensor, de allí, la llevaron a la oficina central donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome.

- Buenos días. – Le saludaron nuestros protagonistas a coro. La mujer respondió educadamente pero sin pizca de expresión en su rostro.

- ¿Usted es el Sr. Taisho? – Preguntó ella.

- Efectivamente. – Respondió asintiendo. – Me he enterado que solicita los servicios de nuestro bufete.

- Así es, se me ha acusado de asesinato de entre tantos vecinos que tengo, pero claro, siendo una ex convicta nadie dudaría de mí. – Habló amargamente. Inuyasha frunció levemente cuando observó que Tsubaki entraba a la oficina. Mayu se volteó y la miró con rencor.

- Vaya…no esperaba encontrarme con usted nuevamente. – Dijo Tsubaki fríamente sacando su teléfono celular y pasándole un mensaje de texto a Bankotsu diciendo "Llama a la policía" mientras se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño extrañado al leer el mensaje pero haciéndole caso a la orden, salió discretamente para avisarle a la secretaria que llamara a los oficiales. Inuyasha se dio cuenta del movimiento y miró inquisidoramente a Tsubaki.

- Sí, me imagino que usted en sus aires de burguesa no se acuerda de una inocente que fue condenada injustamente. – Dijo con odio y los ojos entornados. Tsubaki le miró despectivamente sin inmutarse.

- No me arrepiento de lo que hice. – Respondió con seguridad. – Usted asesinó a su esposo y debía pagar por ello. Todos dicen que son inocentes y en realidad, son culpables.

- Me imaginé que nunca aceptaría su error. – Suspiró derrotada. – Mire, este es mi hijo, tenía seis años la última vez que lo vi. – Continuó mientras le mostraba la foto de un niño pelo castaño y ojos marrones que sonreía alegre ante la cámara. - Sin embargo, ahora como ya no es fiscal, necesito de sus servicios para que me defienda en esta acusación.

- Olvídelo. – Decretó en tono neutro y letal.

- Un momento… - Intervino Inuyasha acercándose a ambas mujeres. – Ella ha solicitado los servicios que ofrece la firma, y se los vamos a dar. – Aseguró mirando a Tsubaki de forma desafiante. La aludida mostró una mueca pero antes de responder, unos policías irrumpieron en busca de la Sra. Kurosaki.

Inuyasha así como los demás miembros del bufete tuvieron que quedarse sin hacer nada mientras veían como la mujer forcejeaba en vano por zafarse.

- ¡Tú sabes que soy inocente! – Le gritó a Tsubaki mientras se la llevaban. - ¡Me debes lo que me hiciste! – Dijo para luego salir por completo de la habitación. Tsubaki mantuvo la mirada en la puerta durante unos instantes antes de suspirar preocupada. Luego se volteó y observó a los presentes que la miraban expectantes.

- Esa mujer fue culpable de ese caso y estoy segura que asesinó de nuevo. – Les dijo seria.

- Aún así…- Replicó Inuyasha. – Ella ahora es nuestro cliente y debemos serles fieles y creer que es inocente.

- Esa gente invadió nuestro hogar y ahora vamos a vengarnos sacando a esa mujer de sus garras. – Agregó Bankotsu.

Kagome observaba la mirada determinante en ambos caballeros y se quedaba sorprendida de la pasión con la que ejercían sus profesiones. En eso, Bankotsu y Tsubaki se retiraron.

- Inuyasha… - Le llamó Kagome al ver que él también iba a salir. El aludido volteó y le miró. – Esa mujer…ella está en la lista. – Dijo viendo el asombro en el rostro de Inuyasha.

- ¿Tu lista? ¿A las personas que debes ayudar? – Preguntó incrédulo viendo como Kagome asentía con semblante serio.

- Debes sacarla de allí, necesito hablar con ella. – Dijo Kagome firmemente viendo como Inuyasha asentía en silencio.

Salieron rápidamente de la oficina y se dirigieron al ayuntamiento donde tenían retenida a Mayu, no sin antes, pedir una orden al juez para poder visitarla. Y así, la fueron a interrogar.

- Sra. Kurosaki… - Había empezado a hablar Inuyasha.

- Dígame Mayu. – Le interrumpió. Inuyasha asintió rápidamente.

- Hemos pedido al juez que no se le juzgue por lo que haya sido condenada anteriormente. Sin embargo, necesitamos tener esto claro. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

Mayu suspiró cansinamente.

- Fui injustamente acusada de haber asesinado a mi esposo. Yo había salido a hacer unas compras para la cena y cuando llegué…estaba mi esposo muerto en el suelo cubierto de sangre y mi hijo llorando desconsoladamente que de hecho, ahora piensa que maté a su papá. En ese entonces se me acusó de haberlo hecho, quise hablar con la fiscal en ese momento pero se rehusó… - Dijo observando a Tsubaki que se mantenía recostada a la pared con los brazos cruzados.

- No se me permitía en ese entonces el contacto con los acusados. – Se defendió Tsubaki. Mayu sólo volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Y esta vez qué pasó? – Cuestionó Bankotsu.

- Era quincena, día en que el casero debía cobrar la renta. Él siempre cobraba en efectivo y ese día recibía una cantidad considerable. Lo encontraron muerto y me acusó a mí un supuesto testigo. Sería lógico siendo una ex convicta sin contar que no estaba precisamente en una buena situación económica…pero soy inocente de ambos crímenes. – Sentenció vehemente. Inuyasha le estudió en silencio durante unos segundos.

- Por cuestiones de…prevención, deberá quedarse aquí hasta el juicio. ¿De acuerdo? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- ¿Acaso he tenido alguna vez oportunidad de rehusarme? – Preguntó entre irónica y dolida. A Kagome no se le permitió estar dentro de la habitación pero sabía que esa mujer, a pesar que no lucía como una santa, había sido inocente de esos crímenes. – Sin embargo… - Continuó Mayu. – Voy a testificar ante el jurado. – Declaró para asombro de los abogados.

- No es buena idea… - Había empezado Bankotsu pero fue interrumpido por Tsubaki.

- Sólo arruinarías todo. – Dijo fríamente. Mayu le miró dolida y se levantó bruscamente de la silla.

- ¡Esa vez le hice caso a mi abogado de no testificar pero si voy a ser llevada presa tengo derecho a que se me escuche! ¡A decirle a toda esa gente que soy totalmente inocente! – Exclamó descargando toda su frustración. Tsubaki no le respondió e Inuyasha y Bankotsu intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

- Muy bien… - Aceptó Inuyasha pacientemente. – Entonces déjenos el trabajo a nosotros.

Cuando salieron, Kagome inmediatamente corrió hacia Inuyasha.

- Esa mujer es inocente. – Dijo segura. Inuyasha le miró y por la seriedad que revelaban sus ojos al parecer era así.

- Ahora hay que probarlo… - Comentó caminando con la vista al frente. Kagome le siguió algo confusa por la fiereza que ahora Inuyasha mostraba tan constantemente.

- Bankotsu… - Le llamó Tsubaki caminando al lado del aludido, que ladeó su rostro para mirarla. – Ten… - Dijo dándole unas carpetas con unos archivos. Y sin mirarle, continuó hablando. – Son los archivos referentes al primer caso de la Sra. Kurosaki. Necesito que veas que errores tiene para poder usarlos en caso de que saquen a relucir el primer asesinato.

Bankotsu le miró serio y asintió.

- Fuiste una excelente fiscal, no me cabe duda de eso…- Dijo él viendo como Tsubaki le miraba atenta. – Pero ahora estás de nuestro lado y debes creer en el cliente, de lo contrario, no podrás ayudarla como es debido.

Tsubaki permaneció en silencio y finalmente salieron de la edificación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos días después, Bankotsu entraba en la oficina de Inuyasha.

- Sesshomaru llega mañana… - Avisó viendo como la mirada ambarina del aludido se posaba en él. – Encontramos la dirección del hijo de Mayu. Necesitamos que testifique en su defensa. Y… ¿dónde está Tsubaki? – preguntó buscándola con la mirada.

- Fue hasta la escena del crimen. Si quieres ve, acaba de salir. – Informó viendo como Bankotsu asentía, dejaba una carpeta sobre el escritorio y salía inmediatamente.

Inuyasha tomó la carpeta y la abrió dando con un par de ojos color miel de un muchacho de aspecto débil pero amable. En eso, observó a Kagome que se encontraba mirando el suelo, posiblemente contando cuantas baldosas había ya que debía reconocer que la había ignorado por completo y ella estaba harta del asunto.

- Kagome… - Le llamó mientras veía como ella levantaba su cabeza lentamente y posaba su mirada en él. – Aquí es donde actúas tú. – Anunció ante el asombro de ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome revisó la dirección una vez más y se dijo que era allí, observó la foto del chico para confirmar que fuera él. Tocó la puerta algo nerviosa y sintió las pisadas de adentro que se acercaban a la puerta. Finalmente, fue abierta y dio con el rostro del muchacho que tanto estaban buscando.

El joven la miró de arriba abajo y viceversa, finalmente, luego del escrutinio posó sus ojos en los de ella. Kagome inhaló hondo antes de hablar.

- Buenas tardes. Usted debe ser el joven Hoyo Kurosaki. Soy Kagome, vengo de parte de la defensa de su madre… - Había empezado a hablar notando como el muchacho mostraba una mueca y le miraba despectivamente.

- ¿Qué quiere? – Le interrumpió. Kagome quedó sorprendida, pues, sabía por su intuición que ese joven generalmente no se comporta así.

- Quiero hablar con usted… - Dijo en tono suave viendo como el joven vacilaba antes de asentir y dejarla pasar a duras penas. Kagome se adentró en el apartamento y se volteó quedando cara a cara con el hombre.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó él con las manos en la cintura.

- Quiero que testifique a favor de su mamá…

- Me rehúso. – Le interrumpió nuevamente.

- ¿Usted realmente piensa que ella es culpable? – Cuestionó viendo el dolor en la mirada de Hoyo.

- No son buenos recuerdos. Y estoy seguro que los abogados dicen lo que sea para aprovecharse de la gente. Me niego a testificar a su favor.

- Sí está tan seguro pues, no me queda más que hacer. Sé que era pequeño pero debe recordar que su mamá sería incapaz de hacerle daño a su papá. Además, no soy abogada, sólo alguien que quiere que ustedes se arreglen, pues, sé que su mamá es inocente, si no le cree a ella, entonces créame a mí.

Kagome notó como el joven se mostraba confuso y dolido. Vio como se servía una copa de licor y la apuraba de un solo trago.

- Le ruego que se vaya. – Pidió casi sin voz. – Ya he dado mi respuesta. – Esta vez miró a Kagome de forma determinante y ella supo que no podría hacerlo entrar en razón tan fácilmente. Asintió en silencio y se retiró no sin antes darle una última mirada, donde expresaba toda la compasión que sentía por él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Tsubaki! – Llamó Bankotsu viendo como la aludida estaba afanada estudiando todos los ángulos donde según el testigo observó a Mayu asesinar al casero. – Tsubaki… - Repitió viendo como ella ladeaba el rostro dando su fría mirada con él. – He analizado los archivos que me has dado… - Empezó con cierta dificultad. Tsubaki frunció.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- En lo que respecta al procedimiento todo está impecable, pero… - En eso sacó su laptop de su morral y la colocó en una superficie plana. Tsubaki se acercó a él y miró el diseño de un mapa que había en la pantalla. – La fiscalía alego en el primer caso que ella pudo llegar a tiempo para matar a su esposo si se fue por el camino corto, a pesar que ella dijo que se había ido por el camino largo.

- Fue por el corto que se fue y dijo eso para parecer inocente, naturalmente. – Interrumpió segura. Bankotsu le miró con pena.

- Revisé como estuvo la zona en esa época y…el camino corto estaba cerrado. Se fue por el largo y no pudo llegar a la hora del asesinato.

- ¿Cómo? – Frunció ella.

- Probablemente no se les informó de esto puesto que estas zonas siempre están cambiantes, sin embargo, ella no pudo haber llegado a la hora de la aniquilación de su esposo. – Dijo viendo como Tsubaki se quedaba estática observando la pantalla y sumida en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – Gimió ella llevándose una mano a la boca luego de unos instantes donde analizó la información. – Condené a una mujer inocente. – Decretó en un murmullo viendo como Bankotsu le miraba compasivo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Inuyasha al ver que llegaban tanto Bankotsu, Tsubaki y Kagome.

Kagome apretaba el borde de la blusa nerviosa.

- No quiso testificar a nuestro favor. – Dijo ella casi en un susurro. Inuyasha frunció pero no iba a descargar la rabia en Kagome, así que sólo se limitó a asentir.

- Descubrimos en la escena del crimen que a la hora que el testigo dijo haber visto a Mayu, era totalmente imposible, puesto que a las doce y media el reflejo del sol tapa la ventana y no deja observar absolutamente nada. Lo más posible es que el testigo la haya visto cuando los policías la arrestaron como principal sospechosa y cuando le interrogaron a él de los diversos sospechosos fue el rostro de Mayu el que recordó. – Anunció Bankotsu viendo como su jefe sonreía satisfecho.

- Y también descubrimos que…Mayu es inocente del primer asesinato. – Musitó Tsubaki. – en caso de que salgan con ello. Además, de enterarme que en caso de declararla culpable, le van a dar pena de muerte a Mayu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya en el juicio, la fiscalía arremetió sin piedad en contra de Mayu. A mitad del juicio observaron como Hoyo entraba en la sala. Mayu casi llora de la emoción de ver a su hijo hecho todo un hombre. Él le miró en silencio y se encaminó hasta donde estaba la fiscal, que era Ayame Wolf. Hoyo iba a testificar en su contra. Mayu sintió la decepción y como la mano bondadosa de Inuyasha se posaba en su hombro, tratando de darle ánimo, sin embargo, Inuyasha no se quedó de brazos cruzados sino que pidió al juez acercarse, y así, tanto Ayame como él se dirigieron al juez.

- Su señoría… - Llamó Inuyasha. – Hemos entendido que no se mostrará nada del caso anterior y sólo se le juzgará a mi cliente por este. Por tanto, el uso del hijo como testigo no debería permitirse. – El juez lo meditó y estuvo de acuerdo con Inuyasha.

- Muy bien… Srta. Wolf, su testigo no podrá subir al estrado. – Anunció viendo como Ayame fruncía el ceño pero rápidamente asentía. Ella se acercó a Hoyo y le explicó la situación, viendo el dolor y la rendición en sus ojos.

Y así retomaron el juicio, mostrando las evidencias correspondientes y las alegaciones en cada una. Finalmente, llegaron a la parte del comentario final. Primero pasó Ayame. Se levantó y caminó hasta quedar al frente del jurado.

- Como podrán ver… la acusada tenía un motivo, un móvil, una oportunidad, un antecedente y mató a este inocente hombre, para satisfacer sus necesidades monetarias. Les suplico que consideren su posición como jurado y ejerzan justicia. – Sin más que decir, se dio media vuelta y regresó a su asiento. En eso, Inuyasha se levantó y comenzó a hablarle al jurado.

- ¿Justicia? ¿Se habla aquí de justicia? ¿Sólo por haber estado una vez en la cárcel ya se puede alegar que esta mujer ha sido la causante del asesinato? Lo dudo. – Dijo posando su determinante mirada en cada miembro del jurado. – Mi cliente ha sido víctima de un complot en su contra, se sabía de su situación y se usó como parte del plan, siendo el punto a donde todas las autoridades se centrarían. Ella ya cumplió su condena, señores. No se le puede acusar de algo prejuicioso y ficticio, pues las evidencias fueron claras y concisas. Por tanto, deben considerar que es inocente de asesinato como cualquiera de nosotros aquí presentes.

Inuyasha terminó su discurso y fue a sentarse, a esperar el veredicto del jurado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El jurado estaba de regreso y pasaron el sobre al juez, todos los presentes estuvieron de pie, esperando el veredicto. Este lo abrió y leyó el papel en voz alta, aunque Inuyasha no escuchó nada hasta que dijeron el nombre de su cliente.

- Por tanto se considera a la Sra. Mayu Kurosaki…inocente. –Decretó viendo la alegría en la mujer, que abrazaba agradecida a Inuyasha. Bankotsu y Tsubaki sonrieron. En ese momento, Hoyo se acercó a ellos y abrazó a su madre, arrepentido. La mujer correspondió el abrazo y lloró de felicidad.

- Grandioso, no hay cámaras… - Se quejó Bankotsu, sabiendo que si hubiera estado la prensa, ese acontecimiento de madre e hijo le hubiera dado nuevos clientes al bufete. Inuyasha sonrió ante el comentario, ya que él no le daba tanta importancia a eso.

Tsubaki caminó hasta donde estaba Ayame guardando sus papeles.

- Hiciste un excelente trabajo. Te felicito. Aunque, sería prudente que investigaras a los demás inquilinos de la edificación, para determinar cuál sería el asesino. – Le dijo amablemente. Los ojos relampagueantes de Ayame se posaron en ella y le miraron con desprecio.

- ¡Eres una desgraciada perra! – Exclamó ante el asombro de Tsubaki, pues, cuando estuvo de fiscal, recordó que esa muchacha era una de las que más le adulaba. – Eres una traidora, has dejado a esa asesina suelta. – Espetó rencorosa para luego tomar su bolso con rabia y salir caminando apresuradamente. Tsubaki entonces recordó como antes era así, todo acusado era culpable y nadie debía considerar la situación, y ahora esa visión tan cerrada la tenía Ayame, la nueva fiscal del distrito.

- ¡Vaya! Ahora que ya te ensuciaste las manos, eres una de los nuestros. – Dijo Bankotsu sonriente pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Tsubaki, la cual, rápidamente lo retiró.

- Creo que sí… - Dijo con una media sonrisa observando a su grupo de trabajo, especialmente a Bankotsu, al cual, empezaba a tomarle cariño.

Kagome abrazaba a Inuyasha por un brazo de lo emocionada que se encontraba al ver a la madre y al hijo nuevamente juntos. Y a pesar de que no lo notó en el momento, en la lista que poseía ella, desaparecieron los nombres de Mayu y Hoyo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, pues, lamento no haber puesto la evidencia recontra explícita pero quería que el caso terminara en este capítulo, que por cierto, me quedó bastante largo ahora que me pongo a ver, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado. Y por supuesto lamento haber mezclado los capítulos en mis anteriores actualizaciones, muchas gracias a las personas que me dijeron sobre mi error, gomenasai, no tenía idea de que había metido la pata ñ.ñU y como no me metí en Internet ni ayer ni el viernes, o sea, el viernes para actualizar y ya, entonces hoy es que me vengo a enterar revisando los reviews, no saben la pena que me dio haber puesto la torta tan puesta, xD, perdón nuevamente. Y con respecto a este fic, muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero ansiosa sus comentarios respecto a este capítulo. En fin, sayonara.**


	11. Quiero estar contigo

**Tras una ilusión**

**Quiero estar contigo**

Kagome tarareaba una canción en el carro, sumamente contenta por haber ganado el caso. Inuyasha le miraba divertido.

- Creo que yo jamás sabré saborear la gloria como lo haces tú, ¡parece como si hubieses visitado el paraíso! – Exclamó sorprendido llegando al edificio donde se residenciaban. Subieron y llegaron a su respectivo apartamento. Kagome entró sintiéndose aliviada de haber vuelto a casa.

- Es que me alegra mucho que estén unidos de nuevo. – Sonreía casi en éxtasis. Pero en ese momento apareció Aiko, que como primera acción aplaudió vehemente.

- ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí? – Espetó Inuyasha lanzando la chaqueta hacia el sofá pero con toda la intención de que le cayera a Aiko, la cual, la esquivó sin mucha dificultad muy al pesar de Inuyasha, que bufó decepcionado.

- Princesa, le felicito. Su poder de convencimiento hizo que ese chico se arrepintiera. – Alabó viendo como Kagome se sonrojaba de la pena. – En fin, he logrado convencer a los superiores que le reduzcan el número de individuos en la lista, pues, les comenté que era mucha gente y se determinó que su instancia aquí no puede durar más de una semana más. Inuyasha frunció ante esa noticia.

- ¿Pero…pero…por qué? – Preguntó Kagome angustiada, pues, ella no se quería ir.

- Necesitamos el poder de esa perla. ¿Recuerda la pluma que desapareció y qué le dije que era un mensaje? Pues, lo consulte con mis superiores y quedaron en la conclusión de que usted no podría estar lejos de casa por tanto tiempo y siéndole sincera, a usted le enviaron aquí como entrenamiento en sabiduría y emociones. – Dijo apenada. – Nunca hubo necesidad de esto…sólo queríamos que usted reforzara su poder ante personas reales y mundanas. Sin embargo…hemos notado que…no nos conviene. Es más, se ha dicho que…se le enviara ya mismo al mundo donde esta la perla, que más bien, es un…universo totalmente distinto. Pero les convencí de prolongar su estadía acá una semana más.

- ¡Pero no! – Gimió Kagome enojada. – Yo no quiero irme tan rápido, me falta experiencia y… - Decía totalmente preocupada y borrando la sonrisa que momentos antes había adornado bellamente su rostro.

- Es que estamos en crisis, princesa. A nuestro pueblo ha azotado una epidemia por falta de vida en el bosque, necesitamos de la perla y el deseo que le va a pedir acerca de volver a darnos prosperidad para sobrevivir.

- ¿Las hadas están… muriendo? – Preguntó levantando la vista y observando la seriedad en el semblante de Aiko.

- Por eso es que todos estamos desesperados. Una semana más, princesa, ni un día menos ni un día más. – Sentenció firmemente viendo la decepción tanto en los ojos de su soberana como en los de aquel mortal.

- ¿Y qué se supone que haré ahora? – Preguntó con una mezcla de emociones, desde la tristeza, decepción, confusión, culpa, desesperación, miedo, todo revuelto.

- Mire, no es necesario que a su majestad se le entrene en este mundo. Su, quizá, único deber era que usted buscara la felicidad a unos cuantos humanos, pues, la esencia del hada es dar alegría a los demás. Sólo que no quise que se le presionara devolviéndola de una vez a nuestro mundo, disfrute mientras pueda de los humanos, porque luego, no le aseguro si volverá a experimentar de esta felicidad. – Dijo desapareciendo inmediatamente, una vez concluido con su misión de darle la horrible noticia. Kagome cayó en el mueble, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la habitación y unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

Inuyasha se acercó y se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo a ella por detrás de su espalda y atrayéndola hacia así. Ella sollozó levemente.

- Yo no me quiero ir… - Gimió hipando. Inuyasha le miró tristemente porque sabía que ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada.

- No sabes todo lo que daría porque fueses legalmente humana y no tuvieses que rendirle cuentas a nadie. - Dijo dándole un beso en su espesa cabellera, Kagome se acurrucó más a él y luego de unos segundos levantó su vista dando como la dorada de él, donde pudo detallar mejor sus facciones por la cercanía entre ellos. En ese trance, donde ambos parecían leerse por medio de sus miradas, Inuyasha se fue acercando progresivamente a ella hasta que sus labios quedaron juntos.

Pero por intervención del destino, tocaron el timbre. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de disgusto una vez haberse separado de ella, que cuando volvió a posar su mirada en Kagome, le veía confundida y asombrada. Aún así, no dijo nada y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió de mala gana y cómo no, estaba la impertinente e inoportuna Sango sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Hola, Inuyasha! – Saludó con exagerada alegría. Él bufó molesto y dejó que pasara sin siquiera responder al saludo. – Ay, que carácter… - Dijo Sango pero sin perder su buen humor.

- Hola, Sango. – Saludó cansinamente, cerrando la puerta, luego de que ella hubiese entrado. Sango se aproximó a Kagome, que la notó ida, por las nubes.

- ¡Kagome, ¿cómo estás?! – Preguntó viendo como ella levantaba la vista y le miraba sorprendida, como si en ese momento es que hubiese notado su presencia.

- Bien… - Musitó ella sin convencer a nadie con esa respuesta.

- ¿Y ahora qué les pasó a ustedes dos? – Preguntó Sango con las manos en la cintura y mirando intermitentemente entre Kagome e Inuyasha.

- Nada. – Respondió Inuyasha tratando de fingir naturalidad, algo que al parecer consiguió a medias, pues Sango volvió a sonreír.

- ¡A que no adivinan! – Exclamó juntando sus palmas, emocionada. Kagome e Inuyasha la miraron sin saber y encogieron sus hombros casi simultáneamente. – ¡Miroku me pidió que nos casáramos! – Gritó con un chillido bastante agudo. Kagome le sonrió y se obligó a levantarse para abrazarla, alegrándose sinceramente por ella.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, Sango – Le dijo en el abrazo. Luego vino el turno de Inuyasha, que la felicitó más calmado pero a la vez le abrazó también.

- ¿No es genial? – Preguntó Sango mirándose embobada el anillo que llevaba en su dedo. Inuyasha sonrió irónico, su amiga por fin había conseguido la felicidad y ahora a él le arrancaban el corazón…nuevamente.

- ¿Cuándo se casan? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Posiblemente dentro de unos cuatro meses… - Dijo sonriente a más no poder abrazando a su amiga nuevamente de la alegría que le embargaba. Kagome agachó la vista pues sabía que para entonces ya no estaría con ellos. Sango la miró si entender. - No te veo bien, Kag. ¿Estás bien?

- Pues… - Inuyasha se disponía a explicarle, pero Kagome le interrumpió.

- Estoy muy alegre por ti, Sango, ya te lo dije. Sólo estoy cansada, pues, ahora trabajo con Inuyasha, soy su asistente y hoy fue un día agitado, es todo. – Dijo dándole a Inuyasha una mirada inquisidora para que se callara. Él entendió la indirecta y le sonrió a Sango que los veía sorprendidos.

- ¡Que bien! Me alegra que le hayas dado una ocupación a Kagome. – Sonrió mientras al parecer recordaba algo. - ¡Oh! Es que definitivamente estoy en las nubes…había venido a decirles, que les invito a este restaurante… - Dijo entregándole una tarjeta a Inuyasha. – ¡Miroku me va a cantar! Consiguió la oportunidad de poder cantar allí ¡y la canción me la va a dedicar! – Chilló nuevamente viendo como Inuyasha cerraba un ojo al sentir que sus tímpanos iban a reventar.

- ¿Y para cuándo? – Preguntó Kagome sonriéndole a su amiga, que se le veía radiante de felicidad.

- Hoy mismo, a las ocho. – Informó viendo como Kagome le asentía.

- Estaremos allá entonces, cuenta con eso. – Respondió Kagome antes de dejar replicar a Inuyasha. Sango sonrió satisfecha y se despidió rápidamente para irse seguramente a arreglar para la gran noche.

- ¿Para qué le dijiste que sí? – Se quejó Inuyasha luego de haberse asegurado que Sango se hubiese ido. Kagome se encogió de hombros.

- El hecho de que yo no voy a poder saber nunca que se siente que te amen así, no significa que no me interesa la felicidad de los demás. Sango es mi amiga y quiero acompañarla en ese momento tan importante para ella. – Dijo sonriendo dejando sorprendido a Inuyasha, el cual, por la misma noticia de que Kagome se iba pronto, no tenía ganas de nada y ella…que era la verdaderamente afectada, estaba dispuesta a acompañar y apoyar a Sango, a pesar de haberla conocido por menos tiempo que él.

Inuyasha asintió viendo como Kagome se daba media vuelta rumbo a su habitación para arreglarse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya habían llegado al restaurante, puntualmente esta vez. Divisaron a Sango que estaba sentada sola en una mesa. Ella usaba un vestido negro, muy de gala y elegante, con el cual, lucía simplemente hermosa, aunque Kagome no se quedaba atrás, pues ella estaba usando un vestido azul claro, muy jovial y sencillo, que sin embargo, le quedaba muy bien y se lucía bastante con él. Inuyasha también andaba de punta en blanco. Vestía un traje negro, formal, pero que resaltaba por su atlético cuerpo, dándole un toque muy elegante y sofisticado. Sango al verlos, sonrió complacida.

- Que bueno que llegaron. – Saludó viendo como sus amigos le sonreían en respuesta y se sentaban en la misma mesa. Luego, vieron como un presentador salía y daba la introducción al show. Sango doblaba, retorcía y desdoblaba una servilleta, debido a su nerviosismo. Finalmente, aparecieron en el escenario Miroku junto con otros hombres que se encargaban de los instrumentos. Sango retuvo el aire al verlo.

Miroku se encontraba sentado en una silla alta y redonda, frente al micrófono.

- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. – Saludó con seguridad y sin hacer notar su cierto nerviosismo. – Por lo general no hago esto pero esta noche….es especial. – Dijo posando su vista en Sango quien le sonrió embobada. – Eso es porque, tengo a una hermosa y bondadosa mujer que está dispuesta a casarse con un tipo como yo. – Dijo viendo como el público reía levemente. – Y a ella le dedico la siguiente canción, a mi querida Sango. – Dijo tomando la guitarra y viendo como el público aplaudía entusiasmado.

**En esa piel de albaricoque**

**Maquillada por el sol**

**En cada poro tú germinas**

**Semillas de nuestro amor**

**En esos labios que fermentan**

**té de rosas y azucenas**

**mientras corres por mis venas**

**embriagas mis sentimientos**

**Puedo andar en la brisa**

**Que besa tu falda**

**Ser tus claveles y esmeraldas**

**Soy llovizna en invierno**

**Soy mil bendiciones**

**Soy luz de mil constelaciones**

**Cuando tú me miras, oh, la, la, la**

Sango se llevó una mano al pecho, directo al corazón, sintiendo como este empezaba una loca carrera al escuchar esa hermosa canción. Kagome e Inuyasha sonrieron viendo como Miroku había causado una buena impresión en el público.

**Tú presencia me conforta**

**Pones brillo en mis mañanas**

**Con tu ánimo y mis ganas**

**Haremos huella en el tiempo**

**Puedo andar en la brisa**

**Que besa tu falda**

**Ser tus claveles y esmeraldas**

**Soy llovizna en invierno**

**Soy mil bendiciones**

**Soy luz de mil constelaciones**

**Cuando tú me miras, oh….**

Kagome escuchaba atentamente la canción y sintió envidia de la suerte de esos dos. Como podían profesarse el amor tan abiertamente, sin restricciones, sin necesidad de esconderlo o negarlo, sin incertidumbre o miedo.

**Cuando tú me miras**

**Soy mil maravillas**

**El cielo en sus colores**

**Dice a gritos que te amo**

**Puedo andar en la brisa**

**Que besa tu falda**

**Ser tus claveles y esmeraldas**

**Soy llovizna en invierno**

**Soy mil bendiciones**

**Soy luz de mil constelaciones**

**Cuando tú me miras, oh, la, la, la**

Inuyasha observaba a Miroku minuciosamente y veía en él la sinceridad de sus palabras, donde, cada una de las oraciones que entonaba las sentía en su corazón y en su alma. Si él hubiese tenido esa oportunidad, no sabría como actuaría en ese caso, pero quería…quería soñar con que…Kagome y él tuvieran ese mismo final.

**Oh….**

**Puedo andar en la brisa**

**Cuando tú me miras**

**Oh, la, la, la**

**Puedo andar en la brisa**

**Cuando tú me miras**

**Oh, la, la, la**

Miroku cesó de cantar y el público aplaudió eufóricamente. Él sonrió agradecido.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo para luego levantarse y retirarse junto a los músicos que habían colocado la melodía. Una vez atrás, les pagó y volvió junto a Sango, donde recibió el fuerte abrazo de ella y sus lágrimas de felicidad. Observó como allí estaban Inuyasha y Kagome, los cuales, le felicitaron sinceramente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, disculpen no haber dado señales de vida la semana pasada, pero no tuve chance de ir navegar en Internet, a pesar de que ya tenía el capítulo listo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y paciencia, agradezco sinceramente el apoyo a este fic, al igual que con los otros. La verdad, a estas alturas no recuerdo mucho algunas dudas que me dejaron en los reviews anteriores ñ.ñU gomen, todavía me ronda en la cabeza que gravedad es igual a 9,8 metros sobre segundo al cuadrado xDDDD. Sí, el examen me dejó un trauma severo u.u pero bueno, cualquier cosa recuérdenmelo hoy y prometo decirles el próximo capítulo. Sayonara **


	12. El inesperado viaje

**Tras una ilusión**

**El inesperado viaje**

Kagome e Inuyasha volvían en el auto taciturnos, suspirando ambos de vez en cuando, envidiando sin restricciones la buena suerte de Sango y Miroku.

- Inuyasha… - Llamó Kagome pensativa.

- ¿Ummm?

- Cuando me vaya… - Dijo volteándose para mirarle fijamente. - ¿Me extrañarás?

Inuyasha le miró de reojo y pensó un rato su respuesta. Él nunca había sido muy abierto con respecto a sus sentimientos, pero "ya que coño" pensó molesto, daba igual que se lo dijera o no, nada iba a cambiar las cosas. Exhaló largamente antes de responderle.

- Sí te extrañaré, Kagome. Debo confesarte que antes de que llegaras, me sentía solo muy frecuentemente. – Musitó levemente sonrojado.

Kagome sonrió enternecida.

- Gracias Inuyasha, gracias por el cariño que me das. – Dijo ella serenamente y sin tapujos. Inuyasha en ese momento iba a protestar y decirle que no la quería, pero recordó que para su mala suerte, Kagome leía los sentimientos de la gente y no servía de nada que le mintiera. Así que se limitó a asentir.

Cuando bajaron del auto ya en el edificio, subieron al apartamento y entraron en el mismo silencio en el que habían venido.

- Kagome… - Llamó Inuyasha al ver como ella caminaba dispuesta a entrar en su habitación. Pero ante su llamado, volteó a verle. - ¿Sabes? Quiero que mañana te levantes temprano pero no para ir a trabajar, vamos a otra parte. – Dijo con una sonrisa entre cálida y melancólica.

- ¿A dónde? – Parpadeó confundida.

- Es una sorpresa. – Informó enanchando su sonrisa. – Tú has hecho mucho por mí, por tanto, quiero hacer algo por ti.

Kagome no entendió del todo sus palabras, pero de igual forma le sonrió y asintió.

- De acuerdo.

Luego, ella se retiró a su habitación y él buscó el teléfono ya que debía hacer algunas llamadas para organizar su plan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome despertó somnolienta al sentir el agudo sonido de aquel aparato que siempre olvidaba el nombre. Gimió al estirarse como un felino y finalmente abrió los ojos. Se sentó en la cama y pasó sus manos por su cabellera, limpiando su rostro de los mechones de pelo que se habían adherido a él. Corrió las sábanas y se levantó, caminó al baño y se aseó con parsimonia.

Para cuando salió, colocó una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y pasó inmediatamente a su habitación, se sorprendió de ver una ropa ya puesta en su cama, como si alguien se la hubiese escogido. Frunció sin entender mirando para todos lados en busca del causante de aquella acción pero no vio a nadie.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Llamó confundida sin obtener respuesta. Y así, encogiéndose de hombros, tomó la ropa y accedió a vestirse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome finalmente se había terminado de arreglar, usando unos jeans, zapatos deportivos y una franela de algodón, bastante cómoda, junto con un suéter amarrado a la cintura. Llegó hasta la cocina y se sorprendió nuevamente, al ver allí a Inuyasha, afanado haciendo torpemente unos sándwiches y casi destrozándolos al meterlos torpemente en un recipiente evidentemente pequeño a comparación de la cantidad de comida.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó preocupada al ver la determinación y azore del muchacho.

- Vamos tarde. – Masculló enfurruñado mientras se rendía y pasaba a otra actividad, que consistía en llenar una cantimplora con agua.

- ¿Para dónde? – Volvió a inquirir, acercándose a una de las alacenas y sacando otro recipiente de plástico. Se dirigió a la mesa y dividió en mitades iguales la cantidad de sándwiches, colocando cada mitad en un respectivo pote, entrando sin mayores problemas. Inuyasha observó el proceso y bufó enojado al ver que algo tan lógico y elemental como esa solución no se le hubiera ocurrido a él.

- Ya te dije que era una sorpresa. – Dijo distraídamente metiendo en la mochila un paquete de galletas, una bolsa de caramelos y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Kagome parpadeó al ver tal cantidad de cosas, dedujo que se iban de viaje, pero si no había maleta de ropa ¿para qué necesitaban todo eso? ¿Era tan lejos ese lugar?

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó ella. Inuyasha la miró en modo de reproche. Evidentemente que sí.

- Pues sí. Tengo años que no tomo vacaciones y no recuerdo mucho de la planificación de viajes. – Musitó cerrando la cremallera del bolso, para luego tomarlo y caminar hasta la sala, dejándolo en el sofá junto a dos inmensas maletas. Bufó nuevamente, ya harto de tanto preámbulo para un simple viaje.

- Te recuerdo que acabas de tener unas vacaciones. – Le dijo ella casi en un murmullo pero él logró escucharle perfectamente.

- Esas no valen. – Dijo rápidamente para luego dirigirse al baño y sacar de allí algunas cosas.

- ¿Por qué tienes dos maletas? – Inquirió Kagome.

- Una tiene tu ropa y la otra tiene mi ropa. – Gritó desde el baño, sin poder ver el sonrojo que se apoderó de las mejillas del hada al saber que él seguramente había manipulado su ropa interior.

- ¿To…toda mi ropa? – Preguntó tragando saliva nerviosamente.

- Sólo algunas prendas, pero si quieres revisa porque me faltó la ropa interior y artículos de higiene, que por respetar privacidad, preferí no tocar.

Kagome suspiró aliviada por esa aclaración. Luego caminó hasta su habitación para recoger las cosas que faltaban.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ambos ya habían logrado preparar todo y según Inuyasha, aún estaban a buena hora. Subieron al carro, luego de guardar dificultosamente las maletas en la cajuela del vehículo. Finalmente, iniciaron su viaje.

- Dime, ¿a dónde vamos? – Preguntó Kagome por enésima vez. Inuyasha suspiró cansinamente.

- Kagome, te quiero hacer una pregunta.

- Dime. – Dijo sonriente. Inuyasha no se inmutó ante la exagerada ternura que mostraba la muchacha con el afán de que le dijera el destino del viaje.

- ¿Qué entiendes tú por sorpresa?

- Ummm… ¿algo que se le ofrece a alguien de improviso y que no tenía idea de que era?

- Precisamente. Por tanto, no me pidas que te diga a donde vamos nuevamente, o inmediatamente nos regresamos, ¿entendido?

Kagome hizo un puchero, pero Inuyasha se mantuvo reacio, así que a ella no le quedó más que aceptar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya habían transcurrido alrededor de hora y media y Kagome miraba extasiada la diversidad de cosas, elementos y personas que se veían en el paisaje. Inuyasha sonreía satisfecho de que así fuera.

Luego de unos cuantos kilómetros más, se detuvieron en un restaurante, que era uno de los más decentes que habían podido divisar. Se bajaron con la esperanza de estirar las piernas un rato para luego retomar la marcha. Entraron en el lugar, fijándose en las comidas que vendían, ya que lo de "restaurante" era puro nombre, puesto que no llegaba a tanto. Notaron la comida y lo condimentada y vieja que se veía, así que prefirieron optar por comer los sándwiches que Inuyasha había preparado y traído en su mochila, comprando sólo dos refrescos de lata y saliendo inmediatamente.

- ¿Eso era para humanos? – Preguntó Kagome sorprendida, una vez afuera.

- Supuestamente, aunque parece que hubieran sacrificado a un pobre gato callejero para hacer esa "comida"

- Y eso hace unas cuantas semanas atrás. – Le completó ella, haciendo ambos simultáneamente una mueca de desagrado.

Subieron al carro y se dispusieron a comer sus nutritivos sándwiches de queso.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Llamó Kagome notando como su interlocutor dejaba de masticar para mirarle. - ¿Por qué…por qué haces todo esto? – Cuestionó confundida.

Inuyasha suspiró y se acomodó en el asiento terminando de tragar el bocado que estaba masticando y dejando el sándwich a un lado.

- Esta es la última semana contigo y…posiblemente no te vea más nunca. Sé que es porque así se te exige pero igualmente, ese hecho no me agrada. – Musitó con la mirada dolida. – Por ello, no quiero que pasemos los que nos resta de días juntos como unos becerros que esperan sumisamente su muerte en el matadero, comunicándonos con miradas pesarosas y palabras melancólicas. Si tienes que irte tan rápido, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo hasta donde alcance?

- Ah…entiendo…gracias… muchas gracias - Susurró con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas y con una sonrisa agradecida. – Inuyasha…te quiero mucho. – Le dijo cariñosamente abrazándolo. Inuyasha se sorprendió del gesto y sonrió levemente, quiso decirle: "¿Ah sí? Pues, yo posiblemente te amo, Kagome" Amplió su sonrisa notando el rumbo de sus pensamientos y lentamente se separó de ella.

- Ya, debemos continuar. De lo contrario nos agarrará la noche en carretera. – Dijo sonriente limpiando con sus dedos el rastro de lágrimas que había en el rostro de Kagome. Ella asintió sonriente y se acomodó en su respectivo asiento. Inuyasha dio un último mordisco a su sándwich y lo dejó en su respectivo envase para luego encender el vehículo y retomar su marcha.

Luego de unas seis horas más, en las cuales, como tres sextas partes de este tiempo Kagome durmió serenamente, llegaban a una cabaña que estaban cerca de unos lagos. Ya Inuyasha sentía escozor en sus ojos debido al tiempo invertido en la atención a la carretera y mucho cansancio debido a los muy frecuentes lunáticos chóferes que se le atravesaban en el camino, los cuales, insultaba enérgicamente, despertando sin querer a su dormilona acompañante de vez en cuando. Suspiró ruidosamente una vez estacionado su carro. Kagome al escucharlo, abrió los ojos y se estiró somnolienta. Le sonrió a Inuyasha y luego se dedicó a observar el paisaje que le rodeaba, pestañeó un par de veces, intentando enfocar mejor los objetos y se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados por bosque y naturaleza. Frunció sin entender.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – Inquirió confundida. Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho y miró.

- Eres un hada, ¿qué cosa mejor que la naturaleza para alegrarte? – Preguntó con aparente lógica.

Kagome intentó sonreírle pero su actuación no fue muy buena, notándolo así al ver como Inuyasha le miraba apenado.

- Disculpa…debí haberte preguntado antes de… - Empezó a disculparse pero Kagome le interrumpió.

- ¡No es eso! – Exclamó angustiada de ver tanta decepción en aquellos orbes dorados. – Es que…como tú mismo has dicho, volveré en una semana y rodearme de naturaleza…sólo, sólo me lo recuerda constantemente… - Musitó cabizbaja. Inuyasha suavizó sus facciones y con su mano le alzó el rostro a ella para que lo observara.

Cuando ella lo divisó, vio la sonrisa consoladora por parte de él y como le miraba con ternura.

- No sabía que esto te atormentaba…sin embargo, no quiero que mires tus obligaciones con horror, puesto que sé que tú, a diferencia de mí, vivirás eternamente y si te mantienes triste todo ese tiempo, no podría morir en paz sabiendo que tú sufres. Por ello, prefiero que veas a la naturaleza como la última oportunidad de estar conmigo, ¿qué dices? – Le sonrió notando la duda en los ojos marrones de ella, ya llorosos nuevamente. Finalmente, asintió sonriente.

- De acuerdo…este será el último regalo de la naturaleza para conmigo entonces… - Musitó viendo como Inuyasha sonreía satisfecho y volvía a acercar sus labios a los de ella, fundiéndose en un suave beso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¡Dios, que meloso y melancólico! Pero entiéndanme, no me ha ido muy bien que se diga en estos días y creo que inevitablemente pasé esa tristeza al fic, aunque creo que cuadra con la trama actual, ¿no? xD. Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews, lamento haber tardado pero no tenía idea de cómo continuar el fic y pues, ya me llegó la inspiración, aunque en condiciones no tan deseadas, xD. De todas maneras, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión. Sayonara.**


	13. Tu pasado

**Tras una ilusión**

**Tu pasado**

Inuyasha y Kagome ya habían terminado su ardua labor de desempacar en la acogedora cabaña. Kagome había estudiado con detenimiento el lugar y le gustaba. El olor a madera, el frío que se colaba a través de su abrigo, la chimenea humeante, el murmullo del bosque, la noche recién empezada, era un ambiente sumamente tranquilo. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras se sentaba en el suelo, frente a la chimenea. Observó como la luz proveniente de la madera ardiendo le había servido para iluminar un poco el lugar, puesto que allí no había luz. El sitio era sin duda alguna apartado, e igualmente la humedad y el frío se hacían sentir. Sabía que debía agradecer el gesto de Inuyasha, puesto que necesitaban ese tiempo a solas, sobretodo ella, que sabía que su vida luego de esa semana no sería tan sencilla, el hecho de partir... de dejar a atrás sus primeros y apreciados recuerdos, de dejar a Inuyasha, le carcomía por dentro. Nunca supo cuando había adquirido esa necesidad por estar con él. Ese anhelo de verle siempre, de ver aquella sonrisa cálida que le era dirigida sólo a ella. En ese momento recordó que le debía un único e inalcanzable deseo a él. Un regalo que debía darle por su colaboración para con ella. Sonaba frívolo la palabra "colaboración" sabiendo que Inuyasha le había y aún le daba más que eso. Él se preocupaba por su bienestar y no era correcto irse sin dar nada a cambio. Sin embargo, no sabía que darle, puesto que sabía que él se rehusaría a recibir la "recompensa" por estar junto a ella a todo momento. Suspiró cansada, ¿desde cuándo todo se había tenido que complicar tanto? Posiblemente desde siempre, desde su nacimiento.

En ese momento salió abruptamente de sus cavilaciones al sentir como la puerta se abría de golpe y entraba una brisa fría y húmeda junto con Inuyasha.

- ¡Kagome! – Pidió auxilio mientras la ventisca luchaba por no dejar cerrar la puerta. Kagome había estirado su mano hacia esa dirección y sorprendentemente la ventisca cesó y la puerta se cerró sola. Tanto Inuyasha como ella habían quedado sorprendidos. – Vaya forma de cerrar una puerta... – Comentó él luego de haberse repuesto del asombro.

Kagome sonrió apenada y se levantó para ayudarle con lo que llevaba. Inuyasha había salido hace rato a comprar algo de comida, puesto que la cocina de la cabaña estaba tan fría como la brisa que circulaba en el exterior. Tomó las bolsas mientras veía como Inuyasha se quitaba el abrigo empapado de lluvia y se revolvía el cabello, de donde salían varias gotas de agua.

- La gente de este sitio es insoportable. ¿Tú crees lo que es pelear con un vendedor para que tuviera la misericordia de darme los panes por los cuales estaba pagando? Gentuza de pueblo, como saben que uno no tiene más remedio que soportarlos... – Mascullaba molesto. Kagome sonrió divertida.

- Al menos conseguiste comprar la comida. – Le consoló caminando hacia la cocina. Colocó las bolsas sobre la fría madera de la mesa y sacó uno a uno los productos que tanto le habían costado a Inuyasha conseguir.

- ¿Cómo la pasaste entre tanto? – Preguntó entrando a la cocina e inevitablemente suspirando al saber que no sería recibido por aquella bondadosa sonrisa dentro de poco.

- Bien. Revisé el lugar y me gustó. Lo malo es la falta de iluminación pero en todo lo demás está bien.

- Es por lo apartada de la zona. Sin embargo, mañana saldremos y daremos un paseo por los bosques cercanos. – Le confortó. Kagome volvió a sonreír y asintió gustosa.

- Inuyasha... – Llamó al ver como el joven ya se había dado media vuelta para irse. - ¿Qué quieres de cena? – Cuestionó viendo como él sonreía.

- Cualquier cosa que prepares estará bien. – Decretó tranquilamente para terminar de salir del recinto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sabía que a pesar del inclemente frío que les azotaba, una calidez interior le daba fortaleza, una fortaleza que jamás creyó sentir. Ambos habían terminado de comer e Inuyasha ya se había ido a su habitación, ella sin embargo, luego de cepillarse los dientes había ido a la diminuta sala y se sentó en el sofá. Suspiró pensativa y de un momento a otro ladeó el rostro, encontrándose con el abrigo de Inuyasha. Una extraña necesidad de revisar aquella pertenencia le embargó y sin poder controlarse, empezó a revisar los bolsillos del abrigo, encontrando el celular y una pequeña libreta algo gastada. Revisó la libreta y se encontró con que era un calendario, aún así frunció al ver que ese calendario era de muchos años atrás... en ese momento le asaltó la pregunta si ese pequeño objeto tuviese un valor sentimental para Inuyasha. Cuidadosamente lo abrió y revisó cada una de las hojas. Muchos días estaban encerrados en círculos marcados con color rojo. Pronto llegó al mes en donde estaban y se sorprendió de ver una única fecha que decía: "Cumple de Inu" Era una letra delicada y armoniosa, distinta a la de Inuyasha, la cual no distaba de ser bonita, sólo que no tanto.

- Que extraño... – Musitó mientras siguió pasando los meses y notando como en otro decía: "Cumple de Sesshomaru" y en otro salía: "Cumple de Inu no Taisho" Kagome no había escuchado a Inuyasha hablar de esas personas, al parecer, eran conocidos, aunque por la semejanza de los nombres, pudiesen ser familiares. No lo sabía y temía averiguarlo porque si preguntaba Inuyasha se daría cuenta que ella husmeaba en sus cosas. En ese momento le asaltó la duda de que no sabía nada acerca de Inuyasha, ella era ignorante del pasado del joven y se negaba a irse con mil preguntas al respecto. Suspiró decidida y pasó su mano por su cuello hasta que encontró aquel dije de oro guindando en su respectiva cadena. Lo cubrió con su mano y susurró el nombre de Aiko tres veces.

En cuestión de segundos la pequeña hadita hizo su aparición.

- ¡Princesa! – Saludó de forma quizá demasiado escandalosa. Kagome inmediatamente saltó hasta ella y le tapó la boca, por no decir, casi toda la cara.

- Silencio... – Pidió mientras soltaba a su guardiana. El hada inmediatamente al estar en contacto directamente con el ambiente tiritó de frío.

- Dí... dígame en que puedo servirle. – Dijo con los dientes apretados.

- Ten... – Musitó Kagome colocándole a Aiko un pañuelo alrededor de su cuerpo para que el hada entrara un poco en calor, la cual agradeció con un suspiro. – Quiero que me ayudes en algo, pero Inuyasha no puede enterarse...

- ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó emocionada y con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Llévame... llévame al pasado de Inuyasha, quiero... quiero conocerle de verdad... – Pidió viendo como su guardiana alzaba una ceja extrañada.

- Muy bien... aunque no entiendo por qué...

- Sólo hazlo, por favor... – Rogó mirando a Aiko como cordero a medio morir.

El hada hizo una mueca insegura, sin embargo, sacó su varita y la agitó inmediatamente.

Kagome sintió inmediatamente como era transportada y como su aura cambiaba al instante. Cuando cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir se encontró que estaba en un hospital. Miró todo sorprendida, médicos viajando de aquí a allá, enfermeras hablando con pacientes y familiares... todo un movimiento. Sin embargo, algo o mejor dicho, alguien llamó su atención. Era un hombre joven y apuesto, de mirada ámbar como la de Inuyasha, en el cual, se veía la clara preocupación en su semblante. A su lado se encontraba un niño, que parecía el clon de ese hombre por su gran parecido. Aunque a diferencia de su posible progenitor, el pequeño se mostraba tranquilo y callado. En ese momento salió una enfermera de una de las salas de cirugía y habló con el hombre y por lo que dijo, parece que no fueron buenas noticias ya que aquellos orbes dorados inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas. Incluso, el taciturno niño se interesó en la conversación.

Kagome algo insegura caminó hasta los presentes, aparentemente nadie podía verle.

- ¿Cómo? No, Izayoi... – Sollozó amargamente ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo y apretando los puños de impotencia.

Kagome miraba confundida la escena y en ese momento apareció Aiko a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó a su guardiana.

- Él es Inu no Taisho, padre de Inuyasha. Aquel niño es Sesshomaru, el medio hermano de este último. Izayoi era la madre del mortal que te cuida.

- ¿Era...? – Repitió Kagome confundida.

- Observa

Kagome volvió la mirada al acongojado hombre que miraba enojado y dolido a la enfermera.

- ¡Pero no entiendo! – Vociferaba furioso y triste. - ¡¿Cómo que Izayoi murió en el parto?! – Preguntó con la voz que se le desgarraba. El niño que se encontraba a su lado levantó la vista a su imponente padre y miró planamente la situación.

- ¿Padre? – Le llamó confundido.

- ¿Y mi hijo? – Preguntó nuevamente a la enfermera sin prestar atención a su primogénito.

- El pequeño sobrevivió... venga y lo llevaré con él. – Anunció la joven mujer amablemente.

Inu no Taisho inspiró profundamente y siguió a la enfermera. Los cuales, eran seguidos silenciosamente por el pequeño de no más de siete años.

Kagome a su vez les siguió y se sorprendió al llegar a una sala atestada de bebés recién nacidos. La mujer guió al hombre hasta una de las cunas, mostrándole un niño de grandes e inocentes orbes dorados como los de él.

Inu no Taisho suavemente tomó al pequeño y lo cargó. Sesshomaru miraba como a una cosa extraña a su medio hermano puesto que le llamaba la atención, como a cualquier niño.

En ese momento, Kagome sintió como el suelo perdía firmeza y miró a los lados completamente aterrada. Para cuando volvió su vista al frente se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el hospital. Estaba en una casa, muy hermosa pero a la vez bastante desordenada. Caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo y se encontró con una sala donde dos jóvenes peleaban por el control remoto. Uno, un muchacho blanco de buen porte de unos dieciocho años y el otro un pequeño de once años.

- ¡Dámelo Sesshomaru! – Exclamaba el menor intentando en vano tomar el control remoto, el cual, su hermano lo tenía en su mano estirada hacia arriba.

- Por tus inventos, mi televisor se dañó, ahora paga las consecuencias... – Musitó el mayor con tono impasible pero sin dejarse amilanar por su pequeño hermano.

- ¡Sesshomaru, Inuyasha! – Bramó el padre de ambos, con lo cual, los hermanos Taisho se detuvieron al instante. - ¿No puede haber un poco de paz en esta casa? – Preguntó ceñudo. – Sesshomaru, dale el control a tu hermano. Inuyasha, discúlpate con Sesshomaru.

Luego de las múltiples muecas en ambos juveniles rostros accedieron a la orden de su progenitor.

- Inuyasha nunca se la llevó bien con su hermano mayor y su cansado padre era el que intervenía para intentar mantener la paz en el hogar. Pero sin la mano femenina de una madre, le era bastante difícil... – Musitó Aiko haciendo acto de presencia en ese momento. Kagome apenas y le dio una mirada para luego centrarla en el pequeño niño que miraba con rencor a su hermano mayor. Al parecer, su niñez no había sido fácil.

- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Kagome dirigiendo su vista a su guardiana.

- Su adolescencia.- Musitó Aiko llevándolas a ambas a un nuevo ambiente.

Era un día lluvioso como muchos. Sin embargo, parecía más sombrío de lo que debería. Kagome divisó a Inuyasha salir de la casa junto con su hermano, ambos mostraban preocupación y desesperación en el rostro. Inuyasha ya tenía dieciséis años y Sesshomaru veintitrés. Montaron el auto del mayor en cuestión de segundos y se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente.

- ¡Maldición, Sesshomaru acelera! – Exclamaba un molesto e impaciente Inuyasha.

- ¡No joda, si quieres matarte, conduce tú! – Le reclamó el aludido viendo la consternación en su hermano menor pues él nunca reaccionaba de esa forma. Sin embargo, debido a las circunstancias, no tenía tiempo de autocontrolarse.

Kagome observó confundida a Aiko, esperando una explicación de su parte.

- El señor Inu no Taisho sufrió un accidente automovilístico... – Dijo mientras llegaban a la escena del accidente donde Inuyasha y Sesshomaru llegaban ya cuando la ambulancia se llevaba a su mortalmente herido progenitor. Luego llegaron al hospital donde los hermanos Taisho recibieron la fatídica noticia.

- ¡Maldición, murió! ¡El viejo murió! – Sollozó Inuyasha sentándose en uno de los asientos más cercanos, ocultando su húmedo rostro con sus manos. Las lágrimas incesantes hicieron aparición mientras Sesshomaru le miraba duramente.

- Deja de llorar. – Ordenó con tono autoritario. Inuyasha lentamente levantó la vista y le miró con fiereza.

- No me importa si toda la vida has sido un insensible... yo... yo si le quería... – Musitó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que aún corrían libremente por su rostro.

Sesshomaru frunció casi imperceptiblemente el ceño.

- Sólo te digo que este no es el momento para debilidades, Inuyasha. – Dijo con su típico tono dominante pero sin aquel acento mordaz que por lo general usaba, además de que no usó sus típicos halagos como: "idiota" o "imbécil" – Deja de ser tan débil, idiota. – Agregó.

De acuerdo, quizá lo de los "típicos halagos" no cambió del todo ni siquiera en ese tipo de circunstancias.

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó Kagome al intentar sofocar un sollozo. El sufrimiento por el que había pasado su querido Inuyasha era incalculable. Un momento... ¿desde cuándo era SU querido Inuyasha?

En ese momento Aiko volvió a agitar su varita y les llevó más al presente. Ya Inuyasha tendría alrededor de veintitrés años. Caminaba al lado de una linda joven de pelo color azabache y ojos chocolates. Kagome se sorprendió de que fuera tan semejante a ella. Ambos reían y se daban miradas enamoradas de vez en vez. Kagome inconscientemente frunció el ceño, celosa del trato que recibía aquella muchacha.

- Kikyo... – Escuchó que así la llamaba Inuyasha.

La mujer le miró y le sonrió coquetamente donde a su vez agitaba sus largas y tupidas pestañas. Kagome en ese momento sintió su "instinto asesino" y la necesidad de estrangular a aquella tipa. Afortunadamente apareció Aiko.

- Ella era con quien Inuyasha había tenido la relación más seria luego del accidente de su papá y su ingreso a la Universidad. – Informó el hada viendo como Kagome seguía igual de tensa ante la imagen de aquella joven guindada de un brazo de SU Inuyasha. En ese momento, Kagome meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando sacarse ese sentimiento posesivo por Inuyasha, sin embargo, se quedó en shock al ver a esa mujer besar a Inuyasha. A SU Inuyasha. ¿Cómo osaba hacer tal cosa?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Kagome al ver que su guardiana le miraba sumamente sorprendida.

- Prin... princesa... – Le llamó señalando su mano. Kagome miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió de estar transformada y con su varita mágica bastante cargada de magia, que era fuertemente sujetada por su mano derecha.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo me transformé? – Preguntó confundida. Aiko se intimidó ante la gran carga espiritual del aura de su señora y como esta relampagueaba amenazadoramente.

- Mejor... mejor nos vamos. – Informó agitando nerviosamente su varita.

Luego de un corto instante, Kagome se sorprendió de estar nuevamente en el hospital.

- ¿Otra vez? – Musitó acongojada porque al parecer cada vez que Inuyasha estaba ahí no le sucedía nada bueno. Sin embargo, se sorprendió de ver a Sango a su lado, ambos con semblante preocupado. Finalmente salió uno de los médicos y por lo que les informó, parecía no ser nada alentador. - "¿Acaso será Sesshomaru? ¿Quién pudo morir esta vez?" – Pensó preocupada acercándose pausadamente a donde estaban sus amigos.

- Kikyo... – Musitó Inuyasha con mirada opaca y triste. Sango le abrazaba intentando consolarlo, sin embargo, Inuyasha no mostraba expresión alguna, sólo la que era nítidamente reflejada en su dolida mirada. - ¿Por qué... por qué todo lo que quiero se va? – Preguntó a Sango, la cual, le miraba compasiva.

- No lo sé, no lo sé... – Respondió haciendo que Inuyasha tomara asiento un momento. – No te preocupes, ahora ella está en un mejor lugar...

Kagome miraba con dolor a Inuyasha, ya las lágrimas que había logrado retener antes corrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas. "¿Por qué todo lo que quiero se va?" Recordó la pregunta de él sin conseguirle respuesta alguna.

- ¿Por qué...? – Musitó. Sin embargo, Aiko logró escucharle.

- La joven murió en un accidente automovilístico. Apenas y su pequeña hermana se ha salvado. Pero creo que esa no era su pregunta... ¿verdad?

Kagome meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras cerraba un momento sus ojos intentando entender todo el dolor por el cual Inuyasha pasaba. Para cuando los abrió, se sorprendió de estar rodeada nuevamente por los rústicos muebles de la cabaña pero aún tenía el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, las cuales, empezaron a aparecer otra vez. Miró hacia sus manos y revisó nuevamente aquel calendario, perteneció a Izayoi sin lugar a dudas y ahora entendía porque Inuyasha lo atesoraba tanto, posiblemente la fecha del nacimiento estaba pautada de antemano e Izayoi la marcó antes de dar a luz. Miró las fechas de nuevo y reconoció el cumpleaños de Inuyasha... sería dentro de siete días, es decir, el día que se iba. Ahogó un sollozo mientras negaba silenciosamente con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que el destino fuera tan cruel para con él.

En ese momento, un soñoliento Inuyasha se había levantado para tomar agua pero se sorprendió de encontrar a Kagome sentada en medio de la sala.

- Kagome, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó acercándose a ella pero se sorprendió de ver lágrimas en sus ojos para cuando ella alzó la mirada. Y antes de poder preguntar, ella ya se había lanzado a él, abrazándolo fervientemente.

- Perdóname... perdóname... – Decía entre sollozos. Inuyasha no entendía que era lo que ella quería decir. – No debiste conocerme, no debiste...

Inuyasha frunció ante aquella frase. ¿Acaso ella sugería que fue un error haberse conocido? ¿Ella podría ignorar toda la felicidad que trajo su vida?

- No... – Negó pasando sus dedos a través de la espesa cabellera de ella. – Nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola. T0T me pasé de emotiva, xD. Es que leí un fic hace poco y como que se me pegó lo sentimental, claro, ese fic trata de algo completamente diferente, sin embargo, será que amanecí así, jeje. Bueno, el capítulo esta un poco más largo de lo habitual, sin embargo, espero que les haya gustado pues creo que mi inspiración llegó a las nubes con él. Agradezco mucho su apoyo para con el fic, Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado. Espero que me dejen su opinión al respecto del tema tocado en el capítulo de hoy. Sayonara **


	14. La inoportuna naturaleza

**Tras una ilusión**

**La inoportuna naturaleza**

Inuyasha estaba consolando a Kagome cuando sintieron el dichoso timbre del celular de él. Inuyasha bufó exasperado ¡Vaya hora a la que lo llamaban! Él había dejado más que claras las palabras: "No me molesten" cuando habló con Bankotsu y con Sango. Con cierta dificultad y sin deshacer el abrazo con Kagome, deslizó su mano por el sillón y cuando encontró el escandaloso aparato, se dispuso a contestar la dichosa llamada.

- Aló. – Dijo enojado y sin siquiera ver el nombre de quién era el inoportuno.

- Imberbe bastardo. – Le "saludó" una voz inolvidable para Inuyasha.

- Sesshomaru. – Masculló con ira. - ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- Ya deberías saberlo. Una explicación desde luego. – Dijo tranquilamente tomando asiento en su cómoda silla de cuero y tomando un trago de licor que poseía la copa que llevaba en sus manos.

- Es MI firma, imbécil. No tengo porque darte explicaciones, es más, no tienes porque inmiscuirte en mis asuntos. – Espetó exasperado sobando delicadamente la cabeza de Kagome, la cual, se encontraba recostada en su pecho, aparentemente más tranquila.

- Oh, por supuesto. No esperaba más de un bradipsíquico como tú. – Le insultó sintiendo como Inuyasha decía algo ininteligible del otro lado del auricular, aparentemente molesto por su léxico tan fino e incomprensible para él.

- Tengo asuntos que atender. Asuntos personales. – Dijo resignado pero sin dar el brazo a torcer completamente.

- Oh, no lo dudo. ¿Cuántas rameras están contigo en estos momentos, hermanito? – Cuestionó con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Idiota. – Bufó sin saber porque no había cortado la llamada desde el principio.

- Sabes que no puedo mostrarme y arriesgarme tanto para vigilar que no cometas una estupidez debido a mi condición de juez. Mi fama de ser imparcial es intachable. - ¡Hasta cuando tenía que soportar que le restregara su alto cargo en la cara! Pensó Inuyasha ya furioso.

- No te angusties. Mis colegas son lo suficientemente evolucionados e ilustrados en el tema del Derecho como para no mandarme a la ruina. Te "agradezco" tu falsa preocupación.

- No delegues tanto Inuyasha, será tu perdición. Espero que cuando vuelvas me hables de aquella "prima" nuestra que desconozco. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Creo que Kagome Taisho. ¿Es hija de qué tía? ¿Por parte de papá o de mamá? – Hizo una corta pausa para sonreír levemente, algo que Inuyasha no podría ver pero si imaginar. - Hasta luego, imbécil. – En eso cortó la llamada.

Inuyasha hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no gritar de la ira. Su estúpido y arrogante medio hermano con unas cuantas palabras siempre lo hacía salirse de sus casillas. ¡Presuntuoso idiota! ¿Y qué diablos era "bradipsíquico"? ¿Era tan grande su ego que no podía insultar con palabras normales? Ahora lo haría usar un diccionario sin necesidad.

Luego de recuperar un poco la calma, suspiró fijando su vista en Kagome que ahora dormía sobre su pecho como una niña pequeña a merced de los demás. Sonrió enternecido pero aún así estaba preocupado del porqué ella se abalanzó a él llorando de esa forma. ¿Tendrían que ver las hadas en todo ese asunto? Volvió a posar su vista en el hada y con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, la cargó y en brazos la llevó a su respectiva habitación. Luego de depositarla en la cama, arroparla y asegurarse de que ella estuviese bien, ya se estaba dando media vuelta para irse, sin embargo, sintió como una delicada mano tomaba la suya, obligándolo a volverse. Observó como la mirada desamparada de ella dispara directo en su corazón y que, sin necesidad de palabras, entendía que era lo que quería decir. Así, que luego de otro suspiro, se acostó junto a ella regocijándose internamente al sentir aquellos delgados y suaves brazos rodearlo con cariño y anhelo. Y así, ambos viajaron al mundo de Morfeo, dejando a un lado la realidad y sintiéndose aliviados de estar juntos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha despertó con el suave canto de las aves. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a aquel apacible ángel a su lado. Aún así, su rostro se tornó serio al recordar las palabras de Kagome: "_No debiste conocerme, no debiste..._" ¿Acaso ella se arrepentía de algo? No lo entendía muy bien del todo. Delineó cada contorno del dormido rostro de la chica mientras divagaba en sus recuerdos. Cerró los ojos recordando una conversación con Sango.

FLASHBACK

_- Entonces Inuyasha ¿no me piensas responder? – Preguntó Sango notando lo taciturno que había quedado su amigo y paciente ante la pregunta que le había planteado. – Inuyasha... ¿alguna vez has estado seguro del amor que te ha tenido alguien?_

_¿Amor? Era una palabra comprometedora para alguien como él. Después de todo, nunca estuvo seguro de algo tal. Su madre no pudo siquiera darle aunque fuese un beso en toda su vida puesto que antes de ver a su hijo recién nacido había muerto. Su padre... bueno, él pudiese ser su más factible respuesta ya que sabía que estaba orgulloso tanto de él como de su hermano. Sesshomaru... no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al recordar a su medio hermano. La rivalidad entre ellos había matado toda posibilidad de entablar una relación fraternal sana y distaba mucho de haber afecto entre ellos. ¿Novias? Realmente ninguna le llegó al corazón ni se sintió seguro en el amor que le profesaban, posiblemente por ser muy jóvenes o sólo por la inseguridad que toda la vida le había acechado._

_- Sango, no me preguntes cosas así. Ni siquiera sé si alguien en verdad me ha querido como lo dices. Ya ni sé... – Suspiró desplomándose en el espaldar del sillón. Sango le miró entre compasiva y ceñuda._

_- Bien. Será todo por hoy. – Sabía que no podía presionarlo más. Ya con el hecho de que no hubiese dado un rotundo "no" era un avance, que aunque pequeño, serviría._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y ahora él mismo se replanteaba la pregunta: _... ¿alguna vez has estado seguro del amor que te ha tenido alguien? _Sonrió mirando a Kagome, nunca había estado tan a gusto con alguien hasta que ella llegó. Ella le profesaba lo mucho que lo quería y a él le agradaba eso. Sí, ahora sin duda podía decir que sí a esa pregunta.

En ese momento sintió como Kagome suspiraba fuertemente y abría sus adormilados ojos, regalándole una sonrisa al instante. Se la devolvió sin mucho esfuerzo y se separó del abrazo para ir a asearse. Kagome duró un rato más en la cama antes de levantarse. Los acontecimientos del día anterior, sí, sin duda le habían afectado. No esperaba que ver unos cuantos recuerdos le mostraría cuan cruel pudiese ser la vida. Que mal que bien, debía agradecer que así fuera, de lo contrario, quizá nunca hubiese conocido a su adorado Inuyasha. Sonrió ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos, ¿quién era ella sino una simple esclavizada hada, la cual no tenía ni mitad de la libertad de un ave? ¿Cómo podía reclamar suyo algo que jamás lo fue ni lo será?

Sintiéndose entre descansada y nostálgica, se levantó para ir al baño antes de que las ganas de salir de la cama se esfumaran por completo. Se bañó con parsimonia y finalmente cuando salió del baño y se vistió, notó como su mirada había cambiado. Ella era de las que notaban esos sutiles cambios en los demás, inclusive en Inuyasha. Y ahora, frente al espejo veía un suave brillo danzar en sus chocolates orbes. Un brillo característico de aquellos que suspiran por el otro y dan la vida por aquel que dicen amar. Sonrió incrédula, debía ser su imaginación. ¿Ella enamorada? Tal vez, pero definitivamente poco conveniente.

- Soy oficialmente patética... – Masculló mientras pasaba el cepillo por su lacio cabello.

- No lo creo. – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Inmediatamente dio un respingo y volteó viendo a Inuyasha sonreírle con una bandeja repleta de comida.

- Me asustaste. – Susurró llevándose una mano al pecho. Dejó el cepillo a un lado y fue a sentarse a su lado, en la misma cama. Así andaría de distraída que ni siquiera sintió cuando él entró.

- Kagome... ¿por qué llorabas ayer? – Preguntó serio. El hada bajó la vista avergonzada mientras veía la forma de explicarle bien la situación.

- Yo... invoqué a Aiko. – Dijo notando como el ceño de Inuyasha se fruncía levemente. – Y me di cuenta que no sabía nada acerca de ti, sólo quise indagar en tu pasado. Sí, reconozco que está mal pero es que... es que... – Se silenció al ver nítidamente las imágenes en su cabeza nuevamente.

- ¿Mi pasado? – Repitió confundido.

- Supe que tu madre murió cuando naciste. Vi el rostro de tu padre y tu hermano. Lo difícil que se le hacía a los tres estar sin la compañía de una amorosa madre. La muerte de tu padre cuando eras un adolescente... la muerte de Kikyo... – Inuyasha le miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta. – Sé que fue difícil y... y no pude evitar sentirme culpable al saber que te preocupas tanto por mí y yo... me tenga que ir al final.

- Entiendo. – Musitó pensativo. Ella se había interesado en su pasado y aparentemente era algo muy duro de digerir aún para un espectador. Y que a pesar de todo, ya él lo había superado. Desde la muerte de su padre, las ganas de vivir se habían esfumado y con ellas su corazón. Incluso aquel cariño que dijo tener a Kikyo, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de ello. Por eso, él podía volver a esos días y aquellas duras experiencias ya ni le afectaban. Sólo aquella dulce y bondadosa princesa de las hadas lo había vuelto a hacer sentir, a hacer despertar a su adolorido corazón con la esperanza de que se quedara a su lado por siempre. Algo que naturalmente era irreal, lo cual, lo confirmaban los hechos pero que...

- ¿Inuyasha? – Le llamó Kagome notando como el joven despertaba del letargo y le miraba sin pizca de emoción.

- Prefiero que cuando tengas alguna duda me lo preguntes. A veces se amortigua mejor el hecho si es narrado por el que lo padece. Después de todo, no es algo grato que todo el mundo quiere conservar en sus recuerdos. – Musitó suavemente. Kagome asintió. – Vamos, es mejor que comamos para poder salir de excursión.

Kagome le miró sorprendida, creía que él iba a regañarla o algo así por haber visto su vida sin su permiso pero al parecer no le molestó, sólo le sorprendió. Agradeció internamente la confianza que Inuyasha, sin darse cuenta, había depositado en ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha y Kagome ya habían salido, dando con el frondoso follaje que les rodeaba. El aire puro se hacía sentir y el suave murmullo del viento parecía una serenata a la naturaleza. Kagome sonrió mientras veía como un pequeño pájaro regresaba al nido a alimentar a sus polluelos. Según tenía entendido, ella jamás experimentaría aquello, ya que las hadas nacen de las flores y nacen ya listas para cumplir su misión, sin la enseñanza o vigilia de una preocupada madre. Sobretodo ella, que debía cuidar de todo un reino, de proteger a cada uno de sus integrantes y sentirse orgullosa por el papel que representaba.

- Kagome, mira. – Le llamó Inuyasha mientras señalaba como una pequeña ardilla saltaba de un árbol a otro.

- Es muy bonita. – Dijo sonriendo mientras recibía en sus manos los binoculares que Inuyasha le ofrecía. – En realidad, el lugar es hermoso. – Pero inmediatamente se borró la sonrisa del rostro al reconocer el llanto en el viento. Un sonido que comprimía el corazón y que al notar la serenidad en el rostro de su acompañante, sólo ella podía escuchar. Era un lamento, sin lugar a dudas. Miró a todos lados y corrió hacia la dirección que le dictaba su instinto. Escuchó como Inuyasha la llamaba pero le ignoró y siguiendo su camino llegó hasta un gran y alto árbol. Miró a sus pies y halló una pequeña ardilla, seguramente la cría de la que habían visto saltar hace un momento. Con cuidado, la recogió y notó como la pequeña criatura se había lastimado, al parecer, había caído del árbol. Inuyasha ya había llegado a su lado y le miraba bastante extrañado.

- Kagome, ¿qué pasó? – Preguntó preocupado arrodillándose a un lado de la muchacha y viendo como ella posaba su mano sobre aquella pequeña ardilla y como esta recobraba su salud al instante. Lentamente, Kagome se irguió y dejó al animalillo sobre una de las ramas, viendo como esta desaparecía entre la abundante y frondosa arboleda.

- ¿No lo sentiste, verdad? – Preguntó a un confundido Inuyasha.- El lamento de la naturaleza al sentir a uno de sus hijos herido... – Dijo en una especie de trance. Inuyasha aún no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba. En ese momento, Kagome pareció volver en sí. - ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó confundida.

- Eso fue exactamente lo que te pregunté a ti. – Respondió consternado mientras finalmente se levantaba nuevamente. - ¿Cómo ayudaste a esa ardilla?

Kagome recordó lo que hizo y al entender lo que pasaba, sonrió con tristeza.

- La naturaleza... ella exige que trabaje. Me seduce con su canto a volver a mi verdadero hogar. Quiere que deje todo lo demás atrás.

- No entiendo.

- Quiere que deje este mundo y vuelva con las hadas a cumplir mi misión. – Dijo en un murmullo.

Inuyasha le miro compasivo. Sabía que a ella ese tipo de presiones no le gustaban en lo más mínimo. Su anhelo de que Kagome se quedara crecía a medida que la posibilidad era… más remota de lo que creía. Si hasta la misma naturaleza se oponía, ¿qué se suponía debía hacer? ¿Luchar contra ella? Era ridículo.

- No importa. – Dijo forzándose a mostrar una sonrisa mientras le estiraba la mano a Kagome para que la tomara. – Hasta ella sabe que de nada servirá en estos días restantes. – Agregó viendo que Kagome retomaba aquella chispa en su mirada y le devolvía la sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano.

Caminaron un poco más, quedando frente a una bonita pradera infestada de diversas flores campestres.

- ¡Mira! – Exclamó ella señalando con su dedo una hermosa mariposa que en ese momento se posaba en una margarita que crecía entre el pasto.

Inuyasha sonrió pícaramente. Kagome era tan impresionable como una niña pequeña y si ese era el caso, jugar podría ayudar a animarla.

- ¿A qué no la atrapas, voy? – Le retó mientras ella ladeaba el rostro a verlo parpadeando confundida. Inuyasha enanchó su sonrisa sacando de su mochila dos pequeñas redes para cazar mariposas.

Kagome sonrió feliz y tomó una.

- Ya verás que sí. – Sonrió mientras salía corriendo disparada ante la divertida mirada de Inuyasha que prefirió aguardar embelesado observando a Kagome arrojarse hacia el delicado animal mientras reía entusiasmada ante el reto que le ponía la mariposa de intentar seguirla.

Esa imagen quería conservarla por siempre y de hecho, volvió a sonreír recordando un muy útil artefacto que llevaba en su bolso. Lo volvió a revisar alegrándose que efectivamente hubiera guardado su cámara digital allí. Sin que Kagome siquiera lo notara, tomó unas cuantas fotos de ella jugando entre las flores tras la escurridiza mariposa mientras parecía que el polen bailoteara alrededor del hada uniéndose al inocente y divertido juego.

Luego de unos minutos, Kagome volteó a verlo aún con su sonrisa en el rostro e Inuyasha no perdió tiempo tomando otra foto viendo como ella parpadeó confundida.

- ¡Eh, ¿qué me hiciste?! – Reclamó corriendo hacia él y arrebatándole de las manos aquel extraño aparato. Revisó la diminuta pantalla y se sorprendió de ver la imagen de ella allí.

- Te tomé una fotografía. No sabía que aún desconocías este útil aparato. Sirve para… "inmortalizar momentos" Es como un retrato tuyo. – Explicó viendo como Kagome pasaba su mirada intermitente entre el objeto e Inuyasha. Finalmente, mostró una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y le pasó una foto a él tan rápido que ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar el pobre.

Los dos rieron divertidos mientras ella le seguía acosando con la cámara, disfrutando el momento todo lo que se pudiera en lo que les restaba de tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ah, hasta yo me enternecí con el capítulo, jaja. Bueno, me gusta dejar a la gente en suspenso pues no he colocado esperanza alguna todavía, pero prefiero ir con calma. Bueno, como expliqué en las N/A de Nuestra Dulce Aventura, no fue mi culpa no haber actualizado antes sino de la "linda, adorable y muy eficiente" página de ¬¬ Agradezco mucho sus reviews, me han agradado muchísimo sus alabanzas y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado como quedó y me dejen su opinión. Sayonara. **


	15. Una nueva promesa

**Tras una ilusión**

**Una nueva promesa**

Luego del divertido descubrimiento de la cámara por parte de Kagome, ambos ya venían de regreso, pues la noche no tardaba en llegar. Pasearon todo el día y a pesar que hubo una llovizna durante unos minutos a mitad de la tarde, no pararon con su incursión. En ese momento, Inuyasha estornudó.

- ¡Ay! – Se quejó sutilmente al sentir un cosquilleo en su nariz.

Kagome le miró preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido. Inuyasha forzó una sonrisa.

- Nunca he sido alérgico a nada, así que espero que no sea una gripe lo que haya agarrado. – Dijo sinceramente. – Pero lo dudo mucho, ya he venido otras veces para acá.

- Pero por mi culpa te mojaste en la lluvia. Hice que nos detuviéramos muchas veces durante el recorrido. – Apuntó ella mirándole afligida.

- Y eso no tiene nada de malo, significa que lo disfrutaste. Malo hubiese sido que anduvieras loca por volver a la cabaña. – Contestó sonriendo.

Ella se mantuvo preocupada, lo menos que quería es que algo malo le ocurriera a Inuyasha por su culpa. Ya era bastante el peso de su conciencia como para hacerlo más cargado. Esa tarde, ella había descubierto como esa admiración y cariño que sentía por él se transformaba en algo mucho más profundo. Es decir, ella ya sabía que la relación entre ellos sería como la de una pareja humana en sus inicios y que con el tiempo se iría llenando de mayor intimidad y emoción. Para ella el amor era un completo enigma, ¿cómo era que su corazón le dictaba seguir queriendo a alguien cuando estaba más que sentenciada a que no lo volvería a ver? ¿Por qué cargar con ese dolor? _Porque es preferible haber conocido el amor y luego perderlo a no haber amado nunca a nadie_ Susurró una voz en su cabeza. Se extrañó de eso, nunca antes le había escuchado. ¿Ahora se estaba volviendo loca o algo parecido?

- Kagome. – Sintió como la llamaba Inuyasha y volvió su rostro a él. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya habían regresado.

Una vez adentro, empezó a sacar algunas cosas de la mochila para llevarlas a sus respectivos lugares. Sacó las bolsas de comida vacías, los envases plásticos, la cantimplora y los llevó a la cocina. Cuando regresó, hurgó entre el bolso y sacó la cámara. Inuyasha había salido en ese momento a buscar la leña acumulada debajo del porche de la cabaña. Miró con detenimiento aquel artilugio y luego de vacilar un poco, lo encendió. Pulsó algunos botones y vio desfilar el sonriente rostro de Inuyasha y el de ella entre aquellos retratos. Quiso imprimir uno y llevárselo consigo a la nueva vida que le esperaba. Aunque en realidad no importaba, ya sabía de antemano que nunca olvidaría a Inuyasha y lo que vivió con él. Una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su mejilla. ¡Maldición! No quería llorar, no podía. Debía aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba y disfrutarlo al máximo pero…no era tan sencillo como parecía. No puedes disfrutar el comer un postre sabiendo que jamás volverás a probarlo. Claro que el recuerdo será agradable, pero todo quedará allí, estático en la neblina de la memoria.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir como la puerta se cerraba y unos pasos se aproximaban a ella. Con rapidez apagó la cámara y la escondió en la mochila, mientras se esforzaba por sonreír al voltearse.

- La he pasado muy bien. No sabes lo agradecida que estoy… - Musitó alegre.

- No debes agradecerme, después de todo yo también disfruté el paseo. – Respondió sonriendo y dejando sobre el sofá su gruesa chaqueta. Luego, volteó a acomodar la leña en la chimenea para después encenderla con unos fósforos que habían dejado estratégicamente sobre una mesita cercana.

- Inuyasha… ¿Qué quieres de…bueno…de regalo de cumpleaños? – Preguntó vacilante. El aludido se volteó mirándola serio esta vez. Un destello de melancolía desfiló por sus ojos.

- No quiero nada, Kagome. Sólo que estés allí acompañándome. – Sonrió mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia ella. Kagome le miró insegura de sus palabras.

- Soy un hada, Inuyasha…puedo darte prácticamente lo que sea…sólo pídelo, por favor… - Rogó. Ella quería darle especial, algo con lo que pudiese marcar temporalmente su afecto hacia él de alguna manera. No, se corrigió. Ya sabía bien que no era afecto, era amor.

- ¿Podrías transformarte en verdadera humana, Kagome? – Cuestionó irónico. Kagome le miró con pena. - ¿Ves? Lo que quiero no puedes dármelo, así que olvida el asunto.

Kagome se abrazó a sí misma dejando su vista perdida en las gastadas tablas de madera que cubrían el suelo. Inuyasha volvería a estar solo. Todo lo que quería, se iba tarde o temprano como bien él mismo lo había dicho. Y ella no podía hacer nada, ella se iría al igual que Izayoi, Inu no Taisho, Kikyo…Frunció el ceño al recordarla, posiblemente podría darle un regalo a Inuyasha después de todo.

- ¿Extrañas a Kikyo? – Dijo en un murmullo, incapaz de creer que había podido hacer tal pregunta. Si la respuesta era afirmativa, quizá podría resucitar a aquella humana e Inuyasha podría formar una familia con ella. Sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y pugnaban por salir. No quería que nadie más tuviera el mismo trato que le había proporcionado Inuyasha a ella. Pero después de todo, por un capricho así no dejaría a Inuyasha completamente infeliz durante el resto de su vida.

Inuyasha no sabía que contestarle. Además, ¿a qué venía la pregunta? No entendía cuales eran las intenciones de Kagome.

- Sí la extraño. – Allí estaba. Esa era la respuesta que estaba buscando. ¿Pero por qué le dolía tanto que así fuera? Simplemente no podía soportarlo. – Aprecio los buenos momentos que pasé con ella. Quizá por un tiempo creí que en verdad la amaba…

Kagome levantó la vista totalmente confundida. ¿Qué intentaba decirle él? ¿Qué nunca la quiso?

- ¿No la amaste? – Cuestionó sintiendo como enterraba sus propias uñas en sus antebrazos al apretar el abrazo a sí misma. Parecía que la incertidumbre la carcomía por dentro.

- Posiblemente le tuve gran estima. No era indiferente a mí. – Aceptó encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto leve. – Mantengo su recuerdo con respeto en mi memoria. Pero…luego de meditarlo… – Y de algunas otras cosas más. - …caí en la cuenta de que nunca sentí verdadero amor por ella. Seguramente conseguía consuelo en su persona cuando me sentí perdido y por ello me mantendré agradecido, pero en lo demás, no, supongo que nunca la amé.

Kagome le miraba con ojos desorbitados. ¿Y entonces? ¿A quién se supone que debía traer de vuelta a la vida? A pesar de su confusión, sintió un pequeño aguijoneo de alegría en su ser al saber que Inuyasha nunca había amado a alguien más.

- Entiendo… - Musitó suspirando relajada.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kagome levantó la vista y vio como aquellos orbes dorados se clavaban en ella inquisitivamente. ¡Como echaría de menos esa mirada!

- No es nada. – Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego sonrió. – Sólo curiosidad. – Agregó para luego intentar darse vuelta, pero sintió como Inuyasha la retenía por un brazo. Ladeó el rostro, observándolo expectante.

- Sabes que de aquí al Monte Fuji no queda nada. ¿Te gustaría ir mañana? Pero te advierto que debemos durar bastante tiempo escalando y posiblemente, tengamos que dormir en alguna posada que quede entre las estaciones de abastecimiento.

Kagome le sonrió radiante.

- Por supuesto. Será emocionante. – Declaró feliz mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla de las buenas noches y se daba media vuelta para irse a dormir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome sintió como el sol se filtraba a través de las delgadas cortinas que amortiguaban la luz del día que comenzaba a clarear. Suspiró mientras con lentitud abría los ojos. Sintió un frío helado invadir su cuerpo y como un escalofrío se deslizaba por su espalda. Volvió a enrollarse entre las cobijas y con pereza logró sentarse sobre la cama. Aún con las mantas sobre sus hombros, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Se aseó rápidamente y cuando salió fue consciente del sonido de la lluvia. Al parecer, aquella insignificante llovizna del día anterior se había intensificado.

Se vistió tranquilamente, colocándose unos bluejeans y un suéter verde oscuro de lana sobre una franelilla blanca. Calzó zapatos deportivos y se peinó el cabello. Para cuando salió, observó a Inuyasha caminar de un lado a otro mascullando juramentos y vejaciones como un marinero borracho en una especie de trance colérico. Se acercó en silencio y se paró en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo tranquilamente. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de su presencia segundos después y detuvo aquella retahíla de blasfemias que vociferaba contra el clima.

- Ah, buenos días, Kagome. – Saludó apenado ante la mirada divertida de ella.

- Creo que no son tan buenos para ti, ¿no? – Preguntó burlonamente. Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

- Pues verás, he decidido crear una nueva religión. ¿Qué te parece el ensayo del nuevo rosario? – Preguntó mordazmente. Kagome enanchó su sonrisa.

- Seguramente el Creador no estará muy contento al saber que menosprecias su obra de arte. – Dijo suavemente recostándose sobre el borde de la puerta.

- ¡Pero es que esto es brujería! – Exclamó rabioso. - ¿Precisamente hoy? – Inquirió sin preocuparse en ocultar su furia. Al principio, Kagome se intimidaba cuando él alzaba la voz y ahora, ni siquiera le afectaba, sabía que él jamás le haría daño adrede.

- No es necesario enojarse por eso. – Replicó volviéndose a erguir y con un ademán le guió a la cocina. – Podemos pasar un buen rato aquí. Seguramente en algún viejo desván debe haber juegos de mesa. – Sonrió mientras tomaba la harina y otros ingredientes que le serían útiles para preparar el desayuno. – O al menos eso es lo que he visto en las películas. – Rió alegremente mientras empezaba a mezclar los alimentos.

Inuyasha había tomado asiento en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba allí y la miraba hipnotizado. Casi se podía imaginar en aquellas circunstancias pero con Kagome como su esposa. En ese momento, una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Una descabellada idea a decir verdad.

- No importa, de igual forma saldremos. No escalaremos el Monte Fuji pero si haremos algunas diligencias. – Informó sonriente y notó como Kagome volteaba a verlo extrañada, pero luego también le sonrió y prosiguió con su faena de hacer el desayuno.

- ¡Hey! No te quedes allí sentado esperando que te sirvan. Anda, haz algo tú también. – Le regañó mientras reía. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco pero aún así, con una sonrisa guindada en sus labios, se levantó y se acercó a ella gustoso en ayudarle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome miraba las vitrinas de aquel lado de la ciudad sonriente de ver tantas cosas hermosas allí. Desde elegantes y dispendiosos vestidos hasta pulseras baratas vendidas en pequeños locales. Inuyasha finalmente se adentró en una tienda, específicamente en una joyería.

- Espérame un momento. – Le pidió a Kagome, viendo como ésta asentía en silencio y se disponía a ver las maravillas hechas con oro, plata y piedras preciosas que se exhibían allí mientras Inuyasha se dispuso a hablar con el vendedor.

Kagome paseó su vista deslumbrada por todas aquellas cadenas, pulseras y anillos que desfilaban por su vista. Se detuvo al ver algunas argollas, en realidad, estaban emparejadas con otras y formaban pequeños grupos de dos anillos. Uno más grueso que el otro pero uniformemente labrados. Se extrañó del hecho y con curiosidad fue detallando cuidadosamente cada par y se fascinó con uno que vio casi ya al final del estante. Estaba compuesto por dos tipos de oro y tenían tallados unos delicados laureles, o al menos eso parecían, hechos con oro blanco. Eran más sencillos que los otros pero inexplicablemente, para ella fueron los más hermosos entre todos.

- Así que busca anillos de boda… - Musitó pensativo el vendedor.

- Sí, pero por eso pido su asesoría… - Dijo Inuyasha en un murmullo. No quería que Kagome le oyera, luego le contaría, a su debido tiempo.

- ¿No es mejor que le pregunte a ella misma? – Inquirió sugerentemente el añoso hombre señalando disimuladamente como Kagome se mantenía fija en su sitio, examinando las sortijas de boda que tenía al frente.

Inuyasha le miró perplejo. ¡Específicamente estaba mirando lo que él quería que viera! Era increíble.

A paso veloz llegó hasta ella y luego de sonreírle, preguntó indirectamente cuál había preferido. Kagome, inocente como siempre, le había señalado el par que había visto hace unos momentos. Inuyasha sonrió triunfal y luego de excusarse volvió con el vendedor. Compró aquel par arreglándoselas para que Kagome no se diera cuenta y salieron de la tienda.

- ¡Que cosas tan hermosas había allí! – Exclamó al salir. – Había una cadena de oro con una medalla con toques de esmeraldas… - Suspiraba alegre.

Inuyasha tomó nota mental de aquello. Cadena de oro con pendiente de oro y esmeraldas, listo. Lo mantendría en cuenta. No sabía para qué, pero algo le decía en su interior que no olvidara eso.

Regresaron al auto y luego de unos instantes llegaron a la vicaría. Kagome miró confusa aquella edificación, no entendía porqué estaban ahí. Bajaron del auto rápidamente y ella al final no entendió muy bien lo que hizo. Le hablaban de trámites para un matrimonio civil…ella recordaba haber escuchado la palabra matrimonio y su significado varias veces, pero siempre que se recordaba de alguna película, veía en su memoria era una gran iglesia y un vaporoso vestido blanco. Era algo así como la unión del hombre y la mujer ante Dios. Inuyasha respondió sus preguntas de forma vaga y lo vio hacer varias llamadas. Finalmente, ambos terminaron firmando un registro. Cuando salieron, ella aún no entendía lo que pasaba.

- Te prometo que mañana te lo diré. – Sonrió. Kagome suspiró poco convencida pero sin embargo detuvo su interrogatorio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente, se levantó como de costumbre y luego de que Inuyasha la convenciera que se vistiera de forma elegante y preferiblemente con alguna prenda blanca, ambos salieron de punta en blanco de su apartamento. Ella ni siquiera había podido hablar con Sango el día anterior. Cuando llegaron a su destino, miró sorprendida que estaban en una Iglesia. Inuyasha detuvo el carro y le miró con detenimiento. Kagome le miró extrañada ante la seriedad con que él le miraba.

- Kagome, tengo que confesarte algo. Ya sé que regalo pedirte. – Anunció viendo como la aludida le miraba con curiosidad. – Ayer estuvimos en un sitio en donde firmamos un acuerdo de matrimonio ante el Estado. – Explicó viendo como Kagome seguía sin entender. – Eso significa que ante los ojos de la gente, eres mi mujer, mi esposa. – Acotó viendo como los ojos de Kagome se abrían inmensurablemente mientras observaba como ella jadeó ante el asombro.

- ¿Tu esposa? – Repitió incrédula. Inuyasha asintió.

- Pero es algo que se puede disolver si así lo quieres. Pero ahora estamos frente a una Iglesia. Aquí si prometemos unirnos en matrimonio ante Dios, nada podrá borrarlo. Sé que te irás pero quiero…quiero compartir la experiencia de que…serás mía incluso lejos de mí y tendrás un sello indeleble de eso en tu corazón y… en mi corazón. ¿Kagome, te quieres casar conmigo?

Kagome sintió sus piernas flaquear mientras que con lágrimas en los ojos, se imaginaba una vida junto a Inuyasha, amándolo y queriéndolo durante toda su vida, en el envejecimiento y la crianza de sus hijos. ¡Oh! Aquella imagen era tan gloriosa y tan irreal. Asintió sonriendo mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó Inuyasha inseguro ante el gesto de ella.

- Sí…si…quiero ser tu esposa, ante Dios y ante los hombres. – Sonrió abalanzándose a abrazarlo fervientemente. Inuyasha sonrió.

- Entonces así será. Serás mi esposa aquí, con las hadas o donde sea. Siempre serás mía. – Prometió devolviéndole el abrazo sintiendo su corazón desbordante de alegría agitarse en su pecho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**De acuerdo, me pasé de melosa con el capítulo pero cuando voy en la "etapa cumbre" de un fic, siempre es así xD (Y no me lo reprochen, tengo derecho jaja). Vamos a ver si mejoran esos ánimos con los reviews, xD. Agradezco los reviews que ya me han dejado (van por 101 reviews ya O.o), me agrada que el fic les guste y espero saber su opinión con respecto a lo que ha pasado en esta actualización (de preferencia que me lo haga saber más gente para así no tener complejos de que he puesto el fic muy malo xD) Sayonara. **


	16. La boda y el adiós

**Tras una ilusión**

**La boda y el adiós**

Inuyasha separó su abrazo con Kagome para luego plantarle un largo y suave beso en sus labios con infinita ternura. Se separaron cuando sintieron que así lo consideraban muy necesario sus pulmones y se miraron largo rato, casi sin pestañear.

- Vamos. – Le instó Inuyasha abriendo su puerta y rodeando con sorprendente velocidad el vehículo. Abrió con caballerosidad la puerta del lado del copiloto y le tendió una mano a Kagome. Ella bajó con una gran sonrisa y luego se dispusieron a entrar en la Iglesia frente a ellos. Caminaron con nerviosismo y al entrar vieron los rostros gustosos de Sango y Miroku que le sonreían de oreja a oreja mientras ellos avanzaban hasta el altar.

- No sé que pasó, pero sea lo que sea, se los envidio… - Dijo Sango sintiendo su voz quebrada por la emoción. Kagome asintió sonriente. Ella vestía un vestido blanco, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, ceñido a su cintura y con algunos boleros de seda, que hacían más elegante el diseño. Inuyasha llevaba el mejor de sus trajes, color negro y ambos parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas.

En ese momento salió el sacerdote, que pocas veces se les presentaba ese tipo de situaciones pero que entendía con increíble paciencia. Saludó a todos los presentes, específicamente cuatro personas, los novios y los padrinos.

Y así se inicio la ceremonia. Kagome miró petrificada aquel anillo que Inuyasha le introducía en el dedo. Era aquel que había visto en la joyería…en ese momento, todas las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a encajar. Sonrió sintiendo como sus labios temblaban ante la inmensa cantidad de emociones que la embargaban. Ella pronunció los votos ayudada por el sacerdote y realizó el mismo proceso que Inuyasha. Al finalizar, Inuyasha cargó en vilo a Kagome, dándole un ardiente beso sin impórtale la presencia de los demás. Al separarse recibieron los abrazos y congratulaciones de sus amigos y ahora padrinos.

Luego fueron a una pequeña celebración que hicieron en un restaurante. Sin tomar en cuenta si la gente sabía o no, Sango y Miroku invitaron a Kaede, a Bankotsu y a Tsubaki junto con otros empleados de confianza de la firma Taisho.

- ¡Felicidades! – Exclamaron al unísono, lanzando el arroz que no pudieron lanzar en la iglesia.

Todos rieron y se regocijaron al verles, acercándose individualmente a felicitarles.

- Hermano, ¿cómo me haces esto? – Reía Bankotsu. – Si nosotros éramos los solteros más codiciados. ¿Cómo me abandonas en esta delicada responsabilidad? – Exclamaba con tono melodramático.

Inuyasha rió estrechando a Kagome junto a sí. Ni siquiera él había asimilado por completo todo lo que había acontecido ese día.

- Oh, vamos hombre. Siempre tendrás mi apoyo moral. – Le consoló burlonamente.

- Y eres un mentiroso. Inuyasha, si me hubieses dicho que estabas enseriado con ella, jamás me le hubiera acercado, no tenías por qué mentirme acerca de su edad. – Le reprochó. Inuyasha sonrió y no objetó nada al respecto, por precaución.

Kagome les miraba feliz y a la vez algo intrigada por el comentario. ¿Acaso Bankotsu se le había insinuado? Bueno, eso era algo que ya jamás podría averiguar.

En ese momento, sintió que era jalada del brazo y ladeó el rostro, encontrándose con una sonriente Sango. Cautamente se soltó del protector agarre de su esposo y caminó junto a su amiga. Llegaron hasta una de las mesas más retiradas del amplio salón

- ¡Kagome! – Chilló Sango asustándola de momento. – Dime, ¿cómo se siente? – Cuestionó ilusionada tomándole ambas manos. Kagome parpadeó confundida.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡El matrimonio! Ahora que eres la Sra. Taisho… - Suspiraba al borde del delirio. Kagome sintió una gotita resbalar por su sien al ver que Sango posiblemente estuviese más alegre que ella por lo acaecido.

- Es…maravilloso. – Afirmó con una sonrisa.

- Pero… - En ese momento, Sango borró la sonrisa de sus labios, al parecer, volviendo a usar su lado racional del cerebro. – Tú eres un hada… - Musitó.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Kagome mostró de nuevo su semblante triste. Así era, ella era un hada. ¡Una maldita y desdichada hada! Sintió como las lágrimas acudían de repente a sus ojos.

- Oh, no, no quería que esto pasara… - Se arrepintió Sango tratando de consolarla en vano al ver como las lágrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de Kagome.

- Soy una tonta… - Dijo Kagome clavando la mirada en el mantel de color pastel que adornaba la mesa.

- No lo eres. – Sango nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida por haber dicho algo inoportuno como lo estaba en esos momentos.

- Me voy, Sango, me voy el día que Inuyasha cumple años… - Susurró mientras llevaba una mano a su boca para sofocar un sollozo. – Este es su regalo… - Dijo mirándola con dolor y señalando su aro de matrimonio. – Jamás le veré otra vez, jamás sabré que es tener un hogar, jamás podré tener hijos, jamás le volveré a ver el rostro, jamás volveré a oír su voz pronunciando mi nombre…

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó pasmada su interlocutora.

Kagome sonrió amargamente, casi sin prestar atención a las palabras de Sango.

- No puedo quedarme por más tiempo. Así se me ordena, debo regresar en contra de mi voluntad… - Suspiró mientras hacía lo posible por secarse las lágrimas.

- Kagome… - Dijo en un hilo de voz casi imperceptible.

- Ya está, ya te lo dije. – Declaró como si hubiera confesado un terrible pecado.

- Oh, no sabes cuanto lo lamento… - Contestó sintiendo como sus propios ojos le escocían dolorosamente ante esa horrible noticia. – Venga, vamos al baño. – Acotó al ver que Inuyasha miraba a todos lados buscándolas. No debía ver en esas condiciones a su delicada esposa. Kagome asintió en silencio y le siguió mansamente a través de los pasillos de aquel restaurante.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando volvieron al salón principal, Inuyasha se acercó a ellas preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó tomando por los hombros a Kagome. Ella le sonrió lánguidamente.

- Sí, no te preocupes. – Aseguró esforzándose por lucir tranquila.

- Yo le entretuve hablando, después de todo, tenía tiempo que no la veía. Ha sido mi culpa, lo siento. – Le excusó Sango, captando la atención de Inuyasha el suficiente tiempo como para que Kagome inhalara hondo y lograra mantener su semblante sereno.

- Discúlpame. – Dijo Kagome. Inuyasha se rindió ante aquella dulce mirada y le tomó de la mano, conduciéndola a la pista de baile.

- No tienes porqué disculparte. Ahora todo está bien. – Susurró mientras la atraía hacia sí, haciendo que se moviera con él con la canción lenta que se escuchaba por todo el recinto. Kagome sonrió posando su rostro en aquel firme pecho, suspirando silenciosamente. No, nada estaba bien, se dijo con tristeza. Al principio, le costó seguirle los pasos pues ella no sabía bailar o al menos eso creía, seguramente uno de sus muchos dones era el de poder bailar cualquier melodía porque no le costó nada hacerlo.

Sintió que las horas pasaban lentamente. Todos riendo, disfrutando, menos ella. La mirada risueña de Inuyasha le partía el corazón. No quería dejarlo, definitivamente no quería. Ella era una princesa, ¿por ello podía hacer lo que quisiera, no? _No_, sintió que le susurraba aquella voz que escuchó la vez anterior. ¿Qué demonios ocurría? De pronto sintió que el suelo perdía firmeza y se desvaneció en los brazos de Inuyasha ante la mirada atónita de todos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Despertó en un sitio oscuro, no, no era oscuro, rectificó. Miró con mejor detenimiento y se encontró acostada sobre un frondoso jardín. Mientras se reincorporaba, vio más allá un árbol milenario. ¿Qué sucedía?

Pronto, cuando volvió su vista al frente, retrocedió por reflejo al ver a una joven delante de ella y cruzó los brazos tapando su rostro, esperando algún movimiento agresivo de parte de ella. Sintió la divertida risa de aquella muchacha al notar su miedo. Oyendo aquel sonido sospechosamente familiar y dudando aún, abrió lentamente los ojos y bajó los brazos con reticencia. Se petrificó al ver bien la cara de aquella persona.

- ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir luego de semejante shock.

Ante ella, estaba ella, por muy raro que sonara. Sí, era ella, aquella joven era su replica, era exactamente igual a ella. Llevaba el vestido blanco que Kagome usaba cada vez que se transformaba en hada pero no llevaba ni la varita ni las enormes y transparentes alas.

- ¿Quién eres? – Cuestionó desconfiada.

- ¿Quién crees? – Rió la joven. – Soy tú, Kagome. Soy tu alma humana. – Se presentó con mirada cálida y sonrisa afable. Kagome le miró contrariada.

- ¿Qué dices? Yo no soy humana… - Replicó contrariada.

- Sí y no. – Contestó para mayor consternación de Kagome. – Eres un hada, lo sé. Pero yo también existo. Tu alma se fragmentó desde que empezaste a amar a aquel hombre, a Inuyasha. Ahora eres como dos en una, estás tú, el hada y yo, la humana…

Kagome luchaba por intentar digerir lo que se le decía pero no estaba entendiendo nada. Sin embargo, no se interrumpió a si misma, es decir, a ella, que venía siendo parte de sí…de ¡Arg! Ya ni siquiera pensaba con claridad.

- ¿Qué me intentas decir? – Inquirió esperanzada en entender algo.

- Acepta tu amor por Inuyasha, Kagome. No tiene nada malo. Sabes que lo amamos y que él a nosotras. – Kagome no se acostumbrara a que hablara en plural. – Entrégale tu amor sin dudar. Pronto el destino se forjará por si solo para ti…

Kagome miró confundida como ella se desvanecía con el viento que de pronto empezó a mecer las flores del pasto y las hojas de aquel árbol más allá.

- Mi parte humana… - Repitió en un murmullo.

En ese momento, despertó de pronto y sintió la preocupada y ambarina mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella.

- Kagome, por Dios. ¿Estás bien? Te has desmayado… - Dijo al borde del colapso nervioso. Ella le sonrió y acarició una de las mejillas de Inuyasha con su mano.

- Estoy bien, Inuyasha. – Aseguró levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Inuyasha, que en todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente se había quedado a su lado.

Y a pesar de que Inuyasha intentó hacer que fuera al médico, Kagome logró disuadirlo y continuaron la fiesta con total normalidad. Aún así, Kagome tenía aquella especie de revelación latente en su mente. _Pronto el destino se forjará por si solo para ti…_ ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los nuevos esposos entraron a su apartamento. Kagome sonrió al llegar. No se había percatado hasta ese momento de cuanto echaría de menos su hogar… ¿Hogar? Bueno, no lo era concretamente pero para ella no habría otro sitio al que llamar hogar en el mundo.

Se volteó al sentir como Inuyasha la tomaba por la cintura y la hacia pegarse a él nuevamente. Él parecía mirarle maravillado.

- Gracias por este regalo, Kagome. Gracias… - Decía con un tono que Kagome jamás le había oído, parecía extasiado, incapaz de caber en su alegría. Sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.

- No tienes porqué, Inuyasha. – Dijo mirándole con ternura.

Ya todo había acabado y a pesar que la noche apenas acababa de llegar, ambos sentían que ese día había sido dulcemente largo y ya el cansancio les azuzaba.

- Kagome, jamás te olvidaré… - Dijo con voz ronca mirándola con devoción. – Nunca volveré a amar a otra mujer que no seas tú…te amo… - Confesó con aquella profunda e hipnotizante mirada dorada. Kagome le miró casi sin respiración durante eternos instantes.

_Si cruzas mis pensamientos y despiertas mis anhelos,_

_Si habitas en mis sueños y resides en mis deseos…_

Finalmente, Kagome le sonrió casi con adoración.

- Yo también te amo, mi querido Inuyasha. – Declaró mientras ambos manifestaban sus sentimientos en un beso, lento y suave.

_Si sabes que te amo y sabiéndolo eres feliz,_

_Si sabes que eres todo para mí..._

De pronto, fueron brutalmente interrumpidos por un remolino que abrió la puerta, rompiendo la cerradura. Inuyasha y Kagome deshicieron su beso, pero se mantuvieron abrazados. Kagome tenía un mal presentimiento, nada iba bien. Luego, en cuestión de instantes el pánico llegó a inundar sus ojos ante la inolvidable voz que escuchó alguna vez y que jamás borró de su memoria cuando nació en el mundo de los humanos…

- _¿Cómo te atreviste a amar a un humano? ¿Acaso olvidas que eres princesa? Jamás podrás escapar de ello…_ - Prometió aquella misteriosa voz que resonó por todo el recinto.

Prontamente, Kagome observó como se transformaba involuntariamente y una luz proveniente de su pecho se expandía a través de todo su cuerpo.

Inuyasha la miraba anonadado, pero se oponía a dejarla ir. No la quería soltar por nada de este mundo.

Kagome sollozó aterrada al ver como parecía que todo se hacía más grande mientras ella se encogía rápidamente.

- ¡No! – Gimió aferrándose de las ropas de Inuyasha, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, observó con dolor como ahora tenía la diminuta estatura de un hada cualquiera. Inuyasha la miraba sorprendido. – Adiós Inuyasha, no te dejaré de amar, lo prometo… - Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer en medio de una nube de polvo dorado.

Inuyasha observó sus manos vacías, consternado aún.

- No… - gimió velado por la furia y el dolor mirando atónito sus manos vacías. – No es posible…no…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, bueno, primero y principal: el fragmento de poema que coloqué al final NO es mío (yo soy pésima con la rima, me va mejor con la prosa jeje) me lo ha pasado Sandra Black, que yo ya se lo agradecí esa vez y se lo vuelvo a agradecer xD. Lo demás, si salió de mi loca cabecita y creo que me pasé de dramática, pero bueno, así salió ñ.ñU. Sean misericordiosas con Sango, por arruinar el momento, pero ella no sabía nada, así que aguántense las ganas de asesinarla en el caso de que realmente existiera (yo tengo amigas como ella y créanme, no lo hacen con mala intención, sólo que a veces se pasan de despistadas xD) En fin, agradezco muchos sus reviews, que ya pasó los 100 (¡yeah! n.n) Y espero que me dejen su opinión con respecto a este capítulo. Sayonara n.n**


	17. Falsa esperanza

**Tras una ilusión**

**Falsa esperanza**

Kagome gritó sonoramente mientras sentía caerse en un interminable vacío. Con el más puro temor reflejado en sus ojos, observaba como aquella luz que la había transportado allí se hacía cada vez más lejana, también vio como sus lágrimas eran dejadas más arriba mientras parecía que su cuerpo era jalado con mayor velocidad a medida que caía. Sentía tanto dolor en su alma, que ni siquiera intentó volar en dirección contraria. Ya nada valía la pena, se dijo con pesar cerrando los ojos y viendo en su mente aquella ambarina mirada que trastornaría su alma por toda la eternidad.

- Inuyasha… - Gimió volviendo abrir los ojos a medias y sintiendo que su cuerpo perdía peso y ahora caía con la suavidad de una pluma.

Miró sin expresión a su alrededor al sentir que finalmente aterrizaba delicadamente sobre un nenúfar. Estaba en un cristalino lago. Elevó su mano con el fin de sujetarse mejor a la movediza planta pero detuvo en seco su movimiento al ver como en su mano aún resplandecía su aro de matrimonio, ahora de tamaño casi microscópico en su pequeño dedo, quiso gritar y patalear para liberarse de aquella tristeza que la embargaba. En ese momento apareció frente a ella una mujer de su misma diminuta estatura, con expresión severa y cabello largo y negro como una noche sin luna. Sus tristes ojos castaños le veían seriamente.

Kagome se sintió intimidada ante su presencia, el aura proveniente de aquel ser era sumamente poderoso y la frialdad de sus opacos ojos fue reemplazada por un dolor amargo, naciente en su corazón y reflejado en sus pupilas.

- Amar a un humano… - Espetó con rabia endureciendo más sus facciones. Kagome le miró confundida y luego recordó como esa era la voz que por algún motivo, nunca olvidó a pesar de haber nacido sin ningún recuerdo en el mundo de los humanos.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó temerosa reparando que esa mujer estaba parada sobre el agua, como si ésta fuese sólida sólo para ella. La aludida le sonrió con ironía.

- Soy Midoriko. Reina de las hadas. – Se presentó casi con sorna. Pero era lógico que Kagome no recordara nada de su vida anterior. Ella había nacido inocente, abierta al mundo de los humanos para adquirir allí habilidades y sabiduría que jamás encontraría con las hadas.

- ¿Eres mi madre? – Inquirió pasmada. Midoriko frunció el ceño, sin hacerle gracia aquella interrogante.

- Las hadas no tienen padres o madres, nacen de las flores. – Dijo con dureza. Kagome agachó la cabeza sin atreverse a confrontar más aquella mirada. Tenía razón, ¿en qué demonios pensaba?

- ¿Qué quieren de mí? – Preguntó en un murmullo. Ya estaba cansada de tener tantas limitaciones y aún no saber el motivo de su nacimiento.

Midoriko le miró con detenimiento durante infinitos instantes. Finalmente, su postura tensa se relajó mientras exhalaba un silencioso suspiro. Aquella niña no tenía la culpa de todas las desgracias que padecían las hadas, era sólo una marioneta más dentro de aquel desdichado mundo. Sonrió con ironía al saber que las hadas representan la felicidad anhelante en los sueños e ilusiones de todos aquellos que habitan la Tierra mientras que la realidad de su existencia era más penosa y cruel.

A paso calmo caminó hasta la pequeña princesa y se sentó a su lado sobre el mismo nenúfar. Kagome ni siquiera volteó a mirarle, mantenía su vista clavada en el agua que corría lentamente por debajo de sus pies.

- Perdona haberte traído de esa forma… - Se disculpó Midoriko. Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe y le miró airada.

- ¡Entonces fuiste tú! – Le acusó olvidándose de la autoridad a la que se estaba dirigiendo. - ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme eso? Aún no se acababa la semana y tú… - Kagome ya se encontraba de pie sobre el nenúfar, manteniendo el equilibrio con ayuda de sus alas. Midoriko le miraba de forma impávida dejando que manifestara su dolor a rienda suelta.

- ¡Majestad! – Kagome se interrumpió al escuchar ese familiar chillido. Ladeó el rostro y vio como Aiko con lágrimas en los ojos volaba con sorprendente velocidad hasta ellas. – Oh, princesa… - Sollozaba con increíble alegría al ver a su señora frente a ella nuevamente. Se detuvo justo antes de que chocara contra ellas y realizó una de sus típicas y formales reverencias.

- Aiko… - Las facciones de Kagome se suavizaron al sonreírle a su querida guardiana.

- Retírate. – Bramó Midoriko con tono autoritario. – No se ha solicitado tu presencia. – Acotó al ver la vacilante mirada de la guardiana.

- Déjala, ella sólo… - Había interrumpido Kagome en defensa de la susodicha.

- Silencio. – Kagome se calló al instante y observó como Aiko volvía a hacer una reverencia.

- Mil perdones mi imprudencia, su alteza. Con su permiso, me retiro. – Se disculpó formalmente para luego darse media vuelta y volar hasta que se perdió de vista.

- No tenías derecho a tratarle así. – Le reprochó Kagome poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Y tú no tienes derecho ni a tutearme ni a tratarme con tanta ligereza. – Contestó Midoriko mirando de forma amenazante a la princesa. Kagome contrajo los músculos de su rostro y se obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

- No entiendo… - Masculló intentando contener su rabia. – Aún no tenía porqué irme… - Dijo con dolor.

En los ojos de Midoriko se mostró el arrepentimiento y la incomodidad ante aquellas palabras.

- Ya me he disculpado… - Dijo quedamente. – Pero no podías quedarte un minuto más con ese humano. Es más, para cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde… - Agregó elevando el tono de su voz y mirándole fijamente mientras tomaba su mano bruscamente y le señalaba el anillo. - ¡Estás casada! No eres una mortal, no debiste…

- ¿Qué? – Le interrumpió Kagome. - ¿No podía concederle un único deseo? ¿No podía darle aunque sea un ápice de felicidad en lo que restaba de mi estadía? ¿No podía ofrecerle el amor que nadie jamás se dignó a darle?

Midoriko se sorprendió al ver como Kagome lloraba sin reparo pero sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. Definitivamente, tenía un alma tan noble como el de una princesa. No había duda de que era la elegida.

- Durante mucho tiempo eso no te importó… - Replicó viendo la confundida mirada de su interlocutora. – Al llegar al mundo de los humanos, se te fueron arrebatados todos los recuerdos mientras viviste en el valle de las hadas…todo el mundo tenía terminantemente prohibido decirte algo al respecto. Tu misión era crecer en sabiduría y dar vida a aquellos mortales que obtuvieron la dicha de conocerte. Sólo cada siglo, el nacer de la nueva soberana hará reaparecer a la Perla de Shikon y cada nueva reina tendrá el deber de pedir la perpetuación de la especie durante ese siglo.

- Pero usted es la reina… - Balbuceó Kagome.

- Y pronto dejaré de serlo. He gobernado durante un siglo. Ya es hora de que me retire.

- ¿Pero qué hará? Digo…las hadas viven eternamente…

Midoriko sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿De dónde crees que salen los espíritus del bosque y las ninfas de la naturaleza? – Cuestionó con una leve sonrisa. – Ellas son antiguas reinas de las hadas, que alguna vez tuvieron la dicha de ver a la Perla de Shikon…yo me uniré a ellas y mantendremos el delicado ciclo de la vida en equilibrio. Así ha sido siempre y así seguirá siendo.

Kagome le miró estupefacta. Aquello era increíble…

- Es…es… - Sentía que las palabras se atoraban en su lengua. – No puedo creerlo. Pero, si todo eso es verdad…y si he olvidado toda una vida pasada… ¿por qué yo ahora? Es decir, yo no creo sentirme lo suficientemente valiente como para saber con certeza que la salvación de mi especie sea mi verdadero deseo…

- Es por ello que te he arrebatado de las manos de aquel humano. Jamás se había dado el hecho de que una princesa hada haya amado a su protector mortal.

- ¿Nunca? – Cuestionó incrédula.

- Nunca… - En ese momento la mirada de Midoriko se volvió opaca ante las tinieblas del recuerdo. – En realidad te dimos mucha libertad. Ningún hada había gozado de tanta libertad como la que gozaste tú siendo humana. – A su mente vinieron imágenes de un rostro masculino que ni en un siglo había sabido olvidar. – Siempre se te vigilaba y reprendía hasta el más mínimo error. Nadie tenía la oportunidad de enamorarse ante tal sondeo. Al menos, no abiertamente.

- Pero eso no significa que nadie haya amado a su…protector. Simplemente que nadie más lo había manifestado sinceramente. No sé porqué tiene que ser tan malo…no entiendo porqué está prohibido.

- Porque el dolor de tu alma no te hará una buena reina, Kagome. – Dijo con los labios apretados. Los recuerdos que ahora acudían a su mente no eran gratos. – Jamás te sentirás verdaderamente querida por tus súbditos y siempre intentarás cobijarte en aquel recuerdo cuando fuiste plenamente feliz y esas no son actitudes de una reina. ¡Es demasiado humillante!

Midoriko respiraba fuertemente hundiendo sus uñas en sus diminutas palmas. Sus nudillos estaban casi blancos ante la presión de sus puños. Kagome le miró compasiva descubriendo que aquella intocable mujer también había amado alguna vez. Posó de forma vacilante su mano sobre la de Midoriko.

- Es preferible haber conocido el amor y luego perderlo a no haber amado nunca a nadie. – Le consoló citando a su alma humana. Midoriko le miró sorprendida. – Al menos viviste con una ilusión, con un maravilloso recuerdo que…seguramente es doloroso pero que a veces, te da un verdadero motivo por el que vivir. Estoy segura que esa persona que te cuidó, jamás querría que sintieras que nada bueno había pasado por tu vida. Y si ya dejó el mundo de los vivos, seguramente su alma te canta serenatas a través del viento, consolándote en la soledad en la que estás inmersa.

Y así, un hecho insólito pasó entre ellas dos: Midoriko lloró. Lloró luego de un siglo de haberse reprimido las lágrimas, luego de haber intentando engañarse diciéndose a sí misma que no necesitaba amar a nadie ni que nadie le amara, intentando lucir fuerte frente a los demás. Kagome le abrazó consolándola y continuó diciendo:

- Nadie tiene la culpa del destino que se ha trazado para nosotros. Sólo podemos cumplir con nuestra misión manteniendo la convicción de que hemos hecho algo bueno por los demás, por muy pequeño que sea…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se había desplomado en el sillón más cercano, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos y piernas. Sin intentar lucir fuerte o impávido, había echado rienda suelta a las lágrimas.

- _Otra vez…_- Pensó con amarga ironía.

- Hey, mortal. – Sintió que era llamado por una chillona voz. Pero para sorpresa de él mismo, aquel ser, que anteriormente había sido lo más detestable que habían podido ver sus ojos, ahora era símbolo de naciente esperanza. Rápidamente levantó la vista deteniéndola en Aiko, que le miró sorprendida al reparar en las lágrimas que humedecían el rostro de Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué se han llevado a Kagome? ¡Dímelo! – Exigió desesperado. Aiko retrocedió intimidada.

- No lo sé, todo ha sido obra de Midoriko, mi gran señora y reina de las hadas. – Comentó en un murmullo.

- ¿Y quién demonios se cree? Kagome aún no tenía por qué irse. – Reclamó irasciblemente.

- No soy quien para preguntarle eso a mi señora. Pero creo que es debido a eso… - Dijo señalando el aro de matrimonio que Inuyasha llevaba en su dedo. Él miró el anillo sonriendo amargamente.

- No simboliza nada para ustedes…no pueden arrebatármela sólo por eso. – Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza en una negativa gestual.

Aiko lo miró detenidamente por unos momentos y acabó sonriendo burlonamente.

- Es increíble que mi princesa haya cautivado tu mortal corazón, pero efectivamente lo que tú necesitas es…compañía. No con esas arpías con las que has salido anteriormente, sino con compañía real y valiosa del sexo femenino, ya que tu problema es la soledad y al parecer la princesa Kagome logró llenar aquel vacío. – Decretó ella segura.

- ¿Y por eso sonríes? – Espetó él malhumorado.

- Verás que sí, ya que tú te la das de autosuficiente y ahora verte vulnerable es...sorprendente.

Inuyasha gruñó algo ininteligible, posiblemente algún insulto referido a Aiko.

- No necesito que saques conclusiones como psicoanalista barato. Yo lo que necesito es tenerla de vuelta. Debe haber alguna forma…

- No la hay. – Interrumpió. – La reina Midoriko está hablando con ella en estos momentos, eso significa que las posibilidades de su regreso sean una en un millón. Lo siento mucho, Inuyasha. Ella tampoco se veía muy feliz cuando intenté acercarme.

- Maldición… - Masculló volviendo su vista al suelo y apretando sus puños con ahínco hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo…no podía… - Kagome…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola n.n Ok, supe que hice que la gente llorara a moco tendido ñ.ñU mírenle el lado positivo: limpiaron sus ojos xD. Y bueno, sé que querrán matarme pero vayamos con calma, tengo maquinado todo lo que sigue de fic y es necesario darse su tiempo. Además, está el asunto con la Perla de Shikon y tengo que hacerle mención ahora para que no pierda el hilo la historia. Agradezco mucho sus reviews, lamento si les causo angustia pero igual espero que les guste la trama actual del fic. Espero saber pronto su opinión. Les aviso de antemano que no sé si actualizaré rápido luego porque lo que pasa es que me han cambiado el horario y eso lo volvieron una porquería, total que ahora tengo demasiadas evaluaciones y ando que no veo la hora en que lleguen las gloriosas vacaciones, así que deséenme suerte con todo este rollo jeje. Sayonara.**


	18. La sumisión

**Tras una ilusión**

**La sumisión**

- Mortal… - Le volvió a llamar Aiko preocupada por aquella agonía que reflejaba Inuyasha en su vacía mirada. Vio como él le ignoraba deliberadamente, manteniendo fijos sus ojos en un punto infinito de la habitación. Aiko suspiró compasiva. – Inuyasha… - Le llamó con su nombre viendo por primera vez como él alzaba la mirada para observarle.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Ya todo acabó, ¿no? – Sonrió con una implacable ironía. – Cuidé de ella, le di todo de mí y ahora va a cumplir su verdadera misión. Ya sólo soy un cero a la izquierda…

Aiko se encogió ante tales palabras. Él las había pronunciado con tal dolor que incluso pudo sentir como su propio corazón se encogía.

- Yo… - Voló acercándose un poco más a él. – Yo al igual que tú… - Sonrió al vagar por sus recuerdos. – Yo no he perdido la esperanza… - Colocó su diminuta mano sobre uno de los nudillos de Inuyasha.

- Pues deberías. – Espetó él secamente levantándose y haciendo que ella perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio mientras se apartaba. – Ya lo hecho, hecho está. – Se detuvo en el umbral del pasillo y volteó a verle y sus facciones se suavizaron, dando paso a la melancolía. – Cuídala por mí.

Y tras estas palabras, se volteó y caminó saliendo de la estancia. Aiko suspiró tristemente. Ella no entendía mucho a los humanos pero sabía que…cuando ellos amaban, poco es lo que se le dejaba a la razón y si se les arrebataba a esa persona amada, el sufrimiento que atenazaba sus corazones era más allá de lo que las pocas palabras de los libros podrían describir.

- Un dolor tan grande que el morir a manos de cualquier homicida se vería el paraíso… - Repitió una frase que leyó en uno de los libros de las hadas. Recordaba con nitidez que era un fragmento de una carta escrita hace siglos atrás por una mujer que vio como su prometido iba a la guerra y nunca regresó…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Lo siento, Kagome. – Sonrió Midoriko con una mueca vacía. – No debería comportarme de esta manera….

- ¡¿Por qué no?! – Chilló Kagome mirándole duramente. – Los sentimientos son los que dan vida al mundo, los que limpian la escoria acumulada en cada rincón, los que te hacen creer que la vida no es tan mala, que puedes cambiar tu futuro si te lo propones, son los que te hacen creer que si sientes el abrazo de alguien con el que convives, será la mejor cura a tu alma apesadumbrada…

Kagome sonrió con dolor. Como quería un abrazo de Inuyasha para poder creer eso mismo que profesaba. En un gesto inconsciente acarició su aro de matrimonio.

- Kagome…nosotras las hadas no podemos darnos ese lujo… - Replicó Midoriko suavemente. – Jamás creí conocer a un hada que pensara lo mismo que yo pero…la realidad es otra. Muchas de nosotras están muriendo. Eso es mucho más importante que vivir en una fantasía.

- ¡Pero es que no es una fantasía! – Se empecinó Kagome, recia a ceder ante esa mentalidad tan lúgubre.

- Aún así, séalo o no, no es nuestra realidad. ¿Por qué no entiendes? ¿Acaso quieres discutir eternamente lo mismo? – Sonrió con ironía. – Vamos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, debemos llevarte a la celebración del recibimiento de tu corona.

Kagome sintió un pánico recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Eso significaba que no volvería a ver a Inuyasha?

- No puedo… - Gimió retrocediendo con sumo temor.

Midoriko suspiró pacientemente.

- ¿Acaso ves opción de elegir, Kagome? Vamos, de lo contrario la naturaleza tomará tu vida…

- Pues que lo haga. – Le retó Kagome cruzándose de brazos. La reina le miró largamente antes de contestar.

- Las hadas están muriendo. ¿Quieres qué te lo muestre? – Le recordó. Kagome vaciló ante ese anuncio. No era tan egoísta como para sacrificar a toda una especie por su…por su amor a Inuyasha.

- Muy bien. – Aceptó resignada. – Vamos. – Dijo cabizbaja. Midoriko le miró complacida. _Vaya muchacha_, pensó la reina. Ella sería buena soberana pero no encontraría la Perla de Shikon si seguía igual de tozuda, después de todo…ella debe cambiar de parecer y cambiar su egoísmo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La envolvió con sus brazos en un abrazo reconfortante, mientras su larga túnica se desplegaba a ambos lados de los cuerpos.

- Suerte Kagome, lamento todo esto, jamás fue mi intención hacerte sufrir de esta manera. – Se disculpó nuevamente. Kagome se había quedado inmóvil ante su gesto de empatía y casi de afecto, pero luego de unos segundos, asintió en silencio.

Una luz les envolvió y desaparecieron de allí, dejando pequeños puntos de luz que bailaron al compás del viento, convirtiéndose en fértil polen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aiko había seguido a Inuyasha y le miró tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama. Temía dejarlo solo, pero al menos, al verle así, se alegró al notar que no tenía planeado suicidarse.

- No me voy a matar. – Vociferó él al ver desde lejos un destello de luz en el borde la puerta, adivinándole el pensamiento. Aiko dio un respingo al verse sorprendida pero no replicó ante aquella tranquilizadora confesión.

- Voy a irme… - Anunció luego de unos instantes de incómodo silencio. – Pero volveré, lo prometo. Veré que puedo hacer para devolverla aquí. Ella es demasiado buena como para tener que soportar el eterno suplicio de ser reina de las hadas.

Inuyasha no movió ni un músculo. Aiko suspiró derrotada y desapareció.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se había sorprendido al ver que sus guardianes, que supuestamente eran animales, podían tomar la forma de hadas. Ante ella estaban Kujira y Tori. La que era la ballena y ahora se veía como un hada, era tan linda como cualquier ninfa y se movía con una gracia infantil y cautivadora como de la que los pastores hablaban en pueblos cercanos. Era delgada, de cabellos negros azulados, tez blanca y dos inmensos ojos azules que brillaban con inocencia. Tori, en cambio, siendo un hombre, era de rasgos perfilados, cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes. Vestía un traje verde sencillo y era de actitud más seria.

- No sabe lo alegre que estoy de conocerla. – Dijo Kujira haciéndole un peinado con mucho esmero. Kagome les miraba a través del espejo que mostraba su triste reflejo. – Raion ya me había dicho que usted era hermosa pero jamás creí que tanto, ¿no es verdad, Tori? – Preguntó a su colega. El joven con mirada tan fría como la de un halcón pareció examinar a Kagome como para rectificar la opinión de Raion.

- Es la próxima reina, después de todo. – Se limitó a decir. Kujira le miró ceñuda.

- No me extraña que esté tentada a aventarte agua cuando estoy en mi forma original. – Masculló enojada tirando de un mechón de pelo de Kagome con algo de brusquedad, la aludida no pudo evitar quejarse. - ¡Oh, lo siento! Es que este caballero me saca de quicio… - Comentó lanzándole una mirada glacial al halcón. El susodicho les ignoró sin inmutarse. - ¿Lo ve?

Kagome sonrió.

- Es increíble que sea mi hermano… - Dijo meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Kagome les miró sorprendida. ¿Esos dos eran hermanos?

- ¿Hermanos? – Repitió confundida. – Pero ni son de la misma especie… - Farfulló con ojos desorbitados. Kujira sonrió.

- Nosotros nacimos hadas, pero ante el nacimiento de una nueva princesa, sacrifican a determinados individuos para que se conviertan en los guardianes de la futura soberana. – Explicó colocando delicadamente una hilera de pequeñas flores en la cabeza de Kagome.

Tori miró a su hermana en modo de advertencia. A ellos no se les estaba permitido dar tanta información.

- Pero las hadas nacen de las flores… - Dijo aún sin entender.

- Pero el polen mágico dejado por el colibrí fue el mismo. Así que somos técnicamente hermanos, nos guste o no.

- ¿Y por qué ustedes? – Volvió a inquirir, intrigada ante tan drásticas formas de hacer colaborar al pueblo.

- Porque somos allegados a la familia de la nobleza, bueno, en parte. Siempre fuimos parte del séquito de su majestad Midoriko, por ello nos eligieron. – Contestó ignorando la iracunda mirada de Tori.

- Ya veo… - Dijo pensativa mientras veía en el espejo que ya estaba lista. Llevaba una túnica blanca, larga, que tocaba sus pies. Era de mangas cortas, con detalles en rosado y dorado en los bordes y llevaba una cinta dorada amarrada a la cintura. Calzaba zapatillas hechas con pétalos de rosas y su cabello había quedado maravillosamente arreglado. ¿Cómo podía celebrarse un acontecimiento así? En contra de la voluntad del afectado…

Se levantó lentamente y les miró asustada.

- Me alegro de conocerles, sé que son buenas personas. – Le sonrió afablemente a pesar de su propia tristeza.

- Hemos jurado lealtad a usted, su alteza. Y sacrificaremos nuestra vida por usted. – Kagome miró a Tori sorprendida, era la primera vez que decía algo más que monosílabos y sobretodo, le asombró la sonrisa compasiva que surcaba su rostro.

- Haré que tu juramento no sea en vano. – Le prometió caminando seguida de ellos. Suspiró nerviosa y una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos. Los cerró con fuerza inhalando fuertemente. Amaría a Inuyasha por el resto de su existencia pero ahora era necesitada por su gente y debería sacrificarse por ellos.

Desde lejos, Aiko les espiaba, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones entremezcladas al ver a su princesa vestida tan majestuosamente, sintiendo orgullo y también pena, pues sabía que ella no quería tomar ese lugar que se le tenía destinado.

- Mi señora… - Musitó desapareciendo al instante.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Inuyasha! – Exclamó Aiko entrando de súbito a la habitación del susodicho, pero se asustó al no verle por ninguna parte. - ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! – Clamaba volando desesperada por cada habitación, sin rastro de él. ¿Podría haberse hecho daño? Pero él prometió no hacerlo. ¿Acaso le mentiría?

En ese momento, cuando iba a voltear y dirigirse a la cocina, escuchó como la puerta era abierta. Su corazón saltó acelerado y voló a toda velocidad hacia la entrada.

Inuyasha con los reflejos que aún tenía activos logró capturar entre sus manos aquel móvil de luz y escuchó un leve quejido.

- ¡Ay! – Exclamó Aiko ante el impacto. – Inuyasha, estás vivo todavía, que bueno… - Sollozó lanzándose a su hombro en un intento de abrazarle, aunque fuese parcialmente.

Inuyasha, confundido más que nunca, frunció el ceño y delicadamente la retiró, dejándola reposar sobre su palma abierta mientras le miraba con curiosidad. Por Dios, él sólo había ido a la farmacia a comprarse unas aspirinas, no se había ido a ningún techo para lanzarse desde allí.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Preguntó exasperado. - ¿Y por qué volviste?

Aiko le miró ceñuda al ver como era ignorada su muestra de preocupación sincera. Pero igual, ese no era el momento de ponerse a pelear por nimiedades.

- Creí que te habías suicidado, so tonto. – Le recriminó airada. – Pero de igual forma no importa, rápido, tenemos que actuar. Si Kagome se hace reina, no podrá volver. Debemos retrasarlo o de lo contrario aquel sello no se romperá jamás y nunca la volverás a ver.

- Vuelvo y repito: ¿de qué hablas? – Inquirió sintiendo como sus sienes palpitaban ante la inquietante y chillona voz del hada.

- Se va a dar la ceremonia con la que la harán reina dentro de poco. Y si la quieres a tu lado, debemos hacer algo…

- Ya deja de soñar con cosas imposibles, ya lo acepté, tú también deberías. – Le aconsejó haciéndola a un lado y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Aiko le miró furiosa pero logró contenerse.

- Vamos a ir, te guste o no la idea. – Le ordenó disparándole una lluvia de polvo dorado antes de que Inuyasha pudiese siquiera reaccionar. Cerró los ojos para protegerlos del polvo y cuando los volvió a abrir se dio cuenta que apenas y ahora era unos centímetros más alto que Aiko.

Abrió los ojos asustado y se dio cuenta que atrás tenía unas alas transparentes semejantes a las de Kagome.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

- Rápido, debemos ubicarnos en un buen sitio. – Le instó ella tomándolo de la mano y desapareciendo en una nueva oleada de aquel polvo mágico.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, bueno pues, estoy segura que quieren saber que tiene Aiko en mente, pero bueno, tengan paciencia. Después de todo, ahora es que el desenlace empieza jeje. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me ha gustado que les haya interesado tanto como se han ido dando las cosas y bueno, veremos si para el fin de semana coloco actualización, lo más probable será para el domingo porque dudo que para el viernes esté listo ya que toda esta semana tengo evaluaciones, es más, aún cargo el almuerzo en la garganta porque quise subirles el capítulo de una vez para luego irme a estudiar, deséenme suerte en los exámenes ñ.ñU. Y bueno, espero saber su opinión con respecto al capítulo, ya en el próximo hay reencuentro y bueno, no les adelanto nada más porque igual no he terminado de hacer el capítulo siguiente xD. En fin, hasta luego, sayonara n.n**


	19. La Perla de Shikon

**Tras una ilusión**

**La Perla de Shikon**

Inuyasha miraba confundido como entraba dentro de un portal donde miles de colores resplandecían por doquier, como si estuviese dentro de un arco iris líquido. Aiko aferraba su mano a la de él con bastante fuerza, quizá era peligroso que se soltaran. Había pensado en protestar pero esa hada le estaba ayudando y si su loco plan funcionaba o no, de igual forma vería a su amada esposa, a su único y adorado amor.

_Pronto te veré,  
Muy pronto te veré  
Y sabré que es tu luz  
Mi camino hacia el azul.  
_

Sintió como una luz sumamente resplandeciente le hacia cerrar los párpados y para cuando logró abrir los ojos, se asombró de estar en un bosque, específicamente a las orillas de un lago. De pronto una desesperación empezó a nacer en él, después de todo, esta era su última esperanza.

_Pronto te veré  
Y apenas te mire yo  
Cada sombra de la noche  
Finalmente se fundirá,  
Como nieve desharé  
Cada duda que hay en mí  
Y a tu encuentro correré._

Cuando tocó tierra firme, se sorprendió al ver que todas las cosas eran gigantes desde aquella perspectiva.

_Mi amor por ti crecerá sin miedo a nada,  
Mi amor por ti siento ya  
Que vive dentro de mí (que vive... vive... vive)  
Que vive dentro de mí (que vive... vive... vive)_

- Anda, muévele, no nos queda mucho tiempo. – Le apuró Aiko soltando su mano finalmente y alzando en vuelo.

- Hey, ¡espera! – Exclamó corriendo hacia donde ella volaba. La aludida le miró sobre el hombro y puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Tienes las alas de adorno acaso? – Le reprochó. Inuyasha se detuvo y ladeó el rostro para mirar de soslayo sus nuevas extremidades.

Sólo por probar, intentó hacer que se movieran y al ver que lo hacían como cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, se asombró. Empezó a agitarlas con más fuerza y se elevó unos centímetros del suelo. Con cierta inseguridad se mantuvo suspendido durante unos segundos.

- ¿Quieres estudiar los factores que afectan el vuelo o te vienes? – Preguntó Aiko malhumorada. ¿Acaso ese mortal no andaba apurado?

- ¡Estoy tanteando terreno! – Espetó ya cansado de esa imprudente hada. Luego, empezó a volar un poco más alto con dificultad y finalmente llegó a alcanzar a Aiko y pudieron volar relativamente rápido hacia donde ella se dirigía.

_Pronto te veré  
Con todo mas claro yo,  
Especialmente las respuestas  
Que no he sabido dar.  
Esta vida afrontaré  
Con un nuevo impulso y ya  
A tu encuentro correré.  
_

- Voy por ti, Kagome... – Susurró al viento mientras inhalaba nervioso por todo lo que tendría que afrontar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegaron hasta una zona que se veía especialmente más frondosa y pura del bosque. Allí había un tronco de árbol caído. Se sorprendió de ver mariposas de muchos colores, animales que se congregaban. Todo aquello era raro pero a la vez maravilloso, jamás experimentaría algo igual.

- Ven. – Le guió Aiko pasando a través de esa infinidad de creaturas hasta llegar a un sitio más cercano a aquel roído tronco. Más arriba se veía que en los rincones de los árboles y en las flores a su alrededor habitaban aquellas hadas. Se preguntó donde estaría la suya.

- ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? Digo...no hay nada que pueda hacer aquí. – Cuestionó confundido.

Aiko se vio meditarlo. Debían tomar medidas drásticas.

- Todos por orden real van a presentarse aquí. El resto del bosque estará desolado. – Musitó pensativa. – Ya sé, mira, quédate aquí, prométeme que la tomarás y te la llevarás contigo apenas veas que podría correr peligro, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Peligro? – Repitió frunciendo el ceño. No quería arriesgarse tanto y sobretodo no deseaba que Kagome estuviese expuesta a algo peligroso.

- Confía en mí. – Pidió desapareciendo entre la muchedumbre.

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo mientras la perdía de vista. Nada de lo que ocurría le convencía. Después de unos minutos sintió como todas las mariposas volaban y hacían acrobacias en el aire, como anuncio de que todo estaba a punto de empezar. Era un hermoso preámbulo. Inconscientemente viajó entre sus recuerdos y rememoró el día en que Kagome persiguió la mariposa, quiso gemir allí, como le extrañaba y apenas habían sido unas horas separados. ¿Cómo sería toda una vida sin ella? No, ni siquiera podía imaginarlo.

_Mi amor por ti no tendrá miedo a nada,  
Mi amor por ti convencerá  
A la gente que no cree en ti  
_

Los aplausos y vítores de las demás hadas lo hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento y levantó la vista. Pensó que aquello era una visión. Entró primero Midoriko con una de sus mejores túnicas, color azul, con un andar majestuoso y pausado. Era seguida de un joven rubio con ojos dorados como los del mismo Inuyasha. Él se encargaba de escoltar a Kagome y detrás de ellas iban dos personas más, un joven de ojos verdes y una joven de ojos azules, sus guardianes. Y al verla así, vestida bellamente y arreglada como toda una princesa, lo demás desapareció para él.

_Y verán que el amor  
Es la fuerza que nos salvará  
Porque es la verdad  
Que vive dentro de mí (que vive... vive... vive)  
Que vive dentro de mí (que vive... vive... vive)  
_

Observó atentamente como ella caminaba sobre el tronco con semblante triste. Ella también sufría, recordó. Pero a pesar de la angustia que la embargaba aún lucía radiante. En un primer impulso, quiso llamarla y decirle que se encontraba ahí, junto a ella quizá por última vez pero recordó que sólo estropearía los planes de Aiko. Oraba porque esa hada no metiera la pata con sus impulsivas acciones.

Y así, se inició la ceremonia. Inuyasha empezaba a sentir celos de aquel tipo de ojos dorados que no paraba de sonreírle como un idiota a Kagome. Inconscientemente se cruzó de brazos y frunció malhumorado diciéndose a sí mismo que no tenía que temer, las hadas no se reproducen de la misma manera que los humanos, aunque de igual forma tenía sus serias dudas al respecto. Pero su angustia aumentó al ver que otras hadas, que se acercaban a la que, debería ser la reina; y a Kagome, empezaban a hablar en otro idioma. En eso recordó como su esposa le había mostrado alguna vez la escritura de las hadas. Su entrecejo se frunció más al notar esto, Aiko le había dado la apariencia de un hada ¿pero por qué demonios no le dio el don de hablar su lengua? Seguramente con su apuro se olvidó de ese "pequeñísimo" detalle. Que lindo sería que en ese momento pudiera estrangular su delgado y diminuto cuello...

- Maldición... – Masculló al ver como la ceremonia continuaba y él no entendía nada de lo que se decía.

Y resignado al fin, se dispuso a intentar entender algo de aquel proceso a través de los gestos de las hadas. Observó como uno retiraba delicadamente la corona a Midoriko y empezaba a recitar algo del libro, prontamente la reina se vio envuelta en un polvo dorado casi blanco por la luz que emanaba. Pero todo fue cortado drásticamente al sentir un grito horrorizado. Todo quedó en silencio de momento y cada animal, hada o ser mágico volteó a ver que era lo que había ocurrido.

Inuyasha no entendía ese idioma pero no había que ser un genio para saber que aquella nube de humo que se veía crecer era perteneciente a un incendio forestal. ¡Por Dios! La loca de Aiko había incendiado el bosque, dedujo con temor. Y así, con la misma rapidez con que él dedujo lo que sucedía, todos los animales y hadas empezaron a correr o volar despavoridos, intentando llegar a un sitio seguro para resguardarse de las llamas. Volvió su vista a Kagome, la cual, miraba con expresión asustada y afligida todo a su alrededor. Midoriko había sido escoltada por aquel hombre rubio, el cual, se había encargado de escoltar a Kagome al inicio de la ceremonia. Ambos desaparecieron volando lo más rápido que les permitían sus alas. Luego de ello, la joven de ojos azules se encargó de llevarse a las hadas responsables de la ceremonia mientras que el muchacho de ojos verdes se disponía a tomar a Kagome en brazos. Oh, nadie aparte de él tenía el deber de cuidar de Kagome, se dijo molesto alzando finalmente el vuelo pero vio con terror como una rama calcinada de un árbol bastante alto se desprendía del tronco y se dirigía directo a ellos.

_Vivirá, vivirá por siempre.  
Vivirá, vivirá por siempre._

_Mi amor por ti crecerá  
Sin miedo a nada,  
Mi amor por ti convencerá  
A la gente que no cree en ti.  
_

- ¡Kagome! – Gritó volando hasta donde ella estaba. La aludida al reconocer esa inconfundible voz, levantó la vista con pánico y al ver a su esposo, sus ojos se llenaron automáticamente de lágrimas. Inuyasha se abalanzó hacia ella y la tomó en brazos, librándola del posible peligro. En cambio, Tori había tomado su forma original para huir de la madera chamuscada que amenazaba por caer sobre él.

- ¡Maldición, Aiko! – Llamó Tori aún en su forma de halcón. Aiko era la guardiana del fuego, ella era la que podía apagar ese incendio rápidamente. Finalmente, empezó a agitar sus alas creando una ventisca fuerte que desvió un poco el recorrido de las llamas pero que igualmente seguían con su constante destrucción de la flora allí presente. Fijó su vista en la princesa y se dio cuenta que Kagome estaba a salvo en brazos de aquel extraño. Frunció sin saber que hacer. Agradecía la colaboración porque ahora él tenía que intentar rescatar a todos aquellos seres que se hubieran quedado atrapados en el fuego pero tampoco sabía quién era aquel tipo.

- Inuyasha... – Musitó Kagome mirándole incrédula y feliz.

- Ya estoy aquí, no dejaré que nada malo te pase. – Prometió mientras volvía a alzar el vuelo e intentaba no asfixiarse con el denso humo que martirizaba sus pulmones en su intento de escape.

Kagome sintió que sus ojos escocían por las diminutas partículas de madera escaldada que entraban en sus párpados mientras que sentía que le faltaba oxígeno.

Al final, Inuyasha no pudo soportar más y descendió como pudo hasta una zona en donde el fuego aún no había llegado. Dejó a Kagome en el suelo y se desplomó sobre sus rodillas mientras inhalaba aire dificultosamente.

_Y verán que el amor  
Es la fuerza que nos salvará,  
Porque es la verdad  
Que vive dentro de mí (que vive... vive... vive)  
Que vive dentro de mí (que vive... vive... vive)  
Así es mi amor por ti._

- Lo...lamento... – Se disculpó. Kagome le miró preocupada. Ambos terminarían muertos si seguían dentro de esa nube de humo negro.

Concentrándose lo más que podía, convocó un hechizo y finalmente los cielos se llenaron de espesas nubes grises y la lluvia cayó sobre ellos disipando las llamas. Luego de haber hecho el encantamiento, sintiéndose sin más fuerzas, se desmayó. Inuyasha logró tomarla a tiempo mientras la cargaba y se resguardaban debajo de las raíces de uno de los árboles que aún se mantenía en pie. Entraron más profundamente en la pequeña madriguera excavada por algún animal y luego de dejar delicadamente sobre el suelo a Kagome, se sentó junto a ella y vio la lluvia caer durante unos momentos. Finalmente, cuando ella despertó luego de hora y media, Inuyasha le miró con ternura y le sonrió.

- Vaya forma de volver a verte. – Musitó alegre. Kagome sonrió y con lentitud se incorporó hasta quedar completamente sentada sobre la tierra.

- ¿Cómo fue...? ¿Cómo tú...? – Preguntó con voz quebrada de la emoción. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y le abrazó protectoramente.

- No podía hacerme a la idea de estar sin ti. Y bueno, Aiko ayudó también... – Reconoció. Ante la mención del hada, Kagome le miró preocupada.

- ¿Ella fue la que ocasionó esta desgracia? – Susurró con dolor. Inuyasha suspiró apesadumbrado mientras deshacía el abrazo.

- No fue su más lúcida idea, lo sé. – Reconoció. – Sólo intentaba ayudarnos, quería que nos volviéramos a ver.

- Pero mira todo lo que ha causado. – Dijo con voz trémula. Inuyasha le miró avergonzado y suspiró cansinamente.

- De cualquier modo no era correcto que yo viniera... – Masculló desviando la vista hacia el exterior. Kagome mostró un semblante afligido ante esas palabras que logró entender.

- No, eso no es lo que quiero decir. Es sólo... – Calló viendo como Inuyasha ladeaba el rostro para volver a fijar su vista en ella.

- ¿Es sólo...? – Le instó. Kagome inhaló aire profundamente.

- Es sólo que no sé lo que quiero. No sé que realmente soy, no sé...no sé que hacer... – Sollozó ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Él se las apartó con delicadeza mientras la hacía levantar la vista.

- Eres un hada, Kagome. – Le aseguró. – Pero también eres mi esposa, eso es algo que no debes olvidar. Y a pesar que la soledad ahora será más grande sin ti, no podría cambiar tu deber para con los tuyos. Es algo que me ha quedado claro...no podría causar más daño del que ya he hecho. – Finalizó refiriéndose al incendio.

- ¿Pero y mi deber para contigo? – Preguntó mirándole con angustia. Inuyasha sonrió de lado mientras le miraba con suma ternura.

- Será amarme el resto de tu vida. Es mi único consuelo.

Kagome le sonrió sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas acumularse en sus marrones ojos. Sollozó nuevamente y le volvió a abrazar. No quería que él se fuera, no quería...

- Jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Oh, como desearía que todo estuviera bien, que todos alcanzaran la felicidad, de poder estar contigo sin el peso en mi alma de abandonar a las hadas...- Decía al borde del llanto una vez más. Inuyasha le acarició sus sedosos cabellos, inhalándolos por lo que consideraba su última vez.

- Yo así también lo quiero… - Confesó.

En ese momento una luz violeta empezó a brillar dentro del pecho de Kagome. Ambos se separaron y cuando la delicada joya traspasó la piel del hada como si de un fantasma se tratase, cayó delicadamente sobre sus manos. Inuyasha miró pasmado la perla.

- Esa…esa… - Señalaba incrédulo.

- Es la Perla de Shikon. – Susurró Kagome sorprendida. La esfera brillaba con tal esplendor que traspasaba las oscuras raíces del árbol, proyectándose al exterior.

- Kagome. – Le llamó Inuyasha. Ella le miró y al entender lo que él le quería hacer entender, asintió con expresión seria.

- Sí, pronto todo cambiará. – Decretó llevándose la perla al pecho. Era hora de pedir su deseo y no había marcha atrás. De esa joya dependería su destino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, me alegro de haber podido seguir con el mismo ritmo, después de todo, agradezcan que la profesora colocó un examen relativamente corto y como ya había estudiado antes, sólo me tocó repasar y así escribirles el capítulo para hoy. Se acabó la agonía por fin, hasta yo me estaba impacientando con esto, ya lo que queda es el final, aunque claro, conociéndome a mí misma (¿quién si no? xD) puede que lo alargue a dos capítulos más o cuando mucho tres. Ya veremos. Bueno, pasando a lo siguiente, muchas gracias por sus reviews, no me arrepiento de haber subido este fic, además, que ando de aniversario, hace ya un año que escribo con todo el gusto del mundo para ustedes n.n. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo durante todo este año y espero que sigamos así e incluso mejor en el siguiente. Ah, antes de que se me olvide, la canción es de Eros Ramazzotti, se llama "Mi amor por ti". Bueno, ya quiero saber lo que piensan respecto al fic y no les molesto más, será hasta la próxima actualización. Sayonara.**


	20. Misterios

**Tras una ilusión**

**Misterios**

Kagome sintió el insistente sonido del despertador calar en sus tímpanos y arrancarla del mundo de los sueños súbitamente. Frunció el ceño aún sin abrir los ojos y gimió enojada. Finalmente, parpadeando repetidamente al principio, fijó su vista en el pequeño y ruidoso aparato para luego con un leve movimiento de su mano, apagarlo y silenciarlo completamente. Suspiró fuertemente y se dio vuelta en la mullida cama. Se sentía cansada, como si le hubieran arrollado la noche anterior. No entendía nada…lo único que recordaba era la Perla de Shikon y a Inuyasha que…En ese momento abrió los ojos como platos y ladeó el rostro rápidamente buscando con la vista al que recordaba era su esposo. Y allí lo vio, rendido por el sueño con expresión serena y relajada en su rostro. Se sentía confundida. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Acaso ya había pedido un deseo a aquella legendaria joya? Se levantó de la cama con premura, estaba desesperada porque contestaran sus preguntas.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la cocina y repasó el calendario. Duró unos instantes recordando el día en el que se fue. Sofocó un grito con su mano al ver la fecha incrédulamente. Era…era el día siguiente después de su boda, era el día siguiente luego de su forzada partida. Volvió sus pupilas a su palma, como si examinara por primera vez aquella extremidad e intentó por todos los medios hacer aparecer su varita y…nada.

Bufó molesta y caminó aprisa hacia su habitación nuevamente. Zarandeó levemente a Inuyasha, el cual frunció malhumorado mientras hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para abrir sus ojos. Cuando lo logró, observó la preocupada mirada de su esposa.

- Kagome… - Musitó incorporándose sobre la cama. - ¿Pasa algo? – Le sonrió despreocupadamente mientras parecía que su esposa acababa de ver a un fantasma.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y la Shikon No Tama? – Preguntó rápida y desesperadamente. Inuyasha le miró sin entender.

- ¿De qué me hablas? – Cuestionó confundido. Su esposa le miró desamparada. ¿Todo había sido un sueño acaso? No, no podía ser.

Kagome se mantuvo en silencio intentando buscar coherencias y tratando de atar cabos sueltos en su turbulenta mente. Pero la voz de Inuyasha la hizo volver a la realidad.

- Cariño, ¿estás bien? Si quieres llamo a la oficina y notifico que cancelen todas tus citas… -Sugirió preocupado por la extraña actitud de su esposa. – Je, aunque creo que no hará falta, no recordaba que estos días estamos de vacaciones… - Sonrió. Kagome levantó la vista hacia él, siendo ella ahora la confundida.

- ¿Pacientes? ¿Soy médico? – Preguntó incrédula.

- Kagome, si se trata de una broma, créeme que no es nada divertida… - Advirtió Inuyasha temiendo un posible ataque de amnesia por parte de su cónyuge. – Kagome, eres psicóloga, trabajas en el mismo edificio que Sango, tienes especialidad en psicología clínica… - Le decía intentando devolver a tierra a la confundida joven que le escuchaba sin entender.

- No, no puede ser…soy princesa de las hadas. Yo…

- Oye, no dudo que seas tan o incluso más hermosa que cualquier hada o ninfa, Kagome. Pero creo que ya es mejor desistir de esos jueguitos raros o nueva terapia psicológica que hayas inventado… - Le interrumpió Inuyasha ya bastante asustado. – Creo que todo ha sido una pesadilla. Anda, quédate en casa por hoy, has trabajado mucho toda la semana y creo que estás algo perturbada. – Acotó diciéndolo sutilmente intentando no darle un rotundo: "te estás volviendo loca"

Kagome finalmente asintió. No sacaría nada hasta recordar que había pasado con su vida todo ese tiempo en el que supuestamente ella estuvo junto a Inuyasha y había sido su novia.

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama y fue a asearse mientras dejaba a una desconcertada Kagome a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? – Se preguntó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. - ¿Psicóloga yo? – Se repitió incrédula. ¿En qué momento había adquirido el título?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Apenas su esposo había salido, ella también salió del departamento que por suerte, seguía siendo el mismo. Caminó por las calles sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Ella no estaba segura de que había pasado y necesitaba contactarse urgentemente con alguien del mundo mágico. Había sacado la conclusión que su deseo claramente fue quedarse con Inuyasha, de eso no había duda. Pero… ¿las hadas habrían desaparecido por su culpa? ¿Aiko, Raion, Tori, Kujira, Midoriko…qué había sido de ellos?

Mientras continuaba con su andar sin rumbo por las frías calles de Tokio a esa hora de la mañana, miró distraídamente al interior de una tienda y se paró en seco al reconocer a la joven que estaba dentro. Entró sin previo aviso y le miró incrédula.

- ¿Aiko? – Llamó viendo como la muchacha se volteaba sonriente a darle la bienvenida pero borró su sonrisa al ver a una completa extraña delante de ella.

- ¿Le conozco? – Preguntó dubitativa intentando recordar el rostro de la elegante mujer que había entrado.

Kagome quiso gritar en ese momento. Si Aiko tenía la apariencia de una humana, eso sólo significaba que posiblemente nadie hubiese muerto, pero posiblemente todas las hadas hayan pasado a ser parte de la raza humana y eso no era bueno, después de todo, ¿quién se encargaría de mantener el equilibrio ecológico y mágico en el mundo?

Finalmente, se obligó a sonreírle a su antigua guardiana.

- ¿Se llama Aiko? – Intentó sonar casual. – Es que se parece mucho a una persona que conozco que también se llama así. Ha sido una coincidencia. – Mintió reflejando en sus ojos una melancolía mezclada con algo de decepción.

- Oh, lamento no ser quién esperaba…

- No se preocupe, muchas gracias. Hasta luego y disculpe. – Se despidió saliendo de la tienda. Continuó caminando. ¿Y ahora qué se suponía debía creer? Si tan sólo pudiera recordar…

- ¿Kagome? – Sintió que era llamada y una nueva esperanza nació en ella. Se volteó con velocidad impresionante y observó algo desilusionada que sólo era Kaede.

- ¿Cómo está, Kaede? – Saludó intentando mantener la cortesía en su voz y en sus gestos.

- Niña, pero ¿cómo está aquí? ¿Y a estas horas? – Preguntó sin entender. Kagome sonrió viendo que la añosa mujer no había cambiado nada. Nadie había cambiado, quizá sólo ella.

- No pasa nada, Kaede. – Le tranquilizó. – Simplemente quise dar un paseo antes de ir a salir con Inuyasha. – Dijo notando como las facciones de la anciana se distendían.

- Cuídese entonces. Que le vaya bien. – Se despidió.

- Igualmente. – Respondió Kagome en un murmullo mientras continuaba su marcha. Volvió a razonar la situación todo lo que sus neuronas podían y cayó en la cuenta de algo casi elemental, algo en donde residía su última esperanza.

Paró un taxi y le indicó una determinada dirección al chofer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Corrió entre los desnivelados y polvorientos senderos de aquel valle. Si quería respuestas, debía volver al principio, se dijo. Por ello iba hacia el lago donde había nacido y conocido a Inuyasha. Si no conseguía lo que quería allí, en ningún sitio lo haría.

- ¡Raion! ¡Tori! ¡Kujira! ¡Midoriko! – Llamaba sintiendo su propio eco entre las montañas cercanas. Pero luego del eco, el relajante silencio era lo único que se hacía sentir. Nadie respondía ante sus clamados.

Miró el lago casi maravillada. Recordó todo lo que había experimentado y cayó en la cuenta de que había alcanzado su felicidad. Ahora era humana y tenía una nueva perspectiva de la vida, casada con el hombre que amaba con todo su corazón.

- Como quisiera entender qué pasó… - Musitó al viento en un suspiro.

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo, Kagome?

La aludida ladeó el rostro al reconocer aquella voz pero no vio nada, sólo sintió una brisa fresca acariciarle el rostro.

- ¿Quién…quién dijo eso? – Preguntó temerosa llevándose una mano al pecho. Temía estarse volviendo loca.

- ¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas? – Se volvió a oír la voz.

- ¿Midoriko? – Inquirió dudosa.

- Ahora eres humana Kagome y yo soy un espíritu del bosque… - Susurró meciendo las ramas de los árboles a su paso. Kagome escuchaba sin creer.

- ¿Cuál fue mi deseo, Midoriko? ¿Cuál fue? – Cuestionó preocupada.

- Pediste la felicidad para todos, dejaste que la joya tomara la decisión, confiaste ciegamente en su sabiduría.

- ¿Y cuáles fueron las consecuencias?

- Los mayores anhelos de las hadas se cumplieron y la felicidad de los humanos que te conocieron vino a ellos.

- ¿El anhelo de Aiko era ser humana?

- Fuiste el bálsamo de los corazones de todos, Kagome. Las hadas aún existen pero ahora viven más felices que antes. Reside en ellas la misma responsabilidad de sobrevivir a través de sus propios medios como en cualquier otro ser vivo. Nadie volverá a jugar a ser Dios, ya no más. Todos los cambios nadie los recuerda, ni siquiera Inuyasha.

- ¿Y por qué tú sí?

- Soy un espíritu del bosque, Kagome. En mí yace la sabiduría y la memoria de la naturaleza. Nadie como yo olvidaría esos momentos fundamentales y silenciosos por los que transita el destino de los seres vivos que habitan la Tierra. Tú fuiste parte de ese proceso y causante del nuevo futuro que se cierne sobre nosotros, te ganaste el derecho de recordar…

- Entonces si todo cambió con el deseo, significa que mi pasado con Inuyasha también… - Comentó con cierta preocupación. ¿Qué clase de recuerdos tenía Inuyasha que ella no?

- No del todo. Sólo que todo lo referente a la magia se modificó.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué cosa había hecho sin presencia de magia? ¿Qué demonios recordaba Inuyasha de ella?

- Él te ama de igual forma. Sin embargo, si quieres que él te recuerde como el hada que fuiste alguna vez cuya magia aún habita en tu interior, puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó esperanzada.

- Haz que ambos corazones se unan. Haz que con la magia que aún crece en ti, recuerde quién eres realmente y qué pasó entre ustedes dos.

Luego de ello, aquella brisa se alejó siguiendo el rumbo de las nubes y Kagome no escuchó más aquella voz.

- Aún yace magia en mí… - Susurró al viento sintiendo gran alegría en su interior. Finalmente, todo había terminado como ella quería: sin nadie sufriendo. Ahora sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrió la puerta de su casa despacio y saludó una vez más a la señora Kaede, que le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Parecía que se había tomado muy bien el matrimonio de ellos dos. ¿Cómo habrían hecho Inuyasha y ella para convencerla? Seguiría siendo un misterio que prefería dejar así.

- Kagome… - Salió Inuyasha a su encuentro. La aludida se obligó a sonreírle y luego se abalanzó hacia él abrazándolo.

- Estoy muy feliz… - Dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios. Inuyasha sonrió.

- ¿Se te pasó el trauma de la pesadilla?

Kagome dejó de sonreír al recordar que Inuyasha era ignorante de todo. Debía hacer que él recordara. Se soltó de su abrazo y lo condujo hasta la habitación de ambos y se sentaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro.

- Inuyasha…quiero que recuerdes quién soy… - Dijo tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Kagome le abrazó ignorando su confusión latente.

- Recuerda lo que vivimos. Recuerda aquella hada que viste en un lago, que llegó a tu apartamento, que descubrió tu personalidad, a tus amigos, que vivió tu pasado en carne propia, que te acompañó en la soledad, que luchó por estar a tu lado y que nunca dejó de amarte. Recuérdame Inuyasha, recuérdame…

Inuyasha le miró fijamente unos instantes sin deshacer el abrazo, luego, una especie de rayo fugaz atravesó sus pupilas y de repente su mirada cambió a una de ternura.

- Mi princesa de las hadas… - Sonrió. Kagome sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Lo había conseguido, fue más fácil de lo creyó pero supuso que ese algo en Inuyasha que hacía que aquella hada permaneciera en su memoria nunca había muerto. Había conseguido hacer que recordara quién era realmente.

- Quisiera que así como tú, los demás me recordasen también. – Sollozó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

- Te recordarán, Kagome. Nadie podría olvidar que tan importante eres tú en nuestras vidas. – Le consoló dándole un beso suave y tierno.

Kagome volvió a sonreír al separarse parcialmente de él. No tenía duda que sería así. Mientras existiera magia en el mundo, nadie olvidaría su nombre y su existencia, trazada para la felicidad, al fin tomaría su verdadero rumbo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, bueno, este no es el último capítulo más si es el desenlace, el último capítulo si lo será el próximo (lo siento, pero todo tiene su fin jeje) Bueno, si esperaban explosiones de magia o algo al estilo de Peter Pan y Campanita o en su defecto, a una película de hadas que vi cuando tenía como nueve años que ni del nombre me acuerdo (xD), disculpen pero ya no quería alargar más el asunto. Ya quiero subir un nuevo fic y tener novedad (espero que ustedes también). Con respecto a sus reviews, muchas gracias, me han gustado mucho a lo largo del fic y bueno, espero que la tardanza haya valido la pena y les haya gustado, no estaba segura si actualizaría para este fin de semana. Espero que les haya gustado y nos despedimos definitivamente del fic para la próxima n.n Sayonara.**


	21. Mi nueva realidad

**Tras una ilusión**

**Mi nueva realidad**

Kagome sonrió al sentir los rayos del sol calentar su rostro en ese nuevo día que iniciaba. Suspiró contenta. Esa noche finalmente había podido dormir completamente desde el nacimiento de su pequeña niña. Abrió los ojos sonriendo risueña por el merecido descanso de la noche anterior y luego de asearse, fue a inspeccionar como estaba su hija. Caminó en silencio, cuidando de no hacer ruido y abrió despacio la puerta blanca con flores rosadas de aquella habitación. Entró y sonrió, nunca se cansaría de ver ese espectáculo que sucedía a diario frente a sus ojos, cada mañana desde el nacimiento de Aiko.

Finalmente entró por completo y se quedó inmóvil y en silencio mientras observaba como aquellos coloridos pájaros cantarines pasaban a través de la ventana y se posaban sobre la blanca cuna para cantarle al bebé. Seguido de ellos se acercaban en un volar silencio y grácil esplendorosas y encantadoras mariposas que revoloteaban por toda la habitación. Parecía que esas creaturas jamás dudaron de la existencia de la princesa de las hadas y mucho menos de su casi sacrosanta descendencia, que ahora yacía indefensa frente a ellos. Kagome había perdido la capacidad de ver a las hadas, ninfas, o cualquier otro ser mágico, sin embargo, sabía que ellos también visitaban frecuentemente a su retoño y como bien le había asegurado Kujira, ellos habían bendecido con miles de gracias a la pequeña infanta.

FLASHBACK

_Kagome sonrió desde la cama del hospital cargando en brazos a la recién nacida bebé que se acurrucaba a ella mientras dormía tranquilamente luego de tomar su dosis de leche correspondiente de su biberón._

_- Oh, por Dios, es tan hermosa… - Exclamó Kujira en un susurro casi ahogado por la emoción, la cual, efectivamente había logrado vencer el hechizo que la cegaba y ahora recordaba claramente la procedencia de Kagome y lo que había significado para ella durante bastante tiempo._

_Kagome volvió su vista a su hija y volvió a sonreír._

_- Sí, no sabes la felicidad que se siente tenerla…más cuando jamás amparaste la posibilidad de que así fuera… - Respondió pasando suavemente sus dedos sobre la pequeña cabecita._

_- Me sorprendió que le llamaras Aiko… - Musitó sentándose junto a la nueva madre._

_- Su nombre para mí significa mucho, primero porque así se llama mi guardiana, que a pesar que al igual que tú, ya no cumple ese papel, la sigo sintiendo como un ángel de la guarda para mí. Además que ese nombre significa "hija del amor" y así ocurrió porque…de no ser por lo que nació en Inuyasha y en mí, ninguno de los dos seríamos lo que hemos llegado a ser ahora ni tendríamos esta inigualable bendición._

_La mujer de azulados ojos posó su vista con ternura sobre la bebé y sonrió._

_- Aunque…- Continuó Kagome. - …a pesar de que ahora soy humana, no entiendo como fue que al día siguiente del nacimiento de Aiko, muchos pájaros y mariposas se posaban en la cerrada ventana del hospital y el canto de aquellas aves llegaba a nuestros oídos. Es como si hubiese nacido un hada._

_- Posiblemente así fue. Kagome, ni siquiera la grandiosa y poderosa Perla de Shikon puede romper un lazo tan fuerte como lo es la magia. Tú al igual que tu hija poseen magia en su interior, que si bien, ya no usan como quizá hubiese sido en antaño, continua vigente y es parte de sus vidas. Es un legado imposible de romper. Es por ello que muchas hadas y seres mágicos han besado la frente de esta pequeña en un acto invisible a nuestros ojos y por tanto ahora ella será algún día una mujer con una suerte envidiable, después de todo, la naturaleza la abriga como su hija predilecta desde ahora. Será tan o incluso más hermosa que su madre y poseerá el temple que caracteriza a su padre, es lo que se podría decir una obra perfecta. La combinación exacta de la mortalidad y la inmortalidad._

_Kagome se había quedado sin palabras. Kujira hablaba con mucha seguridad y no se atrevía a refutarle absolutamente nada. Sonrió y asintió en silencio mirando con adoración a Aiko. Esperaba con todo su corazón que ese ser perfecto llegado a aquel descarriado mundo fuese realmente feliz como lo era ella misma en ese momento._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

- Hermoso, ¿cierto? – Preguntó una conocida voz a sus espaldas. Sonrió dándose vuelta para ver a su esposo que miraba embelesado el cuadro que estaba frente a ellos. Aunque claro, este instante mágico que traspasaba las cumbres de la realidad humana se desvaneció ante el agudo llanto de la niña hambrienta que se despertaba. Inuyasha suspiró y Kagome volvió a sonreír.

- Hermoso, pero cuando se acaba, se acaba. – Comentó Kagome notando como los pájaros y mariposas se retiraban con increíble velocidad. Ni siquiera ellos soportaban el escándalo producido por su nueva razón de existir.

- Bien dicho. - Aceptó caminando hasta la cuna y cargando a la pequeña niña, arrullándola con dulces palabras.

- Iré a la cocina, creo que me sale hacerle el tetero. – Anunció Kagome antes de retirarse. Inuyasha asintió distraídamente mientras sus ojos dorados se fundían con los dorados de la niña. Definitivamente ella era la combinación exacta y armoniosa de Kagome y él. El pelo negro y liso ya creciente en su delicada y blanca cabecita era indicio que tendría una melena azabache como la de su progenitora y sus hechizantes ojos dorados la harían una mujer sumamente hermosa y atrayente. Frunció ante ese pensamiento, vaya que tendría trabajo para cuando su adorada hija tuviera quince años.

- Eres una hermosa y adorable pequeña hadita pero nada de andar coqueteándole a los hombres antes de los cuarenta años, ¿entendiste? – Le sonrió a la niña para volverla a dejar sobre la cuna y caminar en el cuarto a buscar un pañal limpio y ropa guardada en la cómoda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Dónde está mi adorable tocaya? – Sonrió Aiko luego de que Kagome le abriera la puerta.

- Está jugando en su cuarto, Inuyasha le acompaña mientras termino de hacer el almuerzo. – Respondió haciéndola pasar a la cocina para que dejara sus cosas allí.

- Por eso adoras los domingos, ¿verdad? – Preguntó con comicidad. Kagome sonrió sincera.

- Vaya que sí. Si no fuera porque a él no le dan permisos post-parto lo tendría amarrado a la cuna de ella para que no se escapara. – Rió.

- Malvada. Bueno, ¿quién dijo que el negocio era fácil, a ver? – Preguntó mientras sacaba de su cartera una pequeña bolsa de regalo. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco al verla.

- Sé que eres su madrina de bautismo pero eso fue hace una semana, y esa semana le diste bastantes regalos, dicho sea de paso. – Dijo incrédula de la casi enfermiza obsesión que tenía Aiko por su ahijada.

- Corrección, soy su HADA madrina y las cosas cambian desde esa perspectiva. – Arguyó sonriendo con jactancia. Kagome rió.

- Te recuerdo que quedaste relegada de cargar con ese tipo de responsabilidades desde hace un tiempo así que hasta que no ganes un ascenso en tu empleo, no puedes ser tan derrochadora aunque sea por una buena causa. – Le aconsejó.

- Pero a ver, ¿quién se le resiste a esos ojos dorados? – Inquirió en defensa propia. Kagome sonrió malignamente.

- ¿A cuál de los dos? – Sonrió perversamente.

- Ah no, yo no me estoy comiendo con los ojos a tu esposo, eso es propiedad ajena, muy ajena. – Rió ante la falsa acusación que le hacía Kagome. – Aunque si reconozco la abrumadora similitud entre ambos pares de ojos ambarinos.

- Cierto. – Confirmó aún sonriendo mientras probaba la salsa para pasta que estaba cocinando en ese momento.

- Bueno, me secuestro a tu hija un rato, ¿sí?

- Si avisas que la secuestras, ya no es secuestro. – Sonrió divertida mientras asentía y se volvía a concentrar en su quehacer culinario.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome miraba neutramente al hombre que le hablaba con arrepentimiento, que había asistido a su consultorio por su problema con las mujeres.

Era un hombre apuesto, de porte elegante y atrayente, sofisticado. Poseía mucho éxito en su empresa y ni siquiera decía malas palabras. Algo para lo que muchas mujeres era un espécimen masculino perfecto. Sin embargo, como siempre, en estas casi divinas imágenes de seres intachables hay algo que no anda tan bien como parece. Era el caso de un hombre que todavía en sus 39 años no había contraído nupcias por la malformación que había hecho del término "matrimonio" a pesar de haber tenido 22 novias formales, sin contar las aventuras de una noche.

- ¿Entonces terminas con una relación amorosa siempre y cuando tengas la nueva conquista asegurada? – Preguntó Kagome seriamente. El aludido se revolvió incómodo en el asiento.

- No son razones infundadas. – Aseveró reacio a creer que tenía un problema.

Pero sí tenía un problema. Quería la mujer perfecta que había imaginado y ninguna fémina daba la talla.

- De cualquier forma, terminamos por hoy. – Anunció consultando su reloj de pulsera. Ya quería ver a su niña, después de todo, había tenido que alejarse de ella todo el día.

Luego de que el paciente se retirara, entró su secretaria y le dejó un paquete que enviaba una farmacia. El servicio de revelado de fotografías había mandado por correo las fotos del cumpleaños de Inuyasha. Sonrió revisándolo y recordándolo.

FLASHBACK

_- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Inuyasha! – Gritaron todos cuando el cumpleañero había apagado las velas del pastel de chocolate que con infinito cariño había preparado su esposa._

_- Te estás poniendo viejo, Inuyasha… - Empezó Bankotsu a bromear mientras acercaba al aludido una copa de licor. – Espero que no hayas tomado mucho, sabes que licor con dulce no producen una buena combinación._

_- Lo recuerdo. – Aceptó sonriendo mientras recordaba como en la noche de un cumpleaños Bankotsu pasó toda la velada vomitando luego de comer la torta._

_- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Inuyasha! – Chilló Sango abrazándolo y dándole su correspondiente regalo._

_Y así, luego de las numerosas felicitaciones dadas por todos. Incluyendo a Aiko, que se había hecho dueña de una tienda, Kujira que ahora era una neurocirujano, Tori, que era un adinerado empresario y Raion, que ahora era un reconocido actor._

_- Tú eras el que llevó a Kagome hasta aquel altar de las hadas… - Musitó Inuyasha al reconocer al joven y su mirada dorada, muy parecida a la de él. El aludido sonrió extendiéndole la bolsa con su presente._

_- Así es, espero la sepas cuidar muy bien. Y…lamento todo aquello que tuviste que pasar al rescatarla. – Dijo viendo como Inuyasha desviaba la vista avergonzado._

_- Gracias. No fue nada. – Espetó tomando la bolsa y dejándola a un lado. Raion volvió a sonreír._

_- Lo bueno acerca de mí es que ya no tienes de que preocuparte, ya no puedo volverme a transformar en un león. – Sonrió retirándose. Inuyasha duró unos segundos pensando sus palabras hasta que…_

_- ¡Hey! Entonces tú eras el león que… - Pero calló con su acusación, casi demente para los demás invitados en caso de que la hubieran escuchado, y en ese momento fue cuando sintió la mano de Kagome posarse en su brazo._

_- Feliz Cumpleaños Inuyasha… - Le sonrió abrazándole. Inuyasha sonrió también, después de todo, la persona que amaba no se había ido esta vez sino que tenía todo un futuro con ella._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

- Quiero mostrárselas a Inuyasha… - Musitó volviendo a guardar las fotografías.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó a la casa y se quedó atónita al ver a su pequeña niña esforzándose por intentar dar sus primeros pasitos ayudada por su papá. ¡El tiempo pasaba con sorprendente velocidad! Si hace nada era una recién nacida esa pequeña. Sonrió emocionada agachándose a la altura de la niña y extendiéndole los brazos. Aiko caminó lo más rápido que podía hasta recibir de lleno el abrazo de su mamá.

- Mi amor… - Musitó abrazándole. Le sonrió a Inuyasha y luego de levantarse cargando a la pequeña en sus brazos miró con ternura a su esposo. – A veces creo que todo esto es una ilusión…

- Yo también. – Aceptó viendo con atención los movimientos que su hija hacía con el afán de jugar con el lacio cabello de Kagome. – Antes estábamos tras una ilusión y ahora parece que al fin al conseguirla, la hemos hecho nuestra realidad.

Kagome sonrió arrullando a su hija y dándole un leve beso a Inuyasha en sus labios antes de retirarse a cambiarle el pañal a Aiko en su nueva vida de madre y esposa humana. Desde aquel día pudieron decirse el uno al otro que el amor había vencido las barreras mágicas y mortales y que ellos ahora podían ser, como melosamente se conoce, felices para siempre.

**FIN**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado T.T Ya es mi segundo fic concluido, en realidad voy lenta pero me gusta la sensación de terminar una historia, siento que cumplí con ustedes y les fui fiel jeje aunque terminar dos fics por año como que no es tan rápido que se diga xD pero bueno, entre todo, lo importante es que los termino algún día. Aquí esto es final y epílogo juntos, así que no voy a sacar más capítulos (lo siento mucho, ni porque chillen, pataleen o amenacen con suicidarse hago otro capítulo porque de verdad no lo veo necesario) ya que considero que está bien así. Agradezco todos los reviews que me han dejado a lo largo del fic, muchísimas gracias, agradezco sinceramente su apoyo y espero que sigamos así en los demás fics que me quedan por crear y continuar. Otra cosa, es que se me dice que escriba como una continuación de este mismo fic pero con la pareja de Sesshomaru y Rin, es decir, todo queda normal, ya el rollo mágico que impedía que Inuyasha y Kagome estuvieran juntos se eliminó, continúan sus vidas, participarían de igual forma que en el primer fic pero ya no como protagonistas sino como personajes secundarios, siendo los nuevos protagonistas Sesshomaru y Rin. La verdad no estoy segura si lo haga, de cualquier manera, espero que me puedan dar su opinión, así veremos si me animo o no. Y por supuesto también espero la opinión del final de fic, de cómo estuvo el fic, alguna especie de valoración final porque estoy que me como las uñas por saberlo. Y bueno, una vez más muchas gracias, nos seguimos leyendo en mis otros fics. Sayonara n.n**


End file.
